Find Your Way Back
by herbrightblueeyes
Summary: "He could have lost this. He could have continued living a very different life halfway around the world not knowing he could have this - a family, a happy and healthy one so unlike the one he grew up in. And it makes him feel grateful that he decided to go back here and go through everything else that followed." Modern Day AU.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** Instead of working on my "Legend" fic, which has been stuck for 2 months already, I have this. I can't make any promises regarding posting schedules since work continues to drag me around but I will try to update once a week. Note the "I will try" part there.

As usual, reviews make me happy. =) You can also drop-by Tumblr - herbrightoceaneyes.

* * *

><p>Tobias stops for a while to wipe sweat away from his face. The swing set is almost done. Maggie had been bugging him and Tris to have one installed in their backyard for the last two months. It's just now that they finally caved in to her wishes. It's her birthday tomorrow after all. She's turning five.<p>

"Dad, come on!" his daughter tugs on the hem of his shirt before running back to her mother. He watches them for a while - Tris is holding up one stick of the homemade bubble maker while Maggie has the other as they run around the yard filling it with suds and that clean detergent smell. Both of them look so happy, and just seeing that makes him happy, too.

There are still a lot of things he's uncertain about - being a father, a husband, having a family - but he knows that whatever happens Tris will be there and they'll make it through.

Tris sees him watching them. She crouches down and beckons Maggie to lean in so she could whisper something to her. Both of them look up at him with mischievous grins when they finish their silent exchange and he only had a few seconds to react before they run towards him, enclosing him in a huge bubble. The bubble bursts immediately but all three of them laugh at the surprise attack.

He could have lost this. He could have continued living a very different life halfway around the world not knowing he could have this - a family, a happy and healthy one so unlike the one he grew up in. And it makes him feel grateful that he decided to go back here and go through everything else that followed.

If he's given another chance to choose, he'd still choose this; choose Tris and Maggie. He will choose them over and over again.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N**: At end

* * *

><p>The gentle sound of water cresting and falling fills the air. Tobias could imagine it, the water hitting the sandy shores just before finding its way back home into the ocean. Combined with the cool breeze and the quiet night, it is utterly peaceful.<p>

It's a stark contrast to Tobias' inner thoughts.

In two weeks, he'll have to start over again – leave Singapore and the comfortable life he had made for himself there, and go back to his home country to start at a new job albeit a promising one. He feels that he is making the right decision but somehow the uncertainty of it all, the thought of going back and facing the things and people from his past is enough to make Tobias nervous. He left America for a reason, after all.

His mind immediately conjures up Marcus' face, the uninvited memories of his childhood and most of his teen-aged life quickly follows. He'd spent many unsuccessful years trying to forget him and all the things he had done. Marcus had fucked up his life but still he cannot completely severe the tie connecting him to his father. He hates using that word for him. Marcus doesn't deserve that title because no father would ever intentionally hurt his child.

Then there's Tris.

Ever since he'd finalized his plans and said yes to his prospective employer's offer, he found himself thinking about her more. He had always thought about her every single day after he left Chicago, even if he's already with Nita. Tobias isn't sure if that counts for cheating but if it does then he is as guilty as the next man in death row.

His relationship with Tris didn't exactly end in a good note. Heck! They didn't even formally break up, but who needs that? Tobias is pretty sure Tris hates him. He left her behind without even telling her. Tobias wonders how she's doing, last he'd heard was she's already a mother and had moved for good to Washington. It was an obvious choice since she, Christina and Will already have places there studying at University of Washington. That was all Zeke could glean out from Uriah. His best friend's brother had always been Tris' friend, of course his loyalty is with her, which leads him to think that she might have told Uriah to not tell Zeke anything knowing full well that the older Pedrad sibling will tell Tobias. Just more proof that Tris does not want to have anything to do… that she's through with him.

Wherever she is and whatever she's doing though Tobias hopes she's fine. No matter what happens there will always be a piece of him that cares for her. Tris will forever be an important part of his life even if he won't ever have her back.

The door opens and closes disrupting Tobias' silent soliloquy. It could only be Nita. Soon enough she stands behind his chair. This is their vacation but they haven't spoken much nor have they spent a lot of time together in the three days they've been here. If he knew she only brought him to this place to try to talk him out of his plans, he wouldn't have come. Boracay is nice though. It puts Singapore's man-made beaches to shame.

"Are you sure?" Nita asks him massaging his shoulders. "I mean about going back to the States. Wouldn't it be tough?" Her hands move to play with his hair. They've been through this, talked about his recent resignation at ST Electronics and his impending move to Seattle. But of course Nita will still try to change his mind and make him stay with her in Singapore. Tobias had been trying to understand her, maybe all she wants is for them to stay together after all long distance relationships, according to the demographics, more often than not do not work; maybe she just doesn't want to lose him. But he also can't help thinking that she is being too self-serving, selfish.

"It would be tough, yes," he uses the same leveled voice he reserves for hard-to-teach subordinates, "but I have a job waiting for me there, Nita, and the offer's pretty good." He waits for a response but all he gets from her is an exasperated sigh loaded with all the words she doesn't say. Nita doesn't want to understand, no matter how much he explains himself to her she won't because she'd already made up her mind about this.

Well, too bad for her because he'd already made his decision and he won't be deterred. Tobias is really getting tired of dealing with the same things from her over and over again. He feels like a broken record jumping and repeating the same words, the same tune.

He wouldn't have this problem with Tris. She would even push him to chase all the open opportunities that will advance his career, Tobias thinks. When they were still together, Tris had always been his biggest supporter encouraging him to do better every time; she's happy with his successes and comforts him when things don't quite work out unlike Nita who, for the sake of keeping him near, had limited his options. Tobias knows very well that it is unfair to compare them but he can't stop himself especially with the way his current girlfriend has been acting the past few months.

"I am being offered something ST cannot give me. That's a once in a lifetime chance. I would be a fool to decline it," he tells Nita frustration evident in his tone. Tobias wants to tell her to stop being narrow-minded, stop making everything about her. He has a life outside their relationship, too, just like her. He lets her go out, work long hours, basically, do anything she wants whenever she wants; why can't she do that for him?

It wasn't always like this. Actually, it was good, very good when they started. Tobias met Nita a year ago at some party one of his colleagues threw. She's pretty and she knew it; everything she did showed it – the confident manner she held herself, the way she so self-assuredly went around the room and started conversations with the other guests including him. Nita approached Tobias from where he was drinking alone at the bar and started talking about the whole distilling process his brandy went through before it got into the bottle and then into his glass. She asked for his number before he left the party and he gave it, he was single anyway. The next day she called him, the week after that they had their first date.

Things progressed quickly. Nita had always been straightforward especially when it comes to getting what she wants, and she wanted him. Tobias, on the other hand, wanted something to make him forget about Tris, someone to help him move forward. It's been more than three years. Tris could still be with the father of her child for all he knows. Hell! She could even be married, happily married. Those reasons were more than enough to justify giving a pretty girl his number but still he had to convince himself that he was doing nothing wrong.

Obviously Nita failed to do that – make him forget but for a while he thought she could.

The first few months were good. Nita was showy and outspoken about her affection for him like she was proud of having him. It was something he never had growing up. The physical aspect of their relationship was also good. Nita was certain of her body in a way Tris wasn't. She knew how it worked; knew as well what would feel pleasurable for him. He can't say it was better with Nita though because somehow it always felt lacking like something was missing, and they just can't quite find it. But it was enough to take his mind off his old love even for a bit.

"Baby," Nita starts, voice trying for sweetness but he cuts her off.

"You know Nita this is getting real old," he stands abruptly from his seat, the chair's legs making a sharp sound as it scrapes the floor. He looks at her and sees the fake look of shock painted on her face. It makes him even angrier. "I'm tired of dealing with your selfishness," he doesn't shout but he punctuates each word, emphasizing them, they might as well have been made of jagged glass.

Tobias leaves Nita out in the balcony as he walks into the room going over the bedside table. He checks his phone for new messages, emails or calls. There's one from Zeke asking him what time his flight to Chicago will land. Tobias wanted to visit his old friends in his home city before going to Seattle and his best friend volunteered to pick him up at the airport.

Tobias was just beginning to type his reply when Nita's arms circle his waist. "I'm sorry," she says against the back of his neck. "I understand you're doing this for your career," she kisses the skin behind his ear, "but I just don't want us to be away from each other."

He took his time replying to Zeke's message; Tobias even checked his email's inbox before turning around to look at Nita. She was immediately upon him, peppering his face with kisses before pushing him down to the bed. She straddled his legs then lowers her lips down to his neck as her hands work to unbutton his shirt. This has always been her way of making it up to him every time they fight. Normally, it is enough to placate his mood even for a while. It would be easy to give in, let his more primal urges take over his logic. But not tonight, no, not tonight.

He stops her hands from completing their work on his top. "Stop."

"Don't you want to?"

"Get off me."

Nita does and she stands up from the bed putting more distance between them. She runs a hand through her long black hair and he knows she's just as furious as he is now.

"I already said I'm sorry, right?" she screams, "and I understand. What more do you want me to do?"

Her anger only sets him off even more. "Understand?" Tobias lets out a disbelieving laugh. _Could she hear herself?_ He sarcastically asks himself. "You don't understand a thing because all you care about is yourself," he gets up from the bed, walks over the cabinet and forcefully yanks its doors open. "You are so self-absorbed," he grabs his bag from where it is leaning against the wall and almost ruins the zipper opening it. Tobias starts pulling clothes, stuffing them carelessly into his luggage. He stops momentarily and whirls around to look at Nita. "Your ego is probably bigger than mine." He goes back to work, packing the last of his things. His passport and other travel documents are already inside since he never took those out. Tobias pulls the zipper closed with finality.

"Where do you think you're going?" Nita grabs his arm when he goes over the bedside table to get his phone. He shakes her hands off.

"Away from you," he spits the words out.

"You are unbelievable, Tobias!" she says frustration and anger mixing together.

"Yeah, and so are you." He slams the door closed and quickly jumps into the empty elevator. The other guests would probably complain about them. He can't bring himself to care. He just wants out.

Tobias breathes in deeply to steady himself. He looks at his watch; it's already one in the morning. Great! He'll have to call the airline and see if they have any available flights leaving for Singapore before noon. He'll just go back, pack his things and re-book his Chicago-bound tickets. He has to call Zeke as well, tell him he'll be home earlier than planned. For now though, he needs to find a place to stay the night in. Hopefully the hotel will allow him to check-in to another room. If they don't, he'll just have to wait it out, wait for the sun to rise and for the boats that'll take him to the mainland. All those are manageable.

_I'm done with her_, Tobias tells himself still seething as he gets off the elevator_. I'm ready to leave her and everything else behind._

* * *

><p>So, some things: (1) ST Engineering is a real company in Singapore; (2) Boracay is in the Philippines; (3) I was supposed to make Tobias give into Nita but, well, he didn't want to do that obviously and (4) I'm on Tumblr - herbrightoceaneyes.<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N**: I'm sorry this took a while. I've been down with the flu. Anyway, here's hoping I get to post on time next week. Again, thank you for the follows and reviews. I've changed the rating from M to T because I'm not yet sure about some things but be warned because I may bring it back up to M.

Also, I know that the event is purely consumerism-driven and it is cliche but you guys are special so HAPPY VALENTINES! That's about how sappy I could get about this day.

Please let me know what you think about this fic. I'm on Tumblr - herbrightoceaneyes

* * *

><p>Mid-afternoon light filters through the abundant windows of Maggie's room. It is bright and pleasantly warm making Tris' little girl's room look livelier with its painted birds flying up towards the smiling sun and cottony clouds, and its willowy tress with its red, yellow and blue leaves swaying. Her parents hired someone to paint the boring white walls of the room as a gift to her and her then unborn child. It's lovely work and it seems to be inspiring the little artist in Margaret as well. She'd been drawing – doodling and coloring really – a lot lately and she proudly tapes her artworks onto her room's walls insisting that it is her own museum. Tris could only encourage her more by buying art materials and coloring books. She even scans her daughter's works so she could email them to her parents who are just as proud of Maggie as she is.<p>

The sound of splashing water and her daughter giggling across the hall where the bathroom is brings Tris' thoughts back to the task at hand – packing their overnight bag. "Honey, stop playing," she reminds her, "the water will run cold." Their quiet apartment makes her voice sound louder than it really is, another reminder of what this afternoon is really about. Christina has set her up again on a date with one of Will's classmates at med school. The idea was Tris will drop off Maggie at Christina's then she'll meet Al, the guy's name is as she recalls, at the movies. Tris didn't want to go out but knowing her best friend, she can't really escape this trap. She plans on ditching him as soon as she gets the chance intent on going back to her baby and spending the rest of the day with her and Christina munching on popcorn while watching Disney movies.

"But Mr. Duckie and I are still swimming," Maggie whines.

"You can bring Mr. Duckie along," Tris smiles at how silly she sounds - a grown-up talking about bath toys as if they're alive. "Maybe Auntie Christina will allow both of you to continue your swimming time in their house."

"Okay," is all she gets in answer.

Tris went from giving Maggie baths from when she was a baby to just helping her bathe but lately even that she won't let her do. Her surly four-year old would pout and huff and refuse to cooperate every time she would try so she finally relented. _It comes with her age, _her own mother, Natalie, often reassured her, _It's her way of asserting herself. _Tris knows she's right, it was something she studied having finished Early Childhood and Family Studies after all. But at the back of her mind, she can't help but think it could be something more – that it is from somewhere else.

Maggie is more mulish and independent –precocious was the word her brother, Caleb, had used - compared to other kids her age. She wouldn't do anything she doesn't want to do. It reminds her too much of her father, a trait Christina had always pointed out as him being too headstrong beyond what is reasonable but Tris had always defended reasoning that he's uncompromising and that he just knows what he wants and what he doesn't. It leads Tris to wonder if it is possible for Maggie to get her stubbornness, and probably her temper, too, from her father even without ever knowing him, even without seeing him not even in pictures.

Tobias doesn't know about Margaret; doesn't know that she's his. Actually, only a handful of people know. Christina and Uriah said it doesn't really matter because in time it would be too obvious. Sure enough they were proven right. It didn't take Will long to figure it out, neither did her parents and brother although Tris suspected her mother knew right from the start. She's too perceptive and it's almost impossible to hide anything from her. Soon it won't be just them, Tris knows. Other people will take notice and see the resemblance she knows is imprinted on her daughter's face, little pieces of the man she used to love – or still loves, she's not sure - she just can't deny or hide no matter how hard she try.

Tris had always seen Tobias in Maggie. She sees him in her dark hair, in the set and shape of her mouth – spare upper lip, full lower. She sees him in the way Maggie looks when she's concentrating on something with her brows furrowed and lips puckered a bit. She's tall for her age so she must have gotten that from him, too, thankfully. Her eyes though is a combination of hers and his - dark blue irises on wide, round eyes. It's an interesting mix, Tris thinks, but it's also such a give-away.

Four months after she gave birth, Tris decided to stay in Washington for good. She still knows the truth about Maggie won't stay secret but she'll keep it as long as she could. She can't go back to their city. There's just too much of him there to remind her. Tris wanted a fresh start.

Tris laid down a pair of jeans and two of Maggie's favorite shirts to give her options. It's another one of her most recent toddler-related quirks, she loves making decisions for herself. Just then her daughter pads into the room in her fuzzy bathrobe and her hair wrapped up in a towel no doubt imitating her. Tris couldn't help but laugh

"Why are you laughing, Mommy?" her daughter asks confused.

Tris sits down at the edge of Maggie's small bed and reaches out for her. "Why do you have your hair up like this?" she asks amused while taking the loosely wrapped towel from her little girl's head. She starts toweling excess water from her dark wavy locks.

"You wrap up your hair like this," Maggie answers with a pout.

"Yes I do but I squeeze out water from it first," Tris states laughing again. She holds up the two shirts she'd laid down minutes ago. "Yellow or red?" Margaret picks the yellow shirt. "I'll just clean the bathroom a bit, alright?" Her daughter nods.

For all her insisting that she doesn't need help, Maggie still needs her mother to clean after her. Tris unplugs the tub and quickly dries the bathroom floor and the trail of water leading to her daughter's room. Maggie's already dressed when she comes back. She's struggling with her shoes though.

"Mommy, can you show me again how to tie my laces?"

"You just loop the top one over the other lace." This is something a father would teach his child. Tris could imagine Tobias in her place giving their daughter instructions and demonstrating them. She shakes her head a couple of times to make the thought go away. "Then you do it again only like you're tying a ribbon." Maggie mirrors her, tying the laces of her of left shoe smiling when she does it right. She then runs to her small drawing table and retrieves her newest coloring book and a box of crayons. Tris takes them putting the materials inside their overnight bag. It's things like these that make her think what it would be like without Maggie; how different her life would be if she didn't know about having a daughter, really all she's doing is imagining herself in Tobias' place. She does this time and again, the whole exercise making her feel guilty each time. Tris knows it's unfair not just for Tobias but also for Maggie; for Christina and Uriah as well.

Uriah. Uri. He may be the kind of guy whose words some people may not take seriously because of his happy-go-lucky-I-am-the-comedian personality. But when he does get serious, he makes a lot of sense. He'd often told Tris that he felt wrong not telling Tobias about their daughter. "And it's not because he'd become sort of like an older brother to me," Uriah had once explained. "Though that's also a factor but Tris, you're taking away his choice and you're taking away Maggie's chance of growing up with a father. That's tough. I should know." He added, too, that Tobias would have come back for her – for both of them. Tris almost changed her mind. At that time Tobias still asked about her and the most obvious resource person he had in hand is Zeke because Tris changed numbers and had not been replying to his email messages. The older Pedrad sibling in turn asks his younger brother for answers. She wasn't angry anymore but she was still bitter so Tris asked Uri to hold off on talking about her and her baby with Zeke something her friend acquiesce to but not willingly. "I will not tell them anything fine," he told her exasperated, "but if any one of them finds out, I won't deny it either."

Tris could only hope it doesn't come to that.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N** : There's a really long one at the end. =)

* * *

><p>Air travel combines Tobias' two greatest fears - heights and confinement. He hates it. He would have done anything to avoid it but since you really can't walk or swim your way to North America from Southeast Asia, Tobias has no other choice but to push down those fears and get on that damned plane. <em>I'd sleep it away<em>, he told himself and he holds onto that thought for a good couple hours but the reassurance that dreams and unconsciousness has to offer completely disappears as soon as he takes his seat next to a middle-aged Korean woman and her son. The boy looks about five years old and, as kids his age usually are, is brimming with boundless energy he just can't contain. Tobias has no problem with that. He'd been a boy, too, at some point and he's sure he would have behaved similarly if only he had a different father, one who allowed his son to actually be a kid and not some little adult. He's guessing that's exactly the reason why the boy's mother bothered him. She reminds him of childhood punishments and scoldings.

Tobias doesn't even understand half of what the Korean woman said during the first three hours of their flight but with the tone of her voice - terse, pitchy and sharp - combined with the pinches and hand slaps she gives her son, he is sure it isn't nice. He has to consciously stop himself from wincing every time he hears the boy's muffled cries of pain. The other passengers have also noticed the pair, turning their heads toward where they are seated. He waits, feeling out their reaction but no one says or does anything to help the boy. Tobias wonders if the same thing would have happened to him if other people knew about Marcus. Would they have helped him? Call on the right authorities? Or would they just stare, shake their heads and make up some reason in their minds to justify this kind of discipline from a parent to his child? Reasons that run along the lines of _It's his son. He deals with him the way he thinks he should_, or _He knows what he's doing_.

"_Babo sonyeon!_" The woman all but screams when the boy spills his orange juice on her pants. That sharp reprimand, which Tobias understood roughly to mean stupid boy from what little Korean a few of his former colleagues were able to teach him, came with a slap to the back of the boy's head, the impact of which was enough to force the child to brace himself against the back of the seat in front of him. The woman raises her hand again ready to give her son another smack to whatever body part is nearest to her. Without realizing it, Tobias held out his own arm shielding the boy against the blow so the woman hits him instead.

"Ma'am, you're hurting him," he tells the boy's mother. From his periphery, Tobias could see a flight attendant in the aisle walking towards them. "You could talk to him. He'll understand you." Other heads turn to look at them again, faces concerned.

"He won't because he stupid," the woman answers defiantly in broken English. " And you have no right to tell me what I do."

"Maybe I don't, but you are hurting him and even being his mother doesn't give you that right," he says, his voice level though he knows it won't take much to push him from controlled anger to a full-blown one. Thankfully, the stewardess finally reaches them before that happens. "I'd take it from here, sir," she addresses him smiling before turning to the older woman. Tobias takes that chance to check on the boy, raising one thumb in that universal gesture for 'okay' to ask him if he's alright. The boy nods, even gives him a small smile then mouths 'thank you' in response while the women's voices drone on in their background. The attendant's doesn't rise beyond the normal cadence of the language she shares with the boy and her mother but it is firm and resolute that the other woman didn't even have a chance to sneak in any of her arguments during the whole conversation. She speaks briefly with the boy afterwards and thanks Tobias again before strutting back to the front rows asking passengers if they need anything as she goes.

The rest of the flight going to Tokyo went on smoothly. Tobias just had to ignore the icy glares the boy's mother throws him. He really doesn't have to prove his point because she knows she's defeated. When she eventually fell asleep, Tobias and the boy even played a couple of levels of Cut the Rope on his iPad, which was actually fun considering the game occasionally frustrated him the few times he played it before. The kid seems nice, well-behaved and smart; surely those are things any parent would want people, especially strangers, to say about their child so he wonders how the woman could even think about hurting the boy. He knows being a parent is a tough job full of responsibilities and that kids could sometimes really test your limits, but does that really warrant hits and slaps and smacks?

Tobias knows what his father's answer is, and it stirs dread in the darkest corners of his heart.

It is another fear, one that is deeply rooted into his being. Where other boys grew up idolizing and wanting to be like their fathers, Tobias wanted nothing more but to erase all of Marcus on him. He told himself - swore - that he'd never do what he or his mother, for that matter because she's another case, had done wrong. He has a long list, a mental catalog starting from when he was a child. And so, everything he'd done, all his decisions and choices, he'd done purposefully to move away from their shadows.

But for the last couple of years, he'd been doubting himself. Is he really any different from Marcus and Evelyn when all three of them had done similar things? He answered his father's violence with his own, almost killing him that only time he fought back. And what had he done after? Run away like a coward; flee - escape - like his mother then make excuses to justify his actions all the while hurting the people who actually care for him. It's how he lost Tris and, eventhough he didn't say anything about it, he knows what he'd done had disappointed Zeke, but at least he's still around his sphere.

Tobias' two other connecting flights weren't as eventful as the first. He was seated next to a teen-aged girl who he thinks must have actually finished two books while they flew from Tokyo to Minneapolis. He got to sleep a lot in that flight. He wasn't so lucky in the next one though as his seatmate, a businessman from the looks of him, yapped on his cell throughout the whole ride, and so by the time the plane landed at their destination Tobias is irritated and ready to pass out. He's only vaguely aware of his when and where as he gets his bags from baggage claim. If time travel isn't just a thing from sci-fi novels and films, it would feel like this Tobias is sure, like you've been sucked in from one dimension to another without even a second's warning. He feels like he'd left his spirit somewhere and he's all queasy. All in all, it isn't nice.

He spots Zeke the same time his friend sees him, and he's grateful he didn't have to look for long.

"I shouldn't ask you about your flight, huh?" Zeke grins. Sometimes he still wonders how his friend stands to be around him, or why and how they're even friends. He still thinks he doesn't deserve his friendship and loyalty sometimes. Zeke's almost his opposite, the bright sunshine to his sullen rain clouds. Sometimes he can be too sunny though, but right now he appreciates it.

"I look that bad?" Tobias smirks but Zeke ignores him and just gives a nod in response. "I'm just really tired, I guess," he runs a hand through his hair and makes a mental note to shower before he rests. "Almost 30 hours in a damned plane could do that to you. Where's the old gang? Shauna? Lauren?"

"Expecting a welcoming committee, aren't we?" Zeke teases. "They're both stuck at work. They'll drop-by later, maybe have a few drinks to welcome you back, but 'til then you're stuck with me and mom." Zeke stops for a while feeling his pockets probably for his keys. He lets out an 'aha' when he finds them.

"I have stuff for you guys but that's coming maybe a week or two from now. Had to box it," Tobias tells his friend who opens the trunk so he could put his luggage inside.

"That's alright, man." Zeke closes the trunk with a thump then puts both of his hands on either of Tobias' shoulders. Looking into his eyes with mock seriousness, he says, "What's important is you're here now." Tobias knows he means it but he's also sure his friend is playing the whole thing. He never knew just how much he missed this easy banter until now. Tobias laughs, Zeke joins him.

"Cheesy?"

"Absolutely!"

"Well, mom's certainly excited about you coming home. She almost threw you a homecoming slash you-got-a-new-job party. Only reason she held off was because of my warnings about you not wanting to make a big deal out of all these," Zeke smiles. Hana Pedrad had been sort of like Tobias' second mother. When Marcus threw him out of their house halfway thru senior high, she took him in and treated him like he was her own.

"Thanks for saving me," Tobias says with a laugh as he gets on the passenger side.

"That's what I do, all part of my job." Zeke starts backing the car out. "You wanna get something to eat? Drive thru?"

"Nah, I miss Hana's cooking. Might fall asleep though right after so I'm already saying sorry in advance."

"You look like you're about to drop any time so I wouldn't be surprised." Zeke smirks before he continues, "We'll chat once you're rested."

Tobias quirks an eyebrow. "And have a pajama party where we tell each other our secrets."

At this, both of them laugh making Tobias think that things will be fine this time, that going back is the right choice. If only he could face his father again.

* * *

><p>"So, tell me about your date with Al," Christina asks. For most people, her questions may be too invasive, crossing lines of privacy but to Tris it's nothing but usual. She'd known her best friend since second grade when she transferred from St. Louis with her mom and younger sister; her dad had just recently passed. Tris offered her the empty seat next to her. They've been inseparable since.<p>

"What did you guys watch? Did he take you somewhere else, you know, to eat?" Yes, this isn't anything unusual but sometimes Tris wishes her best friend would just hold some of her questions in. Still, Christina's interrogation made her think of the movie date, if you could really call it that. Frankly, it was more like she accompanied Al to the movies. She didn't even pay attention to the action flick they've seen even though she was the one who picked it. She only did so anyway because Al couldn't choose anything from the four movies showing that week. It turned her off.

He invited her to eat at the new Italian place near the theaters after the movie but she declined, telling him about some school stuff she needed to prepare. It was a lie of course. Tris had prepared everything she needed today last Saturday. It was an excuse, one she knows he can't contradict, so she could get back at Christina's earlier and spend the rest of the day with her daughter. If she'd be honest to herself, too, she just wasn't interested in him. Sure, Al seemed nice but there's just nothing there, not even a tiny bit of attraction. Tris couldn't even see herself out with him again.

She could tell Christina this but she knows she'd berate her again for it. She could almost hear her, _You didn't even give him a chance _and _At least you should have tried to enjoy your time out, _and it's enough to tire her. She doesn't want that conversation, not this early in the day.

"Are you still there?"

Tris sighs gustily, "Don't you have to sleep? You've got work tonight, right?"

"Oh, what's a few minutes with you on the phone?" Christina laughs a bit. "And I know you enough to tell that you're evading my questions," she adds matter-of-factly.

"Must you really know?" Tris asks frustration starting to seep into her voice.

"Yes, every single detail!"

Christina's always like this after every date she'd set her up in. Tris is sure if Maggie wasn't there last night with them, she would have grilled her right there and then.

Tris gathers the animal cut-outs she'll be using in her class today. _Was it good?_ She asks herself. She knows it wasn't, but it wasn't bad either. It was just really awkward more from her end. She hadn't gone out with anyone for six months, would not have still if only Chris didn't pester her. "It was okay, I guess," she answers finally.

"Just that? Okay? Come on Tris, there's a thousand adjectives you could use that are better than okay," her best friend needles her.

"We watched this action movie, the one with Aaron Paul. Then I told him I needed to get back at your place because Maggie's waiting for me." Tris is sure if Christina were here she'd call her out for that half-truth. "Hey, I need to go. Maggie and I would be late for class."

"It was that bad, huh?" The other girl on the line sighs. "I thought it went well because Al's already asking if you'd want to go out again and you wouldn't really ask someone out for a second date if the first wasn't at least good."

"He can't ask me out himself?" Tris' lips turn up slightly for a smirk.

"You could be a little intimidating," Christina tells her. She knows she could, sometimes, but really if Al couldn't even ask her himself, what does that make him? "What will I tell him?"

"Well, don't answer for me," Tris huffs a bit annoyed. "Besides, the whole date was your idea. I didn't want to go but you pushed me." They've gone through this topic time and again with Christina telling her she has to move on and that she can't be alone forever, and her defending herself by answering that she doesn't need a man in her life to help her take care of her daughter; that all she needs is Maggie, to focus on her and all her needs; that she had moved forward, though she isn't fully sure about that one yet. Truth be told, sometimes she still misses Tobias, still wishes he were with her.

"You know, Maggie asked about her father." It was enough to stop all of her other thoughts. It wasn't what she was expecting Christina to say and if she's aiming to get her full attention then she won out. "You hadn't told her anything yet, had you?"

Needing to stay steady, Tris sits down on her bed. She didn't even notice Maggie come into her room until she starts tugging on her pant leg. "Mommy, let's go."

"Yeah...yeah, wait for me in your room," Tris tells her daughter weakly. She watches her run off, the charm bracelet she wears tinkling every time she moves.

"What did she ask about?" She asks Christina once she's sure her Maggie's back in her own room.

"I asked her what you'd told her and she said you only told her that her dad's somewhere far." There was a pause, an uncomfortable lull before Christina continues, "I told her she has her father's hair and his eyes. I can't say anything else because obviously you haven't told her anything."

Tris hears her sigh heavily on the other end of the line. "I'll tell her soon. I've been intending to..." She trails off asking herself her own questions. She did intend to tell Maggie about Tobias, that's the reason why she handed down the charm bracelet he gave her, a gift on her senior year prom, to their daughter. But what was stopping her? "I just didn't know how and where to start," faking an even tone, she continues her explanation.

"You could start with his name, Tris, It's not like you didn't have a hand in your break up," Christina tells her now also frustrated. Her best friend's words hurt but she can't contradict them because, God, she knows they are true. Christina takes a deep breath; Tris can almost see her shoulders going up a bit with the effort of trying to get as much air into her lungs. "I know it's hard but time is against you. You've got a smart girl and she's bound to ask questions, more questions. And if you don't give her the answers on your own, she'll look for it somewhere else. Bottom line is Maggie will eventually find out. Would you rather she finds out from someone else?"

"Of course not." Tris meant for her answer to sound stronger, instead it comes off as if she's already admitting defeat. "I will tell her, just little by little."

"Then you better work on that," is all Christina tells her before reminding her about their grocery and weekend date on Saturday.

* * *

><p><strong>AN** : I may kick myself out for this later but it's been almost three weeks since I last updated FYWB and I feel guilty for the long wait in between chapters. That's just one reason, though. Another reason why I feel half-hearted about posting this chapter is, well, it wasn't how I planned the plot (but really, no plan is ever 100% followed to a T). On my outline, it should have been not longer but different; I planned chapter 3 to be fully from Tobias' eyes but Tris' part just kept coming up and I just had to write it. Reading it for the last 10 times, however, made me feel like it could stand with just these two parts, and I also didn't want to go overboard with giving information, after all, I'm dealing with Marcus in what's supposedly the third act in this chapter.

Anyway, as usual, thank you for reading, for the faves and follows, and most especially for the reviews. It's great incentive to continuing the story. I will apologize in advanced because I can't guarantee a definite time for chapter 4. Work is daunting with all the reorganization we're undergoing.

To the reviewer **_catchingpansycakes_**, the answer to your question will be answered bit by bit so just hold on my dear. =)

I'm on Tumblr guys - herbrightoceaneyes - you can leave me messages, asks or just chat from there. =)


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N**: A month between chapters is just bad. I apologize but life and work has been really demanding. Also, I decided to finish my two-shot _Home_. In my head, that story happens in between my other fic's (Allegiant 2.0) chapter 10 and the epilogue. Again, I don't want to make any promises when I will update next. I am trying, so please just be patient with me. But a huge thank you to everyone who has followed, reviewed and favorited this fic. I'll try to be back soon.

I'm on Tumblr - herbrightoceaneyes

* * *

><p>The rest of his first day back was a blur for Tobias. Hana warmly welcomed him back with a lunch of grilled salmon steak, buttered asparagus and mashed potatoes. It was a heavy meal but he guesses she must have known he'll crash as soon as he's finished eating and, for the record, he did. They were able to talk, though, while they ate. Their conversation wasn't serious, just the kind of exchange you have with someone you haven't seen for a long time trying to catch up with one another by trading stories. It became, however, mildly tense when Hana mentioned Uriah's homecoming. She did not notice, it was something only he and Zeke communicated silently to each other from across the table with wary looks and tight-lipped expressions.<p>

"Uri will be home in two weeks," Hana happily announces. "You will still be here, right?" Tobias feels her lightly place a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm only staying for a couple of days but I'll fly out for Uriah, you know that," he reassures her further by smiling.

"Oh, he'll be happy to see you!"

"How is he?" A three-word question, harmless and well-meaning, but it's enough to earn him a cautioning look from Zeke.

"He's fine, I guess. But I can't be sure," Hana shakes her head slightly like she's vanishing some bad thought. "I'm just happy he's finally going to be home where he'll be safe."

Tobias was supposed to say something profound, something about the war altering people forever and how it shouldn't have happened in the first place but a yawn escapes him. It made Hana laugh and Zeke sigh in relief.

"I think he's drained, Mom. Let our old boy here sleep," Zeke says quickly.

"I shouldn't have kept you." An apologetic smile on her face, Hana continues, "Me and Zeke cleaned your old room. Go and rest, Tobias." She kisses his cheek which made him conscious about his stubble. He hadn't shaved for what feels like two days now. It was a sweet gesture though and he welcomes it. "I'm really happy you're back."

"I am, too," and with that Tobias stands up from his seat and goes to his room. Everything was just as he remembers it: the same blue patchwork quilt, radio alarm clock on the bedside drawer. And the framed photos - high school graduation day, him and Zeke grinning triumphantly, another one taken on that same day this time with Lauren and Shauna, the four of them all have their arms linked together; then there were his pictures with his former girlfriend, happy moments of him and Tris captured and frozen and stored in paper. Tobias thought Zeke would at least have kept the photos somewhere else, but he doesn't do anything, just fingers the edge of the frame holding the photo of him with Tris in Briggs Field, one of the many times she visited when he moved to study in Massachusets.

He'd always thought about looking for Tris. Before it was to get her back but now it's more because he wants to ask for her forgiveness, maybe try to explain himself. He'd imagined it many times but he always stops at the explaining part because he is sure that no explanation would suffice. He knows Tris, she's not the forgiving type; it's something they have in common.

Now that he's actually home, he could do all those but thinking about it just made him even more tired and so he shuts his eyes instead to finally get some rest.

He wakes up after what feels like another whole day to Shauna smacking him with a pillow. "Tobias, damn it! Wake up already," another smack this time to his side, "That's enough sleep. Oh God, you're worse than Zeke!"

"I'm awake, I'm awake. Stop it," he grabs the pillow from her. "How the hell can you make a pillow hurt so much?"

Shauna doesn't answer him, just smirks and widely opens the door, "Zeke, Toby's awake." She turns to him again, her smirk replaced by a wide grin.

"Will you stop that?" Tobias finally sits up. "I hate that name."

"I know you do." Shauna sits down on his bed at the same time Zeke walks into the room.

"It's 10 A.M. Tuesday, and you've been sleeping for almost 20 hours, if you need me to re-orient you," his best friend states then his eyes wander around, "Man, I'm sorry. I didn't know Mom put these here." He goes to collect the framed photos.

So, it's Hana's idea. "It's alright, Zeke. Just leave them there."

He and Shauna exchange a look before the former shrugs and says 'okay'.

"We'll go out tonight. You, me, this guy," Shauna says touching Zeke's arm, "and Lauren. Don't you dare sleep the day off again."

"I won't," Tobias promises.

"Make sure of it, you owe us," Shauna teases him.

"I know," he responds with a wry smile. "Drinks later at the Pit. Harrison won't have anything to bitch about now. We're all legal. And I can't actually afford to sleep the whole day again. I have stuff I need to do."

Zeke gives Tobias a look of concern. "You sure 'bout this, bud?"

"Yeah, might as well get it over with." He takes a deep breath then releases it noisily, willing away the pressure he's feeling around his chest. His best friend merely nods.

"You can borrow my car," Zeke tells him before turning to Shauna, "We can just take yours to Whole Foods, right?"

"Yup," Shauna chirps. "Do you still know your way around?" she asks Tobias.

"This place hasn't changed much. I think I can manage," he smiles at her. A half hour later, Tobias regrets almost everything he'd said. It's been five years after all and even if it isn't noticeable at first glance, the city had changed. Some of the stores and establishments he memorized as markers were either gone or renovated to the point where he can no longer recognize it. It forced him to ask for directions. Zeke's car is hopelessly outdated even if it's well-maintained - no GPS, manual transmission. At least it was better than the run down pick-up he owned in high school thru college.

He stops in front of an elegant brownstone in the middle of the Gold Coast District. Zeke told him before he left that he doesn't need to do this, doesn't need to see his father, and maybe he's right. Tobias is sure nothing he does or say will ever change Marcus. He knows him enough to be certain of that fact. Even with that knowledge, he still steps out of the car, strides towards the rehab center's doors like there's a strong force pulling him towards it that he just can't resist. _I need to do this, _Tobias tells himself. _It's not for him, it's for me._

The inside of the center isn't far behind its beautiful façade. . Modern, ergonomically-designed furniture are arranged effectively to give the place the illusion of being bigger. Real potted plants can be found in almost every corner, leaves green and free of dust. The wooden floor's so immaculately polished Tobias thinks he could use it as a mirror. This rehab facility is well-known for its clientele of mostly professionals - doctors, engineers, lawyers - who've succumbed to the dark allure of drugs or drink, sometimes both. In any case, the place is just as pricey as it appears. Tobias should know, he gets the bills after all.

The receptionist looks up from her desk and greets him with a white smile when she hears the door click close. "You're Atty. Eaton's son?" she asks once he's near enough. He wonders if he and Marcus look that much alike that even strangers could identify their connection.

"Yes." He breathes out the answer. Tobias convinces himself to stay still and not go back out towards the door_. Don't be an idiot, you're already here might as well get on with it, _he reprimands himself internally.

"He should be at the visitor's lounge. It is the first room to the right."

Tobias thanks the receptionist and walks toward the direction she pointed out. The door is open enough to allow him to see in but not for any person from the inside to see out since he's coming from a corner. Indeed, Marcus is there. He looks comfortable drinking what he guesses as coffee. The whole hallway smells like it. Tobias opens the door before any thoughts of fleeing the situation take concrete hold of his mind.

"Ah, if it isn't my son. What a pleasant surprise," his father says ,voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Marcus." Tobias just stands there near the door even if there are chairs around and even a cozy-looking couch in one corner.

"How was your trip? I hope it went well. Did you get anything for me?" Marcus sips from his mug, fingers tapping a regular rhythm on the table beside him - calculated gestures to present a calm man. It disgusts Tobias.

"Stop it. Don't pretend like you care. You never did, not ever," Tobias almost burst out. Jack Kang, one of his father's associates, was the one who convinced him to put Marcus here in an attempt to save his career. He knows it's useless; the man would never change. People attributed his drinking to Evelyn's leaving but he knows it isn't true. For as long as he could remember, his father had never gone a day without a drink. Alcohol, though, isn't really his problem. There's something more, something other people don't see because no one really knows Marcus completely. He'd hurt both him and his mother even when he was sober. He'd go to school every day hiding the bruises and, sometimes, wounds; made excuses of random accidents that never really happened every time a teacher, a coach or a classmate sees the marks he'd inflicted on his body.

"Are you here to gloat? I dare you to. You are the reason why I am here." When Tobias doesn't answer, his father continues, "You and your mother are my biggest mistakes." The look Marcus gives him is full of accusation. Tobias can't help but laugh.

"If you were so smart, then why did you make those mistakes?" Tobias taunts the older man. "I never chose you to be my father. I never would have if I were given a chance."

For a few tense minutes, both of them are quiet: the father with his arms crossed still seated on the same chair and the son staring intently out the room's windows silently cursing the overcast sky even though it doesn't have anything to do with what's happening right now.

"So, you think you're better than me now?" Marcus smirks then laughs, the sound of which reminds him of nails being dragged along a chalkboard, irritating and menacing both at the same time. "You will end up like me. Nothing good will ever come out of you. You're still just my son, and you'll always be."

Tobias breathes so deep filling his lungs with too much air he thinks they may just explode before turning towards Marcus. "Maybe I'll be like you," he wills his feet to remain planted on the same spot unsure what he'd do if he could get his hands on the other person in the room. "Maybe I won't, but at least I know I tried to be different. And you will only be my father because biology dictates it. But you will never have my respect, you've lost it a long time ago."

Tobias starts toward the door but when his hand is already on the handle he turns around and with quick strides brings himself across Marcus, the table is the only thing between them. "I do have a reason for coming here." The metal burns through him from the inside of his jacket pocket, Evelyn's wedding band. Tobias fishes it out then almost slams it on the table in front of his father. He's only fulfilling last requests. "My mother asked that I give that back."

"Nice of her," Marcus says evenly.

"Was. Was nice of her," Tobias corrects him - eyes on the ground, fist clenched tightly - and because he doesn't have any more time to waste on an explanation undeserved by the person who'll hear it, he walks out of the room then out of the center not even glancing at the receptionist who said goodbye to him. What did he expect anyway? That he'd recant, say sorry? He's not getting that, no, not in this lifetime, and he should have known better than to get his hopes up. But that's the thing with hope, it comes even without being invited and it works like a double-edged sword. It could keep you alive, or kill you with just a single thrust.

He starts the engine and drives back to the Pedrad's. He just got to hold on to that one thought: Maybe he'd be like Marcus in the end but at least he knows he tried to pull away from his shadow, tried to make a different path for himself. It is not comforting, not by a long shot, but right now it should suffice. He still has years to change it, and he swears he will.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tris stares blankly at the computer screen, the cursor taunting her blinking over and over on the still blank document she opened an hour ago. It was supposed to be a letter for her students' parents informing them about their planned trip to the zoo next week. It was simple stuff - just the what, when, where and why of the activity - and normally she'd finish writing something like this almost as soon as she starts working.

The keyword there is _normally_.

Tris' thoughts aren't exactly running on its usual organized course. She's unfocused, her head at different places all at once, and she knows the exact reason why. It's been almost two full days since she'd last talked to Christina but still their conversation unsettles her; that and her best friend's silence.

Being half a country away from home, Christina's the closest thing Tris has to a family. She'd always been there for her to laugh, cry and talk with, and not having her around right now to help figure her own thoughts out is enough to break her a bit inside. She texted her, of course, apologized for snapping at her, but while Christina replied that they were fine Tris still feels like they are the opposite of it. By all accounts, this isn't their first fight. Like any other friendship, the two of them had gone through rough times. They've fought over some of the pettiest stuff like who's the best member of the Powerpuff Girls to more serious matters, the last of which centered on the heart of their problem now: not telling Tobias she was pregnant with his kid. Her daughter asking Christina about the man who fathered her only opened a can of worms, an old one at that.

It hurt Tris when Maggie went to her godmother for answers instead of her. She's her mother and she's supposed to be the first person her daughter runs to, asks help from, but she can't really blame her little girl for doing what she did. Tris admits it; she hasn't been forthcoming with Maggie about who her father is. Every time she asks she either avoids her questions or gives her vague answers. In her defense, she did it out of love. She's only a mother trying to look out for her daughter, protecting her from getting hurt. There's also a part of her, albeit a small, rueful one, that still thinks Maggie is too young to even understand the questions she'd been asking let alone comprehend the answers those questions begets.

But maybe she underestimated her own daughter.

Tris knew the day will come when Margaret's questions about her dad would only get more and more frequent. It is human nature to want to know after all, and wanting to know where you came from - your history - is an important part of forming yourself as your own person. Maggie is growing up and starting to separate herself from Tris. She's becoming someone that is all her own forming her own thoughts, habits and personality. Tris knew all these things as facts she would never be able to escape, truths she'd have to deal with, but she didn't expect it to be this soon. She thought she'd have a few more years' leeway, sufficient time to prepare a good enough explanation for her daughter about her dad: how she and her father loved each other but things between them didn't work out, that they haven't seen nor talked for years; that her father didn't even know about her.

_How do you tell a four something year old all those stuff without hurting her? How do you make her understand all your complicated adult shit?_

The cuckoo clock hanging on the wall behind Tris chimes promptly on the hour. It jolts her awake, brings her back to earth, and in the process, Tris bangs her knees hard against the top of the coffee table in a nervous fright. She mutters a lowly expletive before looking over her computer screen deciding finally to give up trying to write. She shuts down the machine promising herself that she'll finish the damned letter very early tomorrow. The computer says it's 10 already. Normally, Tris would be in bed waiting for sleep to come. There's no doing that tonight though, she's too keyed up for sleep.

She needs to talk to somebody.

Tris gathers her laptop to her chest and heads up to her room all the while running names through her mind_. Who to call? _Christina's easily eliminated. She's in the hospital already, slugging it out again on another graveyard shift. Besides, it's not like Tris doesn't know what her best friend's opinion about this particular topic is. Their conversations about Tobias and telling Maggie about him have a bad habit of turning into bitter lectures. It was better talking to Uriah. He, at least, still manages to make her laugh while giving him his own version of a smackdown, but he's still not yet home from his military stint so he's also not an option.

Then there's her family.

Tris is pretty sure Caleb is still up reading or studying. But what does her brother know about being in this sort of situation? He's neck-deep into his post graduate research and his work he doesn't even bother going out on dates, let alone have a girlfriend. Andrew wouldn't mind if she calls but Tris could only imagine how awkward talking to her father about Tobias will be.

That leaves Tris with only one person.

She absent-mindedly picks up her phone and dials. It's the same number from her childhood, one she was told she can call whenever she feels like she needs rescue, or just want to plain talk to someone. A soft female voice answers on the third ring and instantly Tris feels comforted.

"Mom," she croaks out. She clears her throat and repeats the greeting again, " Hi, Mom."

"Beatrice, is something wrong?" Her mother's sweet voice is laced with worry. She hates this; she shouldn't be worrying about her but she guesses it's part of becoming a parent - you always worry about your child no matter their age.

"I'm okay," she lies. _Must she tell her?_ "I'm okay, Mom. Where's Dad?"

"He got called in for an emergency operation. One of his older patients," her mother explains. It's not an unusual thing. Her father's profession demands a lot of his time but still he always makes time for his family. He and her mother make the whole family thing look so easy. They're an unbreakable unit, and growing up she'd always thought that her parents are what love looks like; that their family is how a family should look like. Now, she realized just how lucky she was for having both of them.

Tris couldn't have asked for a better set of parents, for a better family really. It was something she wished Tobias had though. Maybe if he grew around a loving family, he'd still be with her. He wouldn't have had to go away in the first place. They weren't together anymore, hadn't been okay for months even before he left but still her opinion about Marcus and Evelyn hadn't changed, not even a bit. Tobias never deserved anything his parents did to hurt him.

Her heart clenches painfully just thinking about him. Even then, no matter how angry she was with him, Tris can't bring herself to hate him; can't even manage to try forgetting him. There's this really old, sappy cliché Uri always pits against her whenever he goes on Skype to talk to her and Christina -_"First love never dies" - _somehow Tris is starting to believe that stupid saying. Maybe it will always be like this, her remembering and hurting again and again, never quite getting over him.

"Beatrice, honey, are you alright? You sound strange," Natalie brings Tris back from her thoughts.

"Oh," she utters deciding what to say next. "I'm really okay, Mom." She tries to change the subject quickly. "How are you? Why are you still up?"

"I'm fine. I had to help your father get ready but I'll sleep in a few." Her mother's tinkling laugh travels through the phone lines making it seem like she's just sitting across from Tris exchanging stories about their day. "Now, will you tell me why you really called? It's unlike you to call in the middle of the night only to ask about how I and your father are doing."

Tris closes her eyes and leans her head against her bed's head board. "I'm not keeping you up, am I?" She gets out along with a long exhale.

"No, honey, you aren't," Natalie answers. Tris could almost imagine her smiling. Her mother's like that, always ready to help anyone. "And you know you can tell me anything."

"Mom," Tris' voice is unsteady grappling between logic and emotions, "it's Maggie." She takes a deep breath before continuing trying really hard not to scramble her already unruly thoughts only to fail. "Margaret asked Christina about Tobias. Well, not really about him, not directly, but I guess you get what I mean."

"Yes," Natalie sighs, "I think I understand. What exactly did our little one ask?"

Tris tells her mother everything, from her awkward date with Al down to Christina's recent coldness towards her. Natalie listened on the other end with patience worthy of an award. Since she never really thought about what she was going to say before dialing home, Tris found herself blabbering, getting out the first words that come to mind. She lets out a deep, shuddering breath afterwards suddenly tired.

"How do you feel about this, Beatrice?" Natalie asks.

Tris pinches the bridge of her nose, frustration peaking again. "Mostly confused, a bit angry, but I don't know who or what I'm supposed to be angry at. I don't want to hurt Maggie. She's still too young to understand some things," she confesses. "I don't know what to do, Mom."

Natalie doesn't answer for a while and it makes Tris nervous. It's been so long since the last time her mother admonished her. She and her father didn't even get angry when she told her family she was pregnant. If anything, her parents were disappointed, just that, disappointed, but their love for her overruled that. They respected her decisions and treated her as an equal. They've always been for her, cheering her on especially her mother. Maybe she still is just not this time. Maybe Tris is doing extremely bad right now Natalie can't even give her a decent piece of advice.

Her mother's voice, though, is still calm when she finally breaks their silence. "But your daughter deserves to know, honey. Christina is right. It will hurt more if she finds out from another person." Natalie lets out a loaded sigh, "It will hurt whichever way she finds out."

Tris thinks about this for a while carefully turning it over this way and that but only seeing the same thing whichever side is up. Her mother is right just as Christina is.

Defeated, she responds, "I'm a bad mother."

Natalie laughs, the sound amused and not at all what Tris expected her mother to do after such a heart-to-heart talk. "You know, I used to think the same thing about myself then. When I and your dad had Caleb, we were both happy and scared. Half of the time we didn't know what we were doing. When you came a year later, we still didn't," she narrates. "Beatrice, being a parent, it's a hit and miss. One moment you think you got it all figured out, the next thing something goes wrong and you're brought back to where you started. You teach and guide your child but you also learn from them. That's what I and your dad got from you and your brother."

"But things were different for you and dad. You have each other," Tris says.

"I know things may be more difficult for you," her mother replies, "but it's not entirely different, Beatrice. You have me and your father. You have Caleb and your friends. You aren't alone."

It's not absolute but Tris allows herself to be comforted by her mother's words and it calms her down. _She isn't alone. She has the people she loves on her back_. It's empowering enough.

"I think you know what to do, honey," Natalie tells Tris.

"Yes," she sighs, conceding, "I think I do."

"Beatrice, the right thing to do isn't always nice," her mother reminds her, "but in the end it will do everyone good."

"I understand, Mom," Tris acquiesces, "I understand." She glances at the alarm clock sitting on top of her bedside table, fifteen minutes before 11. It's really late and she still has to wake up an hour earlier than her usual time tomorrow morning if she wants to finish her letter. "Mom, thank you for listening. I really needed it," she tells her mother with all honesty. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Beatrice," Natalie says back, "No matter what."

And with that, Tris says goodbye to her mother promising to call again in a day or two. She walks across her room to the dresser to get her pajamas. Unintentionally, she glances at her image reflected on the mirror hanging above it. She looks tired: her hair limp and dull, her skin pale almost sallow and there are dark circles under her eyes. _Not attractive, definitely not attractive_, Tris tells herself. She wonders why Al still wants to go out with her, or what Tobias saw in her in the first places. She shakes her head warding off further thoughts about her insecurities.

Tris was about to head straight to the bathroom when she passes her daughter's room. The door is slightly ajar and the faint glow from her night light spills a bit into the hallway. She opens it as quietly as she can wanting to check on Maggie before washing up. She's presented with her daughter's sleeping form, curled up on her side hugging a pillow, a picture of innocence and peace. Tris smiles slightly but it quickly evaporates into the cold night air when she spots her baby's new drawing taped on the wall beside her study table: stick people meant to represent a family with a picket-fenced house in the background. It wouldn't be unusual for her child if it weren't for the additional stick person with dark hair and dark blue eyes.

In her hurry to exit her daughter's room, Tris knocks off Maggie's pencil holder. The clatter wakes the child up.

"Mom?" Maggie says from her bed as Tris picks up the various length pencils, crayons and markers. "Mommy?"

"Yes, baby, it's me," Tris responds. She hears rather than see her daughter sit up from her bed. She carefully places the pencil holder back on top of the table and walks towards her daughter sitting at the edge of her small bed. "I'm sorry I woke you up," she tells her, hand stroking Maggie's dark, thick waves. Her conversations with both Christina and Natalie echo through her mind. _"Time is against you,"_ her best friend told her, _"Your daughter deserves to know,"_ her mother said not an hour ago. Tris takes a deep breath and holds her daughter closer hoping it will be enough to steady her. "Auntie Christina told me you asked her about your dad. Is that him in the picture?"

"Yes," came her child's reply.

"Why did you ask Auntie Christina instead of me?" Tris asks back. She hopes the hurt doesn't show in her voice.

"Because you don't answer," Maggie looks up at her, eyes guilty. "Are you mad at me?"

"No, baby," Tris leans down and places her lips on her little girl's forehead. She smells like tea tree and lavender and baby powder. "No, baby, I'm not mad. Mommy actually needs to say sorry to you. You can ask me about Dad now. I'll tell you what you want to know," she promises her daughter.

"Auntie Christina said I have daddy's eyes," Maggie says, "but not quite. I don't understand her."

Tris chuckles a bit and stands up to get her daughter's small mirror on her dresser. "You got both our eyes," she tells her then makes her child look into the mirror. "See the color of your eyes?" Maggie nods. "Your eyes are as wide as mine but the color, you got it from your Dad. You have his lips and hair, too," Tris continues, ruffling her daughter's hair which makes the child giggle. "And he also gets cranky like you do."

"Is he handsome like Angela's papa? He also has blue eyes," Margaret asks all innocence.

Tris smiles a bit. She'd always thought Tobias was handsome. If he were as outgoing as his best friend Zeke, flocks of girls will surely throw themselves at him. "Nope," she answers, "more handsome."

Maggie smiles back like the two of them are conspiring on something but a yawn takes over her small mouth. "Can you tell me more about him, Mommy? What's his name? What's he like?" Her daughter's already sleepy again but there's still that inquisitive gleam in her eyes and, if Tris is being honest, some longing for someone she'd never even met but still so much a part of her. It breaks her heart and she gives in telling Maggie about the charm bracelet she gave her, that it was from her father. Tris tells her about the night Tobias gave it to her, how clumsy they were dancing around their high school gym during Homecoming. She tells her, too, about their first date at Navy Pier and how he rode the Ferris Wheel with her even if he had a huge fear of heights. She could go on with her stories. It's easier now to recall the happy parts of their relationship than it was months after he left her and she found out she was carrying his child.

"Tobias Eaton, that's his name," Tris softly whispers to Maggie like it's their secret.

Maggie's breathing starts settling to a slower rhythm, a sign that she's falling asleep again. Tris doesn't know if she'd heard everything she told her but it's enough for tonight. She gently lays her daughter's head back unto the pillow before covering her with the blanket. Tris was about to stand up when a small hand weakly grabs her wrist. "Mommy, sleep beside me," her daughter sleepily requests, and just like how she gave into her request to tell her stories about her father, Tris also gives into this one.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N :** Finally! After a handful of back-and-forths with my beta/best friend/nurse-on-call Eva, this is done and cleaned and ready for your reading. (grins widely) As usual, thank you to everyone who favorited, followed, and, most especially, left reviews on this story and my other ones. Writing gets lonely sometimes so it feels great that my work is being appreciated. (cyber hugs!).

I'm on Tumblr - _herbrightoceaneye_s - I think I may just post other outtakes there soon because they're piling up.

* * *

><p>After looking over the pantry and fridge one last time, Tris drags a chair near the kitchen window ready to make her grocery list, a hot cup of chamomile tea and a small pad of paper waiting for her on the windowsill. She runs her things-to-do silently inside her head: cleaning, groceries, cartoon DVD marathon, a few drinks over pizza with Will and Christina once Maggie's asleep. This day is going to be dedicated to relaxing, something she hasn't done in a long while. She smiles at the thought.<p>

Tris woke up early that Saturday morning, three hours earlier than her usual 8AM weekend schedule. She is happy and carefree; had managed to, so far, stay that way even while she tackled the pile of clothes she will later wash after breakfast. Tris had been running on a good mood the past couple of days, an effect of her talk with her mother. It helped more than she thought it would. It unburdened her; made things somehow clearer.

She made two resolutions that night, the first of which was about Christina. Tris hounded her, sent her best friend text after text until she got a longer, more human reply than a moody _okay_. "Are you on something, Tris? Stop it! You are annoying," Christina responded to one of her messages. Instead of replying, she quickly dialed her number and got her to agree to an impromptu coffee date with her. Tris even bought a box of chocolates, a bribe she knew Christina could never refuse because she'd always been a chocolate addict, and wrote _'Let's be friends again'_ in loopy, childish lettering on the card she stuck on the box. It made Christina guffaw in the cafe. It worked. They've started talking again after that like nothing ever happened.

The clock on the microwave says it's 15 minutes pass six, which means there's a good chance Christina's done with work. Tris takes her chance and presses _'2'_ on her speed dial, her best friend answers after three tries

"Come over for breakfast. I'm going to make pancakes," Tris cheerfully says without even bothering to say hello. "Chocolate chip pancakes topped with Nutella sound great this morning."

"Good morning to you, too, Tris," Christina snorts. "At least one of us is having a great morning. Can't I go home first? I'm tired."

Oblivious to her friend's mild refusal, Tris pushes. "You can shower and sleep here. You can borrow my bigger clothes.". The other girl at the end of the line sighs heavily, a sign that she's thinking Tris' suggestion through. She knows she'll break into her eventually.

"Beatrice Prior, are you listening? I'm massively, extremely, extensively tired," Christina whines. "My back aches like the devil himself has been poking it and my knees feel like they're gonna give way any time. I won't be any use to you even if I go there."

Tris fiddles with her pad and pencil thinking of other ways to bribe her. "Please, Chris. Please," a lopsided smile on her lips, "You can have extra pancakes. I'll even fix you a cup of real hot chocolate. You can have my bed. Go here."

"Alright," Christina gives up, gives into her pestering, "alright, you win. I'm turning back." Her best friend lets out a short, airy laugh. "What is up with you? I'm starting to get really concerned."

"Well, you know," Tris chuckles, "sun shining, birds chirping."

"Dear, it has been raining for the last two days. What the hell are you saying?" Christina quips.

"Nothing," Tris laughs, the sound whole-hearted and full, "I'm just happy. Anyway, get your butt up here, alright? I'm going to prepare the batter already."

"That's what I'm doing right now," her best friend retorts. "I honestly don't know what to do with you. You're pissy one minute then the next you're as bright as the sun should be if it's actually doing its job right now, and you ask me where Maggie got her moodiness," Christina chortles. "But seriously, Tris, I'm happy you're happy."

Tris could imagine the smile on Christina's face right now. She's pretty with her dark skin, tawny eyes and curly hair. She's even prettier when she smiles, but her friend's not one to bestow anyone her smile if she doesn't mean it. "Yeah," Tris says gratefully, "I'm happy that I am happy, too. Does everyone good, right?"

"Yes," Christina answers. "I'll see you in a few. That cup of real hot chocolate you were talking about better be ready."

"Yes, ma'am, it will."

Christina hangs up, the sound of her laughter cut short when the line went dead. Tris goes on with scribbling down her grocery list and finishing her tea, which has gone lukewarm. A quarter more before seven, 20 minutes more and Christina will be prancing down to her door. It's enough time to load the whites into the washer and prepare the pancake batter. She does just that with enough time to spare to check on her daughter.

Her tread light and her movements careful, she takes a peek into Maggie's room. She's still asleep, arms around one of her pillows and blanket halfway off her small, toddler body. She tiptoes her way inside and pulls the blanket back up to her daughter's chin before settling herself on the floor next to the bed. Wonder and amazement play through Tris' face as she watches a few strands of Maggie's hair move with every inhale and exhale. She looks sturdy now, a far cry from the tiny, squabbling pink thing she had been when she was born. Tris smiles thinking back to that day four years ago. She thought the pain would never end, but after 18 exhausting hours of labor, a spooked Caleb and a verbally-abused Christina, Maggie finally came.

Tris presses a soft kiss onto her daughter's cheek. Margaret promised to help her with the house clean-up but she decides to let her sleep some more. They've both stayed up late last night after all, talking and exchanging stories. Tris gets up and strides toward the window, peeks then closes the curtains again. You can easily see the front yard from Maggie's room, but there's no sign of Christina anywhere yet. It's usually a 30 to 45-minute drive from the hospital she works at.

Tris moves quietly through Maggie's room, tidying her study table first then her closet. She'll just make Christina's hot chocolate once she arrives. It will get cold anyway if she prepares it now.

Her second resolution is a work in progress. She promised herself she'll tell Maggie about her father and her time with him, about her life before she came into existence. She mostly talks to her every night about it, telling her stories like they were some sort of fairy tale, and maybe for her daughter they were. Maggie attentively listens to her almost like she can wrap her small hands around each of her memories, devouring it and owning it as hers. She'd stop her to ask questions every now and then, things Tris could readily answer because even after five years spent apart, she still can remember every detail and nuance that are all parts of him. When Maggie, however, asked the question she most dreaded - _Why is Daddy not with us?_ - Tris still had to steel herself steady. She answered her with as much honesty and calm she could muster. _"We love each other, me and your dad, but things didn't work out for us," _she told her daughter. Maggie looked worried and confused afterwards, obviously not comprehending what she meant, and it prompted Tris to reassure her with promises of a better explanation once she's older and able to understand better. She expected her to insist on an answer but, surprisingly, her daughter agreed with a smile and went back to asking her random things about Tobias like what's his favorite color ("_Blue because it reminds him of the ocean and the sky."_) and his favorite food (_"He's not a picky eater. He'll eat whatever you serve him but he loves spaghetti, too."_). Tris knows what Maggie's trying to do, comparing and finding similarities and differences between herself and the father she hasn't met.

Last night was an especially long one for both of them. It was a Friday anyway, and usually, Maggie's allowed to stay up longer since she doesn't have to go to school the next day. Tris was in the middle of telling her daughter about that time when Tobias surprised her with a small dinner party with him, their friends and families to celebrate hers, Christina's and Will's acceptance into the University of Washington when she interrupted her with a request.

"Mom, do you have a picture of Daddy?" Maggie asked, eyes hopeful.

"Yes. A lot of them," she had answered with a smile. "Do you want to see them?" Her daughter eagerly nodded. "I keep them in a box but it's way up there in my closet. I'll get them tomorrow after we clean, alright?" Maggie agreed without even thinking about it, and that's how she ended up cleaning and organizing this early in the morning.

The sound of an engine cuts through Tris' haze and prompts her to get up from where she'd been sitting on the floor to peek through the curtains again. Sure enough Christina's parked in front of her lawn. She places the last stack of Maggie's clothes she'd re-folded inside her closet and goes downstairs to open the door for her best friend.

"Where's my hot chocolate?" Christina says in greeting, smile bright and playful.

"Just about to prepare it," Tris gently closes the door. "I wanted it steaming hot for you."

"Unfair," the tall girl makes a face, "I drove myself here as fast as I could because of it. My beloved godchild still sleeping?"

"Yup, so lower down your voice." Tris leads Christina to the kitchen. "We stayed up late last night."

"You'd been telling her about her dad?" Her best friend inquires to which she smiles and nods. Christina settles herself comfortably on the chair she'd pulled near the window. "That's good, you know. I mean, at least now you wouldn't have to worry about other people who don't even know a thing about you telling her lies, right?"

Tris takes out the batter, the cocoa chocolate she chopped earlier and milk from the fridge before turning her attention back to Christina. "I think Maggie's smart enough to come to me if that happens."

"Still, even if they aren't true, people will say things that will hurt her."

She mulls the thought over. Words are powerful, Tris knows that, and once they're out, well, they're out and cannot be taken back.

"You're right," she sighs, "I guess I'd have to tell her about that, too, huh?"

Christina doesn't answer, just nods. She's still in her Winnie the Pooh printed scrubs. It helps, she says, diverts the sick kids' attention somewhere else other than their pain. She'd been working with kids with cancer for the past three years. Tris thinks it's part of the reason why she's so good with Maggie.

Christina sits up and walks towards her, getting the skillet from the cabinet to her left. "So, Gap's on sale. 30% off on all items, up to 50 on others. We should check it," Christina tells her while she clicks on another burner in the stove.

"Kids apparel included?" Tris asks, hands busy stirring in the chocolate into the milk in the pan.

"Yup."

"How you can know all these mall sales is beyond me, Chris," Tris laughs, "but I'll go. Maggie needs a new pair of jeans anyway."

"That kid of yours is growing fast. Too fast. By the time she's 12, she'll be taller than you," her friend teases.

"Shut up! Bring it up to 14 or maybe 15. I'd hate to wear heels around my own daughter just to be at her eye level."

"It's bound to happen," Christina grins, "shorty."

"Lanky, you're all limbs and not much heft," Tris hurls back, poking Christina's side.

"Midget."

"Ouch, that's too much."

"Sorry," Christina laughs, "Anyway, so the plan is to go check out the mall sales, drop by the grocery and go back here then cook dinner. Then Will follows us after."

"That's the plan," Tris answers, "We can have a few drinks after but let's wait until Maggie's asleep.

"Sounds like we've got it all figured out," Christina says and Tris thought so, too, but what she didn't know was that chance and fate have something so drastically different laid out for her; something that would make it easier for her not to smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tobias looks around the bare space that is his new apartment: a nifty studio-type affair in a five-story building located right at the heart of Seattle's Ballard neighborhood. He wanted a unit somewhere in the second floor but there wasn't any vacancy so he made do with the one he got now, on the third floor. It wasn't that big of a compromise anyway. With the soaring rent rates, he was lucky enough to snag the place for a reasonable price.

The apartment is small but its floor-to-ceiling windows create the illusion of a bigger space. It lets an ample amount of sunlight to brighten up the whole area. He can't help but think of his mother. She would have loved this place. Having spent most of her childhood near the white-sand beaches of Mexico, Evelyn loved the sun and its warmth. She'd always tell him about it when he was younger, a bedtime ritual that's all theirs and not tinged by his father's rage and violence.

Tobias pushes the thought down to the back of his mind where he compartmentalizes all the other stuff he still hasn't managed to figure out. If there's a good thing about it, it is that the good memories come more often now instead of the usual betrayed and angry feelings that had haunted him for so long when it comes to his mother. It's a big leap even if he still can't make sense of how he truly feels now about Evelyn, his confrontation with his father a few days ago not helping at all to clear his mind. A part of him understands why she left him with Marcus but another part, still the stronger and louder one, says she did it all just for herself.

He redirects his focus again back to the things he needs done immediately.

The apartment comes with a fridge, washer and dryer, a built-in microwave and a dishwasher but he still had to buy a few other appliances and furniture. That was what occupied most of his day yesterday, and this morning all of his purchases will be delivered. He just looked for the basics: bed, a dining set, a couch and a coffee table. He still has to get a few other stuff like pots and pans, cutlery, glasses, and dishes. He didn't bother getting a T.V. He doesn't have much use for it anyway. These days you could easily watch anything from your computer, T.V. shows included. But he thinks he'll get one some other time _'after he'd settled in Seattle_' as Amar had said. Tobias thinks it's a bit funny with the whole rhyme thing going on. But then again, his former manager had always been. He and Amar worked together for two years back in Singapore but he left for home, America, to settle some issue with his partner.

They met up for a couple of drinks last night. He was the same person responsible for getting him here. Amar was supposedly offered the position he will be taking over two weeks from now but he declined it saying it wasn't fit for him and, instead, recommended Tobias. He introduced him to a couple of people who'll apparently be part of his team. He was hoping he'd get to meet George, too, but Amar said that he was attending a conference in New York. The whole thing was a bit awkward for Tobias. He hasn't even started at his new job and yet there he was with people he'd be working with. Amar tried to make him talk. Obviously, he'd already boasted him up to the other guys. Tobias tried to be polite as much as possible but he only ended up, probably, looking like a snob.

Tobias and Amar were able to catch up more with each other on the drive back to his hotel. He had laughed at him when he told him that the apartment he found is in Ballard.

"That's far from work," Amar told him, disbelief in his voice. "You've gotta train yourself to wake up a bit earlier."

"It's okay," Tobias answered. "The bus line is very accessible from the apartment so, I think it will work."

"Are you kidding me?" Amar laughed louder then. "This isn't Singapore where almost everything is within walking distance. There's traffic."

"I think I'll live," he reasoned out. "I'll just have to get by with commuting for a while until I've paid off my cards for the stuff I bought for the place. Then maybe I'll look for a car."

"Well, boy, you're lucky. I'm selling this baby," Amar said with a grin, hand tapping the steering wheel. "You can have her and just start paying when you can."

"You don't have to," Tobias declined. He didn't want to abuse his friend's goodness. "You've already done a lot for me. I wouldn't know how to repay you." He laughs lightly.

"Bullshit, Eaton. Just take her. You'd be doing me a big favor. I'd be much more at peace knowing you have it." Amar smirked, "I've taken so much care of this car. I know you will, too, so just take it."

"Why are you selling this anyway?" Tobias fiddled with the stereo. Indeed, the car is in very good shape; ran smoothly and silently.

"George," his friend rolled his eyes, "says we have no use for two cars, insurance and all the costs of maintaining them"

"You won't want her back? And how about the paperwork? "

"I don't want to fight with George over a car. Not worth it. We can work on paperwork, transfer and all that stuff later. "

"Really, Amar, it's too much."

"You know, you're too conscientious sometimes." Amar smiled at him, "How 'bout this? Get yourself started first here at Seattle. I'll let you borrow the car," his friend air quotes when he says the word _'borrow'_, "Then you can start paying. Deal? But I'd leave this with you already so you can get around town."

He just nodded, agreeing for the sake of ending the conversation. He'd have to talk to him about the whole deal at a later date. Tobias knows Amar means well but he still thinks it's too much for his friend to do. He had never really been comfortable with owing people.

Three knocks on his door is enough to bring him back to the present. _Must be the delivery guys_, he thinks to himself, and indeed he's proven correct. For the rest of the morning he busied himself with putting the whole place together only pausing every now and then to check on his messages and emails. There were a couple ones from both Zeke and Hana reminding him about tomorrow, and a few new emails from Nita, which Tobias didn't even bother to open enough to know what she wrote.

Mind straight on finishing his tasks, Tobias forgets all about lunch. It wasn't until mid-afternoon that he felt just how hungry he is. He wasn't really planning on buying groceries since he'll go back to Chicago tomorrow morning for Uriah's homecoming. But he'd have to get something for dinner later and, from his visits to see Tris years ago, he knows there's a Trader Joe's somewhere near. If he'd be honest with himself, he kind of misses their microwaveable mac and cheese. It's still instant food, but who the hell cares? It tastes great.

Tobias looks out the window, he didn't notice but the clouds looked heavy with rain again. Not wanting to get caught in the eventual downpour, he grabs his jacket and keys, and heads to the grocery.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Unlike what Tris and Christina had planned earlier that day, there won't be a trip to the mall. Cleaning the house took a lot more time than she had expected and she had to prioritize her remaining tasks. Christina said it's alright, they still have up until tomorrow to catch the sale and that refilling her pantry is more important. There's no more sugar, milk, coffee and, scrawled at the bottom of her list in her child's wiggly handwriting, cookie butter.

That's how she finds herself driving towards Ballard where the nearest Trader Joe's is located with Christina on the passenger seat busy texting Will and a sullen, moody Maggie strapped on her car seat at the back.

"Will was asking if we're planning anything for Uri when he comes to visit," Christina tells her, her hands still on her phone.

"Uncle Uri is here?" Maggie asks both of them.

"No, not yet" Tris shakes her head but smiles at the rear view mirror so her daughter could see her, "He's coming home tomorrow and he said he will visit you."

"When?" The girl asks excitedly, some semblance of her cheery mood coming back.

"We don't know yet dearie," Christina twists a bit so he could look at Margaret. "He's going home first to his brother and mommy before he visits us."

"He has a brother?"

"Yes, baby, he has," Tris answers Maggie's question, then to Christina she says, "We could go fishing or we could hike then camp out in the woods. I'm sure Hana's already throwing him a party tomorrow."

"I want to go camping," Maggie exclaims at the same time Christina says, "Yeah, about that."

"Uncle Uri will love that, too, Maggie," Tris responds to her daughter. She looks at her best friend pleadingly hoping that she could beam through her mind and tell her that this isn't the time to talk about whatever it is she's thinking about, not with Margaret on the backseat listening to them.

Thankfully, Christina gets the hint and asks another question instead. "Where will he stay, your place or ours?" Will and her best friend had moved in together after both have earned their undergraduate degrees; Tris graduated a year later. They live in the north eastern part of Seattle, near the university district, in a cozy one-bedroom apartment. Christina and Will won't mind having Uriah around but she can't help but think the latter would be left to his own devises. The couple has an inhumane schedule with Christina working graveyard shifts four times a week and Will at school for most of the day.

"I'd take him in," Tris volunteers, "Maggie would love having him around."

"Yeah, I thought so, too," Christina smiles. "Your place is bigger than ours anyway." She opens her bag, searching for something inside it. "You're not the only one with chores to do," her friend exclaims, brows quirking, "though I'll let Will do the cleaning."

"You always make him clean," Tris laughs. She drives around the parking lot looking for an empty spot. There's one at the far end of one corner. "Good thing Will never gets tired of looking after you," she tells Christina while she puts on her signals and carefully reverses into the small space.

"Hey! I take care of him, too," the other girl defends herself.

The two friends let Maggie walk a couple of feet ahead of them once they're out of the car. "You're aware that your kid isn't the only person crazy about cookie butter, right? All of TJ's stocks for the day are surely gone by this time. What will you do?" Christina asks Tris quietly. "Baby girl's already tired and she'd throw a tantrum any time at the tiniest nudging."

"I'd think of something," she tells her but even as she says the words she knows she'd be hard-pressed later. She hopes Maggie sees something else that would interest her and forget all about the stuff she added on Tris' grocery list. "We better hurry up, make this a short trip. It looks like it's going to rain."

"You haven't been to Chicago for a very long time, Tris," Christina tells her once they're inside Trader Joe's. Maggie is already at the line of push carts trying to pull one out with both her hands. She puffs her cheeks with air like it would help her with what she's doing. One of the grocery's crew sees her and helps.

"She's yours?" The teen-aged girl who helped her asked to which Tris answered a proud _'Yes'_. "She's adorable."

"She is," she responded, eyes on Maggie before looking at the girl again, "Thanks for helping her."

The girl smiles back, says it not a big deal and in fact a part of her job, and wishes them a happy time shopping. Tris unfolds the cart's child seat. "Mommy, no," Maggie pouts, "I want to push the cart."

"It's heavy," she reasons out, momentarily glancing at Christina for help.

"How about you hold on to my basket, kiddo. We'll play a game," Christina quirks her brows, posing a challenge to her daughter. "I'll tell you what things I need then you'll get them for me. But if you can't lift or reach them, you'll show me where they are, alright?"

"Okay," Maggie agrees holding out her hands for the basket. She runs ahead of them again.

"I'm sorry, Chris," Tris sighs once her little girl's out of earshot. "I'm just tired and she's so stubborn, you know. Sometimes I can't keep up with her."

"I know," her friend chuckles. "It's like I'm seeing two people in her." Christina shakes her head, her dark curls bouncing with the movement. "Anyway, when do you think you'd go back home?"

"I'm not sure," she presses her lips together, thinking what to say next, "Maybe when Maggie's a little older, or once I'm ready. I don't know, but I'd have to go back eventually. I don't want her to grow old and not even see where I came from." She follows her daughter with her eyes. "Or where her father came from," she adds quietly.

Christina juts out her lower lip, "I understand," then calls the little girl and tells her to get a pack of vegie chips. "I never imagined things to be like this. But I guess you'll never really know what's out there for you, right."

Tris doesn't respond, just nods in agreement because this wasn't how she thought things will be, too, for herself. She wasn't unhappy; her life, by no means, isn't tragic or trying. Sure, being a young single mother is hard but she didn't even have to go through what most other women in a similar predicament had to face. She has a supportive and loving family, and caring friends who had all helped her raise her daughter, get her back on her feet. But, somehow, there's still an emptiness she doesn't know how to fill.

Both women went on talking about their hiking and camping trip while they get the rest of the items on their respective lists. Christina said it will be good not only for Uri but also for Will who has been stressed out lately over his exams. Tris thought Maggie has forgotten about her jar of cookie butter, especially after she'd put a bag of chocolate chip cookies inside their cart, but when they passed through the aisle where it is usually displayed, she asked her where the stuff is and, for lack of any other more creative devise, she tells her there's none left.

"You can get anything else you want, or we could go back tomorrow morning. We'd be early so we'd get a jar. Okay?" The little girl pouts and crosses her arms in front of her, a gesture that looked so eerily familiar. "Margaret, don't pull that one on me." Tris' voice was a lot harder than she intended to so she tries again, tampering her own frustration down, "We'll get your cookie butter tomorrow, alright?" She doesn't get any answer, Maggie just marches ahead of her and Christina.

Tris closes her eyes for a moment then massages the back of her neck, trying to will away some of the tension off her body. Christina puts a hand on her shoulder. "Remember that time when I told you that your stubbornness and your ex's temper are two things you would never want to put together?" Her best friend's eyes follow Maggie's movements. She's inspecting a jar of peanut butter. "Well, your girl's got both."

"You're not helping, Chris," Tris huffs out.

The other girl lets out a shaky laugh. "I was just trying to make things a bit lighter. Let her cool down. She's tired from this morning."

"Yeah," a sigh, "yeah, you're right."

"Mommy, can we go home now?" Maggie, standing at the end of the aisle, asks. "Please, let's go home."

"Just a bit more, honey," she promises, beside her she hears Christina's whispered "I told you, she's tired."

They turn towards another aisle, grabbing what they need with Maggie following them closely behind. Tris lets out a heavy exhale once they're lined up at the cashier's. There are still a couple other people in front of her but at least this whole trip will be over soon. Her daughter, meanwhile, stands near doors checking the display near it with the girl who've helped her earlier. It was careless and stupid of her but Tris thought her girl is safely and patiently waiting for her and Christina, that she will stay put in the same place. Her heart instantly picks up speed when she looks again by the doors and sees the girl assisting another customer, Maggie nowhere in sight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tobias spots the little girl even before he had parked. She seems to be looking for something, her strides purposeful. Still, even if she knows where she's going, she's far too small to be left alone. Who knows what could happen? He quickly gets out of his car, locks it and jogs toward the child.

"Hey," he calls out to her. "Hey there, kid." She stops and turns around to look at him. "Where are you going? Where are your parents?"

"My mom's inside," she points at Trader Joe's. "I'm looking for our car. I want to go home."

The girl has dark, wavy hair that comes down a bit pass her shoulders; straight nose, high cheekbones and wide dark blue eyes. She looks about five, but he isn't sure. Kids these days grow up so fast.

"You should go back," Tobias tells her. "Your mom must be worried right now." He bends down and puts up the hood of her jacket to cover her head. It has started to drizzle lightly. "What's your name?"

"Maggie."

Tobias offers her his hand, "Come on Maggie, let's go back inside and look for your mom. I'll go with you."

"I don't want to," the child's voice breaks a bit. "She will be angry at me."

"No, she won't," he reassures her. "She must be looking for you right now. Do you want her to worry about you?" The girl, Maggie, shakes her head no. "I thought so, too. Let's go back and look for her now."

"I'm tired," the little girl tells him. "Let's just stay here."

It's obvious she's not in a very good mood. Tobias doesn't know what to do to appease a kid who's in such state. He'd never really babysat and none of his friends have kids yet. He offers the thing he thinks would be most helpful, all the while doubting it would work.

"Want me to carry you?"

Maggie nods. It's all he could do to pick her up and carry her. Tobias would hate to be the girl's mother right now. If this kid was his and the same thing happened, he would have sent out a search team right away.

Though Maggie looks lean, she's still a bit heavy in his arms, but Tobias doesn't complain. He glances at her face again as he starts walking towards the grocery's building. She looks familiar somehow, like he had seen her before. Of course, he knows it couldn't be true.

They were a few yards away from Trader Joe's doors when he spots four figures coming out from it. The security guard and the Trader Joe's crew are easily identifiable by their uniforms. Tobias freezes right there and then when he sees the blonde woman briskly walking, eyes wandering searchingly through the parking lot until they settle on him.

"Mommy," Maggie calls out to the woman. She raises her hand up then lets it fall back to her sides once she sees her mother walking up to where they're standing. Something hits the pavement with a tinkling sound. Tobias crouches down and retrieves it. The taller of the two women talks to the guard and the grocery personnel, most likely telling them that things are okay now that they've found the child. She carries two bags on her right arm and another on her left all laden with groceries. Christina.

And Tris. The girl's Tris' daughter.

"You scared me Maggie," Tris holds out her arms for girl, eyes carefully avoiding Tobias'. Maggie willingly goes from his arms to hers. Tris holds her daughter close to her, one hand cradling her head, lips pressed to her cheek. "Thank you," she says to him, still without looking.

"We were going to go back in and look for you and Auntie Christina," Maggie innocently says, voice muffled by Tris clothes. "He said you will be worried about me."

"Yes, we were baby. Yes we were." The phrases almost sound like a set of coos, comforting and so full of love.

Christina looked more shocked than Tris when she finally reaches them. But she controls it, most likely for her friend and the small girl. They both know Tris, she wouldn't want to make a scene.

"Hi," she says to him like they've just seen each other an hour ago. Then Christina turns to Tris, "Let's get in the car before this trickling becomes full-on rain."

Tris turns her back on him, muttering another breathy _'thank you_'.

Five years of nothing, of reaching out and only getting silence; five years of thinking he'd never see her again and now here they all are in a vast parking lot under a depressing Seattle drizzle. Some will call it fate - destiny - he calls it some shitload of dumb, cruel chance. This isn't how he imagined their reunion. He would have preferred if it were just the two of them so they could talk things out, but if this is what he's given, he'll take it.

"Tris." His voice is shaky. "At least let me help carry your bags."

She turns around a bit, looks at him like she can't believe everything that is happening right now, and gives him a tiny nod. Christina gives him a concerned look and a conciliatory smile before handing him the bags on her right arm. She half-jogs to catch up with Tris and Maggie afterwards. Tobias follows them to where he assumes they've parked.

"You know the nice man, mommy?" He hears the girls ask Tris. She answers with a very quiet '_yes'_. _Maybe she didn't want him to hear her, at least she was honest and did not deny knowing him,_ Tobias thinks to himself.

Tris unlocks the car once they get to it, a black Vios with nothing that would really make it stand out from the rest of its kind - no bumper stickers, silly hanging decorations on the rear view mirror. She didn't have a car when she was in college, though her dad had told her to get one. She lived near school in an apartment with Christina. _Maybe she had moved to a farther place and now she needed it to get around_, he hypothesizes.

Maggie is settled and strapped in her car seat when Tris speaks to him again but only to tell him that he can put down the bags in the trunk which she had popped open. She didn't even call him by his name. Christina goes around and waits for Tris in the passenger seat.

Tobias looks at her again. Her hair's shorter than he remembers like she'd cut it and had let it grown. She'd be 24 now but still she looks younger than her age, though a bit more mature-looking after the last time he saw her.

"Thank you," she keeps on looking at other things and not at him, never at him, "for getting to Maggie. I was really worried. I didn't notice her go out of the store."

He glances at the girl. She must have gotten her hair and lips from her father but he thinks he'd really seen it somewhere. "Yeah, anyone would've done the same thing." His right hand fishes inside his pockets until he retrieves what felt like a bracelet. It fell down when Maggie waved at Tris. He turns it over in his hand, brows furrowing. It's the charm bracelet he gave her. It still has the date he had engraved on one of the bigger charms. "This fell when she called you," Tobias hands Tris the bracelet. "I gave that to you, right?" Tris doesn't even answer, just turns her back away from him and opens the door to the driver's side.

"It's nice to see you again," she tells him, voice without any hint of a feeling. A dismissal.

He isn't sure when he thought of the action, or if he even thought about it at all but Tobias holds back Tris' arm, stopping her from getting into her car. "Tris, let's just talk." His voice breaks and he hates it, he fucking hates it.

"Tobias, please," she faces him then, eyes glistening with moisture. For a while, they just stand there staring at one another, begging and pleading with eyes and looks. She sounds as shaky as he is when she speaks again. "Please, Tobias, just not now. Not now."

Tobias lets her go, lets the hand that had held her back fall to his sides empty as he is feeling inside. "I'm sorry," he says quietly.

"I'm sorry, too," Tris responds glancing at him then to the back seat where her daughter is asking Christina if she'd heard Tris right, that his name is Tobias.

He chances upon his own reflection on the car's side mirror. The recognition struck him hard: the hair, lips, the circle of dark blue around the girl's iris. He sees it every time he looks at his own image.

"I'm really, really sorry."

"Tris, wait."

But she has already gotten inside the car and quickly started it, reversing out of the small space which had felt even smaller for him right at that moment. Maggie looks at him from her seat with wide eyes like she's drinking him in, seeing him for the very first time. Tris told her about him and he didn't even know. He didn't even know about her.

Tobias just stands there watching the woman he'd loved for so long drive away from him. He stands for God knows how long, until his knees and legs feel like they are going to give way from under him. He'd forgotten why he was there to begin with. All he remembers is that single word Maggie mouthed before Tris sped away.

_Dad._


	7. Chapter 6

It is almost comically funny how one thing - one wrong turn, one unplanned meeting - could change everything for a person, overturn all of one's plans. If the Greeks were right and the Fates really do exist, Tris is sure they are all laughing at her now. They must think themselves so clever for stringing up her life with all these surprises. She would give everything just to have the chance to smack them right in their faces, steal her string and change it a bit. Maybe then she would be able to gain back some of her control.

That couldn't be though and she knows it with a bone chilling certainty that shakes her right through her very being. In a way, she asked for this and now it's time to pay penance for all the wrong decisions she made.

Her daughter, the smart girl that she is, pieced things together. Maggie heard her call Tobias by his name and connected him to the stories she told her. The ride home was quiet. Even with Christina giving her concerned glances every five minutes, her friend managed to keep anything she might have wanted to say to herself. Maggie didn't ask questions. Tris is sure her little girl is more than confused right now but she must have been too upset to ask. It was too much for a four-year old to understand and she can't help but feel powerless. She felt even more helpless when she told Maggie that she was going up to her room, felt guiltier as she lied to her and told her that she was just tired when her little girl asked if she was okay, and when Margaret put her small arms around her, when she whispered that she loves her, Tris almost broke down right on the spot. It was all she could do to pull away, kiss her daughter on the cheek, and tell her good night.

It should have been her, that was her role as her mother. She should have been the one doing the consoling and reassuring and not the other way around. She had become useless just like that.

Tris locked herself in her room the rest of the night. Christina and Maggie knocked on her door a couple of times and tried to convince her to eat dinner, tried and failed. It it was probably childish of her to react like this but right now the need to be alone overtakes everything, her logic included.

It is well into the night now and Tris is certain Maggie's sleeping already. She hugs her knees to her chest, head leaning against the wall next to her room's door. Outside she could hear Will and Christina talking as quietly as they can.

"Tris and Maggie both sleeping?" asks her best friend's boyfriend.

"Yeah," came Christina's reply. "I've tucked Maggie in a couple of hours ago. Tris locked herself up in her room almost immediately when we got here. She didn't even eat. They're both tired." Her friend sighs. "I don't know, Will. Today was just too much."

"What happened? Tell me."

Tris hears Christina recount the whole day for Will's benefit. She told him that Tris was fine just this morning and how they planned to go to the mall. Christina didn't even skip Margaret's earlier mini tantrum when her best friend offered to do the grocery for both of them because the child was tired. Then she went right in and narrated everything that went down when they were at the grocery - from the moment they lost Maggie to the time they found her with Tobias - Chris did not leave anything out. It was strange hearing everything from someone else. Her best friend paid attention to some of the things she usually ignores. It's like seeing something from a whole new perspective.

"Do you think Tobias has been looking for Tris? I thought he was in Singapore," Will clarifies. Tris hears something bump against the wall where she's resting her head against. It must be one of her friends sitting down on the floor.

"It doesn't seem that way," Christina answered. "He looks just as shocked as we were. I think he was really there to do groceries."

"Well, he got more than what he came for. He's here, as in living here?" Will asks. Tris doesn't hear Christina respond. She could have nodded because after a while Will asks something else. "So, you really think he figured it out? That Maggie's his?"

"Will, if Maggie got the whole thing what more Tobias?" It's a hypothetical question, one Christina quickly answers. "Guy's an MIT grad, hella smart."

"And it's not like it isn't obvious. Maggie looks just as much as him as she does her mom." Tris hears someone exhale heavily. It feels wrong to continue listening to Will and Christina but she can't bring herself to get up, go to her bed and shut them both out completely. Anyone would have done the same thing if they were in her position, Tris reasons out to herself. Wouldn't you want to find out what people think about you? How they view your situation? "We just have to see both our girls through this, Chris," finishes Will.

"That's exactly what we're doing, right? This is almost like when Tris told me she was pregnant. It's crazy"

Will didn't say anything after that, neither did Christina. Tris thought that that was it, the end of their conversation. She was about to sit up from her place on the floor when Will starts speaking again.

"You know, what I still don't understand about all of this is why Tris had to hide Maggie from Tobias. I may not know him as much as you do but I don't think he's that kind of guy. I don't think he'll willingly abandon his pregnant girlfriend."

"I know. Trust me Will, I know. I've talked to Tris about this before. Uriah did, too. But she was angry at him."

"Angry about what? What did he do?"

"I don't know the whole thing. Tris won't tell me, but from what I've heard, they both have very valid points. They just didn't want to hear each other out." Christina pauses before continuing, "Those two, they're two of the most intense people I know. When things are great between them, well, they're great like nothing wrong could ever happen and they both could conquer the world together. But when they fight, it's difficult for them to find a middle ground, and that's what happened. It's not like it isn't fixable because it is, it can be. They're just both being stubborn and stupid."

"Yeah," her best friend's boyfriend affirms, "that sounds pretty much like them." Tris may not see Will but from the sound of his voice she could tell he's tired from what exactly, she isn't sure. Tris waits for either one of her friends to start talking again but instead she hears Christina ask Will to get the beers and pizza they've asked him to buy. She takes it as her cue to move.

Tris carefully unfolds her legs and gently massages her sleeping muscles before finally hauling herself up from the floor. She feels like a cloud has taken over her mind as she replays Will and Christina's conversation. There's a part of her that wants to go out there and defend herself, set the record straight; give them a tell-all. But she knows she couldn't do it. Five damned years have gone and still she keeps his secrets for him; still remains true to her word. An irony, a stupid, useless act of loyalty when there's no one to be loyal to.

Tris doesn't want to admit it and she could be betraying herself for feeling what she is feeling but a bigger part of her agrees with what both Will and Christina said about her and Tobias. They were similar in a lot of ways, both good and bad. It was their stubbornness that made them deaf to each other's explanations. It was stupidity that made them drift farther apart until they finally broke.

But there were other things as well.

Tris walks toward her bed, the box full of her old knickknacks and photos still on her bedside table. She took it down from the top shelf of her closet for Maggie just like she promised. Tris sits herself at the edge of the mattress, fingers pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration. She could imagine another way this day could have ended – her putting Maggie to bed telling her the story behind whatever thing she fishes out from the box. She lets out a loaded sigh letting the thought go. She knows she would still have to explain things to her daughter but now clearly isn't that time.

She has to sort herself out first.

Tris gets the box from the bedside table and balances it on her lap. It's an old shoe box she and Christina decorated when they went through their Martha Stewart phase trying their hand at crafts and cooking. She fingers the fraying scrap of denim she'd use to cover the lid of the box. Tris carefully lifts it off, taking a deep breath before finally looking inside the box. It's been at least a year since the last time she opened it.

The first thing she sees is a photo of her and Tobias with the Navy Pier Ferris wheel in the background – arms around each other, smiles on both of their lips, eyes not looking at the camera – a perfect picture of young love. Tris remembers that night. Tobias had just gotten home from Massachusetts for his summer break. He told her he won't be able to make it to her birthday celebration but the morning of the day itself, she found him in the kitchen helping her mother make breakfast for her. They were both so happy then. Tris bites her lower lip chasing away the longing she still feels whenever he thinks about Tobias. This is the exact reason why she has avoided going through these stuff. It's true what they say, when you lose something the most painful memories are often the happiest ones.

Tris moves the picture aside only to see another, this one taken the week of Tobias' college graduation. They've been together for three years then. Tris takes the photo out from the box, mind going back to that time again. It was a surprise visit, a reprieve and an apology after a month of not seeing each other. Distance – her being in Seattle and him in Cambridge – was very easy to blame, but it wasn't what really kept them apart. They haven't been okay for a while. They'd fight then make up, fight again then make up again. It was a cycle of extremes and plateaus that would continue until Tobias eventually left.

She looks at the photo again, examining it. It is a little off center and there is too much space on the top part. She remembers taking it with her phone. Tobias had one of his arms slung across her shoulders while she leaned against his chest. She focuses on his face. He still looks the same only a bit more mature. He'd grown his hair longer, too. Well, longer than he did back then anyway.

Tris puts the picture back inside the box before slumping against the bed's headboard. Seeing Tobias again threw her off. She wants to yell at him, run down the list of promises he broke – promises he made to her. She wants to tell him what a liar he was, that she'd never, ever forgive him. But she also wants to pull him to her and enclose him in her arms, tell him she missed him so much. Then maybe he'll reassure her that they'll be alright, that they'll fix things. She wants to kiss him so desperately.

Tris shuts her eyes closed. How could he still have that effect on her, she asks herself. How could he?

Tobias had always had a difficult relationship with both of his parents but there aren't many people who know about it. It's really not something he would willingly discuss. Tris actually suspects that other than herself and Zeke, no one else knows about Marcus' abuse and the real reason why Evelyn left. He just didn't trust people enough. Hell! Even if he'd been more open to both of them, Tobias still kept quite a number of things to himself.

It was the root of their fights.

She wasn't asking for much. She wasn't asking for him to lay all of himself bare. What she wanted was for him to share with her his problems, his plans. Tris knows Tobias' relationship with Marcus became even more strained those last few months they were together. She didn't know exactly why but she is almost certain it has something to do with Evelyn.

Evelyn. Somehow, Tobias' mother is a trickier area to navigate, even more so than Marcus. It's easy to hate Marcus. He simply doesn't have anything, any scrap of good in him to redeem himself. Evelyn though, is a different subject.

"You don't know her, Tris," she remembers one of their worst fights. "You don't know my mother so don't you dare say anything bad about her."

"And you think you do? Are you even listening to yourself? This is the woman who abandoned you. She left you with a monster. This is the woman you are calling your mother? What are you going to do? Just run back to her and forgive her like nothing ever happened? God, Tobias!"

"I'm the one who got left behind, not you. And if I decide to forgive her, you had better try to do it, too! Besides, what do you know, Tris? You have a complete and happy family. You don't know how it feels."

Tris ended up getting on a bus back to Boston that night so she could catch the earliest flight to Seattle. Tobias did not even go after her. It took another week before they spoke again but when they finally did, they promised to be more honest with each other and that they will talk things out before doing anything.

_Well, looked at how great that worked out._ Tris keeps the bitter comment to herself. Truth be told, until now she's still wondering where exactly she and Tobias went wrong. They used to be so good together, so right, but the Tobias who'd been with her those last few months, she didn't know him at all.

She lets her body slide down the bed so now she's lying on her back. Tris stares momentarily at the ceiling. She could just put this day behind her; she doesn't need to talk or see him again. It was nothing but a chance encounter. Even as she thinks those thoughts up though, Tris knows she's only deceiving herself. If it was just her, it would be easy but they have a child together and, as much as she loves Maggie, she complicates things. She'll always be the thread that connects him to her.

Tris doesn't want Maggie to go through what Tobias had with his parents, and now that they know about each other, she can't keep them apart any longer than she already had. Who is she to decide that for them? Who is she to deny her daughter the chance to meet her father?

"_I think you know what to do,"_ her mother had told her only a week ago, and she does. What they don't tell you though is that sometimes the right thing is also the hardest choice to make.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Tobias watches as the smoke from his cigarette waft through the night air, mixing with it before finally vanishing. He should be packing now but his backpack still lay empty on top of his bed. He will just throw whatever stuff his hands grab first from his closet later before he sleeps, Tobias promises himself. Sleep, that's another thing he should soon do, too, and he tried but it just wouldn't come.

He takes a long, slow swig from the can of beer in his hand, his third for the night. The cold, bitter liquid goes does his throat smoothly. Zeke would probably smack his head if he knew he was drinking alone; either that or he'll join him. His mind wanders back to the events of that afternoon.

Now that he had enough time to think about it, Tobias isn't that surprised to see Tris and Christina. He did know his ex and her best friend are both living in the same city he just moved in to. It also wasn't a surprise that they were together when he saw them. Tobias smirks at that thought. Tris and Christina had been tied at the hip since they were kids, who is he kidding? Of course they'd stick with each other, after all he'd seen how tightly knit that friendship is. Tight enough to hide as big a secret as a kid he fathered apparently, Tobias snickers to himself.

Did she really hate him that much to keep the little girl a secret from him? Tobias begins asking himself. _Are you even sure the child's really yours?_ He thinks about this but quickly answers his own question. The kid is obviously his and Tris' – theirs, he corrects himself.

_Maggie_. Short for Margaret most probably, he can't think of any other name that could be given that particular shortcut. _It fits her perfectly, a pretty name for a pretty girl_, he smiles at the thought. It's like someone has selected all of his and Tris' best features and arranged them carefully in the little girl's face – his hair and lips, her nose and high cheekbones, the color of his eyes juxtaposed against the shape of hers. He never imagined it before, didn't even think he'd have something as precious as his own child. It's scary, yes, but he didn't feel any of that while he held and talked to Maggie.

_But you didn't know yet then. You didn't know_, Tobias tells himself.

He wonders who else knew about the little girl. Zeke? No, he would have told him right away if he knew that's for sure. Tris' parents? Caleb? Tris surely would have told them. Then it hits him. Uriah. He's one of her oldest and closest friends. Tobias remembers having to get information from his best friend's brother about Tris before they got together. She may leave out a few details but she still confides in him.

"Fuck!" Tobias drops the burned out cigarette to the floor and inspects the fingers which held it. The skin's red and throbbing. It may swell later. He steps on the stub. Tobias actually forgot he hasn't finished the damned thing. _Just plain stupid, _he berates himself as he walks toward the bathroom. He opens the faucet and puts his hand under the cold water for a few minutes, letting it cool the burned skin.

Tired and frustrated, Tobias plops down his bed. Even if he's not yet entirely sure that Uriah knew about Tris and Maggie, he feels betrayed. They may not be related by blood but Tobias had always seen and treated the younger Pedrad like his own brother. He had protected him, looked after him just like Zeke had done.

Tomorrow he will see him, and as much as Tobias doesn't want to ruin his homecoming, he has decided to ask Uriah. He doesn't know what he'll do next, not sure if Uri's answer will help him map his course, but knowing is his first step and that's a good enough start.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

As mornings go, Tobias is pretty sure he must have worse ones but he can't help thinking that if he ranked all of them this particular start will make it to the top ten. His bag is bulky from his careless packing. It didn't help that his head is throbbing from the combination of his lack of sleep and last night's drinking binge.

"You turning into a vampire or something?" Zeke eyes him from the rear view mirror. He has a couple of brown shopping bags sitting on the passenger seat so Tobias had no choice but the backseat. "You look worse than the last time I picked you up from an airport."

"I'm fine, just had trouble sleeping last night," he tells a half-truth. He did have a hard time falling asleep. It's just the "fine" part he is lying about. "I have enough time to crash, right?"

"Yeah," his friend laughs, "you and Uriah. Mom picked him up very early this morning. Kinda wished you two could have flown in at the same time but I guess Uri has no control over that."

"What time is the party anyway?"

"Around seven tonight. You still have hours to sleep." Zeke stops just as the traffic lights change from yellow to red. He turns his body a bit from his seat to look at Tobias. "What's happening, dude? Everything alright?"

"I told you, Zeke. I'm fine."_ Liar_, Tobias tells himself. He isn't fine, that would be the last word he'll use to describe himself right now. He is angry and confused. He's a mess, and even if he trusts Zeke, Tobias doesn't want to burden him with his problems. They are his and his alone. Besides, explaining the whole thing will take time and, honestly, he doesn't have the energy for that. But he must let out at least a bit of what's bothering him. He decides asking a hypothetical question is the best way to accomplish this. "How would you feel…" Tobias pauses organizing the whole question in his head. "How would you feel if you find out you have a kid you didn't know about somewhere?"

Zeke gives him a quizzical look before saying anything. "Where is this coming from, Tobias?"

"Just answer the question."

The light changes from red to green. Zeke turns his attention back to driving, eyes carefully trained on the road but Tobias could see him press his lips together in a tight line from the rear view mirror. It's a classic sign that he is thinking, he'd known him long enough to be able to say that.

"Angry, maybe," Zeke shrugs. "I'm not sure. It depends, I guess."

"Depends on what?"

"I don't really know, dude. It could be how I and the mother parted. You know, whether we are in good terms or not. It could be the way I find out." Zeke stops, his face thoughtful. A few seconds later, he adds, "One thing for sure, I'd want to be part of that kid's life. Support him or her in whatever way I can."

Tobias nods taking everything in. He looks at his watch – 11:46 AM – and starts thinking about what he'll do later, how he's going to ask Uriah about Maggie and Tris. He has gotten as far as convincing himself to hold back and wait until the rest of the guests have gone home when Zeke breaks through his thoughts.

"I've answered your question. Now, will you tell me why you've asked it?" His best friend demands. "You didn't knock up some girl, did you? But if you did, you know you can tell me." Zeke raises an eyebrow then laughs.

Tobias keeps his face composed, putting on his careful mask before answering. "No reason. I was just wondering what you will do," he tells him. He wishes that answer is enough for Zeke. He isn't sure if he could think of any more lies to tell him and he's feeling really guilty now for telling the ones he'd already told.

"I thought you got that Nita girl..." his friend looks hesitant. "How did you guys break up again?"

"I left her while we were on our vacation," he answers.

"Dude," Zeke smirks, "you've got to stop leaving your women," then seeing the guarded expression taking over his face, retracts. "I didn't mean it like that. God, no. I'm sorry that came out wrong," the other guy lets out a nervous laugh.

"It's okay, Zeke. All's good." Tobias tries for a smile but even without seeing himself he knows it's not going to convince anyone. Zeke's right, after all both of his relationships ended when he left. That's all he has ever been good at – walking out, escaping.

Zeke filled out the rest of the drive from the airport to the Pedrad house talking about the party. He quickly commenced with a full-on rant when he got to the part about Hana inviting almost all of their former teachers to the occasion. Needless to say, Tobias is thankful for the change in topic even if he knows his best friend is only trying to make things less awkward for him. It's something Zeke had always been good at, making everyone comfortable. He wonders how he'll feel after tonight. Will he still be able to lighten things for him? Tobias can only hope.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The dinner party went well. The Pedrad's landlord allowed them to use the building's rooftop to accommodate everyone. There were a few of their old teachers, just like Zeke said, but the guests were mostly made up of family and close friends. _Well, not all of Uri's close friends. Tris and Christina aren't here_, Tobias remarks to himself while he waited out the rest of the night with Shauna, Lauren and Zeke talking and drinking and talking some more in one corner. They could have mingled with the other guests but it was Uriah's night and they didn't want to steal it.

"We have news for you guys," Zeke says with a grin, something that is mirrored in Shauna's lips. He stretches one arm and drapes it over his girlfriend's shoulders. "Me and Shauna have decided to live together. We thought now that my pesky little brother is back we'd be more assured with me leaving the nest."

"Good for you, guys," Lauren then raises her plastic cup half filled with beer. Shauna clinks it with hers.

"We've been talking about it for a long time," Shauna explains, "but we don't want to leave Hana alone especially with her being so worried about Uri."

"She needed someone to fuss over," Zeke added.

"It's about time you two did," he grins at Zeke. His best friend may not always show it but Tobias knows he is pretty much taken by Shauna. They've been together since high school. "Should I get my tux ready? Because I have a feeling that's next." Tobias takes a sip from his drink. He watches as Shauna reaches out for Zeke's hand to hold it in hers. He smiles at her before twining their fingers together. It would have been easy for Tobias to be envious if only he wasn't happy for his friends.

"Don't spoil it, dude!" came Zeke's response.

The whole night had been like that – easy and comfortable – and Tobias is nothing but thankful for it. He knows that he'll be more than just anxious without his friends around him. Even with his lighter mood, though, Tobias can't stop thinking about Uriah and Tris and Maggie.

The guests started trickling out the door around 9:00 PM. By 10, there were only a handful of people. At 11, it was just Zeke and their group, Hana, Uriah and three other relatives from Michigan. He starts cleaning up, gathering paper plates, spoons and forks, and cups. It helps settle his nerves. Shauna and Lauren pick up on what he is doing and starts putting the trash he had gathered into large black garbage bags.

"Thank you for coming, Abby," Hana tells a woman not much older than she is. Tobias recalls her introducing the lady as one of her cousins.

"It's nothing," The woman then turns to Uriah, "I'm glad you're home. Are you planning to go back?" She smiles at him.

"Thank you, Auntie," Uriah answers. "No, I'm done. I think I'm just going to stay here and take care of mom."

"That's good to hear," she smiles at Uriah. "We need to go. Home is still a long way from here but we're glad to see all of you." The woman, Abby hugs Uriah then Zeke. "Your boys are both so good to you, Hana."

"They are," Zeke and Uriah's mother proudly replies, and with that she escorts them down the stairs. Uriah follows them behind.

"We need to head out, too," Lauren tells Zeke after five minutes. "We have a few things to do very early tomorrow at the bakeshop, right Shauna?"

Shauna nods in confirmation as she ties one garbage bag closed.

"You girls need me to drive you home?" Zeke asks.

"No, we're good," Lauren answers. "I'm going to drop off Shauna at their place."

"Alright, let me walk you to your car at least."

Both girls say goodbye to Tobias. Shauna even invites him to see the bakeshop she and Lauren co-owns. He didn't have the opportunity to check it last time that he was in the city. Tobias promises to visit in the morning.

He continues tidying the place up once Zeke, Shauna and Lauren head down. Tobias uses the time to formulate opening lines and segue-ways. He had been a mixture of anger and confusion for most of the last two days and there's nothing more he wants other than to get answers. He just hopes Uriah doesn't go to sleep immediately. They've only exchanged a couple of words before the dinner party like he's been avoiding him intentionally.

"You look so serious, man," a voice interrupts his ruminations. Tobias turns around from where he is standing near a stack of chairs. Uriah, just the person he wanted to talk to.

"Hey," he smiles at his best friend's brother. "I was just cleaning up."

"We haven't talked that much," the younger man sits on top of a table. "You know what, there are still drinks and I'm sure Zeke will go back here. Let's just, um… catch up, I guess." The words slide out from him with an uncertainty.

"Yeah, I guess we could do that," Tobias answers. He follows it with a shrug and a smile playing things coolly. At the back of his mind though, he badly wants to confront Uriah already, ask the younger man straight on the question that has been nagging him since that Saturday afternoon encounter: _Why?_

"Geez, "Uriah scratches the back of his head, "that sounded awkward." He jumps down from the table and walks toward the cooler retrieving two cold cans of Coors. He walks back to where Tobias is promptly handing him one of the drinks. "How's it going? Are you back for good?"

Tobias pops the can open first before responding. "That's the plan," he states then, after taking a long swig from his drink, adds, "Got offered a good job I can't turn down."

"Great for you," Uriah gives him a close-lipped smile. "Where?"

"Seattle."

Uriah's grip on the can tightened by a fraction. It is a small movement, one that normally would have gone unnoticed by most people. Tobias admits he would have missed it, too, if he weren't observing Uriah, but he is. It's obvious that his best friend's brother is keeping something from him. He decides to get straight onto things, no need for rehearsed lines and planned speeches.

"I actually ran into Tris and Christina yesterday. Tris had her daughter with them," Tobias states flatly. "She looks like her mother but she somehow looks like someone else." He keeps his eyes trained on Uriah watching his reaction. The younger man doesn't say anything, just grips the can on his hand tighter. It's a minor miracle he didn't crush it.

Tobias clenches his free hand into a fist but keeps it steady on his side. He could say more, shake out the truth from the other person. There's no need for any of that, though, Uriah's silence is enough of an admission, or rather, a confirmation of what Tobias already knows – the girl is his daughter. His.

"I hope you two left some of that beer for me. I could really use one right now," Zeke's voice echoes from the stairs leading up to where he and Uriah are. He stops at the door when he sees them, his best friend and his brother, in a staring contest. "Hey, what's up?" His voice shifts into its serious tone. He doesn't get any answer though, or even a single glance to acknowledge his presence.

"Why?" The question slips out of Tobias' mouth a little too roughly.

"She didn't want you to know then. She asked both me and Christina to keep it until she's ready to tell you," Uriah answers, his voice surprisingly steady.

"And you went with it? Did you even think about the child?" Tobias asks through gritted teeth. "I can't believe you. I can't."

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Uriah challenges him. "You were already gone when she found out." He looks down to the glowing phone on his hand. Someone is calling, an unsaved number it seems like. Uriah doesn't answer it.

"I would have come back," is all Tobias could say, and it's true, he would have if Tris – if someone or anyone had told him. It doesn't matter if she wants him to or not. He would have gotten on the first damned plane to be with her.

Uriah looks at him, at first appraising then softening into something that resembles sympathy. "It wasn't my decision to make," his friend's brother says after a while. "I only respected what she wanted at the time. I'm sorry, Tobias."

"What's this about?" Zeke is now standing beside Tobias. He puts a hand on his shoulder making him look. "What are you two talking about?"

Tobias stares out into nothing in particular. There are other people out there, families, and happy ones. He wonders if he'd known earlier, if he didn't leave, would that be his life right now?

"Tris," he says her name with a sigh. Tobias turns to Zeke hoping that's enough of an answer for him. From his periphery, he could see Uriah now talking on the phone.

"What about Tris?"

"Her daughter," Tobias takes a deep breath, "I'm her… I am the father." The word sounds and feels foreign on his tongue. It's the first time he had said it aloud.

"What?" Zeke asks confused, just then Uriah walks toward the two of them again. He hands him the phone, the screen still lit. Tobias stares at him unsure of what he wants him to do."

"It's for you," Uriah puts the phone on his hand. He gives him a small, encouraging smile before turning to his brother and asking him to head down to their apartment.

Tobias watches them walk toward the rooftop's door. His best friend gives him one last look of concern before disappearing into the stairs with Uriah. Finally, he puts the phone to his ear. "Hello," he says into it, his voice sounding more tired than confused. The last two days had been too much.

"Tobias," the person on the other end answers. He'd know that voice wherever he hears it. Her voice had always been lower than other girls'. Soothing, calming – he had always described it, and somehow, it still has that same effect on him.

"Tobias," Tris says again, unsure, "Can we talk?"


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N:** I know I keep on saying sorry for the huge time in between chapters, but I'd still say it anyway. I'm sorry to keep you waiting. The past couple of months had been tough on me. It didn't help that my personal life added to the burden that is my work. If you follow me on tumblr, you probably know I work in a hospital and that we're currently undergoing an accreditation. It's messy. It's stressful, I don't want to even think about it. Some of you may also know what that personal thing is that I've been talking about and really I feel extremely grateful to the people who've stuck around and are still reading my stories. Thank you all of you who have followed, favorited and reviewed FYWB, most especially to **_b-ingdauntless_** from Tumblr, **_rddr68_**,**_melC92_** and _**s****ix2013**_ for leaving me such encouraging messages. Whatever happens, I'll finish this story for all the people who reads and loves this, FYWB. I owe it all to you.

BTW, I've posted a couple of FourTris songfics on my tumblr page. If you'd like to check it, I'm at herbrightoceaneyes on tumblr. Just go to the music and stories tag.

Alright, enough of my blabbering. Here is chapter 7.

* * *

><p>Tris stares out the open door leading to her backyard. Maggie squeals in delight as she runs after Will, her short legs trying to keep up with his long strides. The two have been playing some form of tag – stone tag, her daughter called it; you're safe from being <em>'it' <em>if you touch any stone. They've been running around the yard for a good half hour now but Maggie looks like she can last another 30 minutes, probably even more. She will no doubt crash later once she had exhausted all of her energy. Still, Tris lets her daughter continue playing. She will only go through this phase once and she wants her child to milk the moment. She wants her to have everything. Margaret's not going to get less just because she only has her. It was something Tris promised herself five years ago when she found out she was pregnant. She meant it then, she means it more now.

She looks at her phone again, its screen lit with Tobias' message from yesterday. _"I'll be flying back tomorrow night. I'm free the rest of the week," _was all he wrote. He'd never been one for long text messages, Tris knows that, but somehow she can't help but feel annoyed. Can't he be more direct? What does he want her to do? Tris pinches the bridge of her nose thinking. "_He's passing you the ball. He's letting you decide_," she answers herself, _"Maybe he is just unsure as you are." _It's odd but Tris finds the thought reassuring. At least she isn't alone in her uncertainty. She shuts her eyes closed before taking a deep cleansing breath which she lets go in a loud huff.

"What?" Christina's voice sounded concerned and confused and, when Tris glances at her, she also looked it.

"Nothing," she lies, "nothing. I was just thinking." She gets her phone and locks it without exiting from her ex's text. She has not replied but she knows she must send him some response soon.

"And? What were you thinking about?" Christina pushes. She stirs her coffee and looks at her, eyes expectant waiting for her answer. She and Will usually drop by her place once every week but after last Saturday, Tris had seen both of them more times than necessary. It grates on her nerves even though she knows her friends are only worried. She hates that they think they need to take care of her and Maggie.

"You've asked me that same question over 10 times already," Tris says, impatience seeping through her voice. "Don't you get tired?" She dumps more cream into her coffee watching it lighten the dark liquid even more.

"You haven't really answered it the last handful of times I've asked," Christina cocks one eyebrow.

"What do you want me to say?" Tris exhales.

"What are you planning to do with that?" Her best friend nudges her phone, which she placed in between them, nearer her. It touches her elbow but she ignores it. Instead, Tris focuses her attention back to the two people running around her yard. She smiles a little when Maggie finally catches up to Will, a hand tugging on one of his pant legs. They rest for a couple of minutes to catch their breaths then they continue their game. She knows whatever her decision is it will greatly affect her daughter.

"I'll meet him," she says suddenly, eyes still following Maggie's every movement.

"What?" Christina asks, incredulous.

"I said," Tris turns to look at her best friend, "I'm going to see him."

"Is that something you just came up with right now? Because, Tris, you don't have to rush this. Take your time, think things through longer."

"No need to rush? Take my time?" Tris repeats after her best friend, turning her advices into a rebuttal. "That's rich coming from you especially when you're one of the two people who've told me that time isn't in my favor. You and Uriah have never failed to remind me of that time and again."

She sees one corner of Christina's lips twitch a little but she doesn't say anything, a feat for the outspoken person that she is. They both stay quiet for a couple more minutes. Finally, she says, "I'm on your side here Tris."

Tris presses her mouth into a thin line reminding herself that her anger is out of place. Christina only means well and had always done so. Her best friend stuck by her even when she wasn't the nicest person to be around.

"I'm sorry," she sighs, "I'm just really frustrated."

"I know," Chris gives her a small smile, "and I understand. Anyone would be if they were in your situation."

"Now, you're going all Ms. Nurse on me with your empathy skills." Both of them chuckle at this comment, Tris more because the air around them has lightened a bit enough to make her comfortable and less guilty about snapping at Christina earlier.

"But going back to you and Tobias, why do you think you need to do this?"

You and Tobias._ Her and him._ It's been so long since the last time someone had both of them as the subjects of one sentence. She shakes her head slightly to clear her thoughts.

"We have a child together, Christina. I can't exclude him any longer than I had already. Besides, Maggie has been asking about him more now after Saturday. She may not tell me probably because she doesn't know how to but I know she wants to meet him."

It's an obvious explanation but it is the most justifiable. Of course, there are other reasons, Tris knows that very well, some she doesn't want to admit even to herself – selfish, self-serving reasons; reasons rooted on resentment and revenge. She wants to see Tobias, look at him closely and see all the changes in him, then maybe, just maybe, he'll see how much she'd changed, too; make him see what he'd lost in the hopes that he'll regret what he'd done. She wants him to feel guilty because he should.

Christina looks her over, eyes scanning her face for some tick or hint of a lie. She must have found nothing because after a while she nods and smiles before picking up her mug.

"What did you guys talked about over the phone anyway?"

"He asked how long Uriah knew about him being Maggie's dad," Tris answers before taking a long sip of coffee from her mug. It is already growing cold. "And who else knew."

"That's all? He didn't even ask if he really is Maggie's father?"

"No," she shakes her head. "Uriah must have already told him, or maybe he figured it out himself. I don't know."

"Hmmm…" Christina hums thoughtfully. She looks outside to where Maggie and Will are sitting on the lawn resting after their game of tag before turning back to her. "That's something."

"What's something?" Tris asks before calling out to her daughter and Will to come inside.

"That he didn't ask you if Maggie is really his," her best friend pauses looking hesitant. "Do you think it's his way of, you know, acknowledging her?" Christina asks finally.

"I don't know, Chris," Tris shakes her head, "I really don't know. It's up to him if he wants to be involved. I'm not going to force him into anything."

Christina starts to open her mouth to say something but just then Maggie comes running into the kitchen with Will closely behind her.

"Auntie Chris," Margaret tugs on the hem of her best friend's shirt, "did you see me beat Uncle Will? I beat him five times."

"That's good kiddo," Christina smiles and pats the little girl's back. Maggie grins back.

"Alright, it's almost dinner time but you have to change clothes first because you're sweaty young lady." Tris holds out her hand for Maggie but her daughter doesn't take it. Instead, she runs towards the upstairs bathroom. All three of them – her, Will and Christina – just shake their heads in amusement.

"That kid will tire you out," remarks Will before going to the sink to wash his hands.

Christina smiles at her boyfriend's comment then she turns to Tris again. "Okay, I'm going to let you go this time but please at least let me dress you up for that _meeting_," she says air quoting the last word. "We'll make him regret ever leaving you." Unsure of what to say, Tris just responds with a small smile.

Her best friend stands up, takes their now empty mugs and walks to the sink where Will still is. She stands up, too, to follow Maggie upstairs but before walking out of the kitchen she takes her phone and opens Tobias' message again. She hits reply. _"Meet me tomorrow at 3PM. You pick the place."_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wake up, make breakfast, get ready, head out – that's how Tris welcomes most of her days. It has been like that for the past couple of years after she graduated and started working full time. There had been a few changes, of course, with Maggie now in nursery school, but other than that it has always been the same. It is routine, a cycle repeated every morning almost like a ritual. To some people it's monotonous – boring – but to Tris it is comforting. She likes the steady hum of certainty and purpose. It gives her a sure and infallible start even on days when she feels lost; especially on days when she feels lost, days like today.

It was how she was able to carry herself to work.

Tobias replied within a minute after she texted him yesterday. It was like he had been waiting for her message, or at least that's what she thinks.

"Slate Coffee Bar at Ballard good? But if you have another place in mind, that'll be fine, too," he said.

It is a relatively new place, only a year old, and Tris and Christina have only gone to it twice.

"No, Slate Coffee's good," she starts to reply. It is a good choice, a neutral place, one where they both don't have memories of, nothing to remind them of how they were before because even if Tris decided to meet with him, she is still not ready to talk about their past. "I'll see you tomorrow," she ends her text almost adding _'Have a safe flight'_ but resisting at the last second. She's no longer in a position where she can just casually drop well-wishes like that.

Tobias didn't respond back and Tris didn't expect him to. She told Christina all about it after she helped Maggie change into her pajamas. Her best friend asked again if she was sure with what she's going to do. "Yes," she reaffirmed, "I'm sure." She even smiled after answering.

That was yesterday, though. Right now, she isn't certain she's still that confident.

Overnight, Tris started second-guessing herself. Maybe Christina is right, she's rushing. What would they talk about? What would they say to each other? It's not like she can say _'Hey, so you're back. I hope things are working great for you. And, oh, by the way, we have a kid.'_ As if it's that easy.

"Miss Tris," a little voice pulls her from her ruminations. One of her students, Madison, holds out her pencil to her.

"You broke your pencil, Maddie?" The little girl nods. She gives her a new pencil from her pen case. Madison thanks her and runs back to her classmates. They've been learning about different shapes this week, and today Tris brought them out into the playground for an activity. She asked them to draw all the rectangle-shaped objects they could find in the shape book they made two days ago. She will have them color their drawings on Friday.

The first bell rings through the hallway. Tris stands up from her seat at the end of the slide. She gathers her students and herds them back to their classroom to start packing their things. They pass some of the parents on their way waiting in their designated area to pick up their kids.

"Tomorrow we'll do triangles, alright? Don't forget to bring your shape book again," Tris reminds her class. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Miss Tris," her students reply in a chorus. The last bell rings right at that moment and within a few minutes Tris is left alone in her classroom. She starts to tidy up, re-arranging chairs and tables, and picking up crumpled pieces of paper from the floor. This has also been part of her routine.

"Knock, knock."

Tris turns around and sees a smiling Marlene leaning against the doorway with Maggie. Her daughter then runs to her.

"Mommy, I got another star today" Maggie grins promptly showing Tris her star book.

"That's very good, baby," she returns her child's wide smile. "What did you do?"

"We counted up to ten with numbers and dots," the little girl explains.

"It was a game with plastic eggs," Marlene chimes in. "They had to match one half with the numbers with the other half with the correct number of dots. Maggie's really good at counting."

"Thanks, Mar. I'm lucky I'm getting more than my share of progress reports from you," Tris chuckles and Marlene joins her. She gets along well with the other teachers in their school but she's closest with Marlene. It must be because they're the same age, she thinks.

"If you get one more star this week, we'll go to Molly Moon's this Saturday," she promises Maggie. Tris receives a series of vigorous nods as an answer. Molly Moon is her daughter's favorite ice cream place and bribing her with a treat always works. "You go get your things now. We'll go to Auntie Christina's."

"They got one of the part-timers for your afternoon class," Marlene tells Tris after Maggie runs back to her classroom to get her bag. "But I'll check on her and your kids every now and then."

"Thank you, Mar," she smiles at her colleague. "It's just for today."

"It's fine, Tris. Really."

"Still, thank you. You know how I treat my students."

"Like they are your own," Marlene laughs a bit. "Anyway, whatever family emergency it is you're attending to, I wish it settles well."

"I hope so, too," she says honestly. She is still nervous and so full of doubts about meeting Tobias, had been since last night. This thing could end up two different ways, she could imagine: one she's wishing for – it going very smoothly and without fuss – and the other being the most likely to happen considering their history – them fighting and accusing each other for every wrong thing they both did in the past. No matter what, they would have to find a way through their differences.

Tris doesn't know how they'll do that.

When Maggie comes back, Tris gathers her things and says goodbye to Marlene. Her daughter tells her about the rest of what they did in class during their drive to Will's and Christina's. It's a short drive, just 15 minutes.

"Maggie," she says with a serious voice and instantly she has all of her daughter's attention. Tris turns off the engine. "I will be leaving you with Auntie Christina for a while, okay? I'll just meet…" she pauses unsure what she'll call Tobias. She doesn't want to tell her daughter yet that she'll be seeing her father, but in time she will. "I'll just meet with someone."

"Who?" The little girl asks curious.

"A friend." _It's not exactly a lie, right?_ Tris asks herself. Still, her voice wavers a little. She unbuckles her seat belt and goes to the backseat to do the same for Maggie.

"Can't I go with you? You sometimes go with me when I see my friends," her daughter pouts.

"That's because your friends live next door," Tris answers. "And it's a grown up thing."

"I want to be a grown up soon so I could go to my friends by myself, too." Maggie crosses her arms over her chest. It makes Tris chuckle.

"Come on, Auntie Christina told me she has something planned for both of you." Her little girl's face lights up. Both mother and daughter start walking toward the building where Tris' friends live.

"What?"

"She said not to tell you," Tris smiles at Maggie. "It's a surprise."

By the time they reach the door to Christina and Will's apartment, her daughter had already tried to coax the information out of her a number of ways, but Tris didn't give.

"Hey, you two," Christina welcomes them. "Lunch is ready."

Noticing that Discovery channel is on, Maggie asks if she can eat in front of the T.V. Christina allows her, bringing her plate of warm lasagna and glass of orange juice to the coffee table.

Tris and Christina settle themselves on the small dining table. "So," Chris glances at Maggie then turns back to Tris, "not backing out?"

Tris takes a bite of her food. Her best friend makes great pasta dishes. "No. I'll only be delaying the inevitable if I back out."

Her best friend nods, whether or not it's to agree with her, Tris doesn't know.

"You haven't told me the whole story?"

"What whole story?" She asks confused.

"Why you two really broke up," Christina looks her in the eye like she's urging her to spill her guts out. "I know Tobias blindsided you by leaving without any word and that you two have been fighting a lot even before that but you've never told me what you were fighting about."

Tris starts biting on her lower lip, glancing from her daughter to her best friend then back to her daughter. Her eyes finally settle on Christina.

"You know you can tell me anything. I won't judge," the other girl urges.

"I know," she says, "I know you won't judge me."

"So? Spill."

Tris goes through her memories selecting the ones she'll share with Christina. She tells her about Tobias and his mother, about how he wanted to see her because she was sick, about how he'd become detached. She tells him how they've promised each other that they'll talk things out before doing anything and how he completely disregarded that when he left her. She leaves out Marcus.

"Let me get this straight," Christina's brows are furrowed in the middle, "so, somehow he did tell you he'd be leaving."

"I don't know." She shakes her head.

"He did, but, yeah, he did promise you guys will talk about it and he didn't so, well, whatever." Her best friend shrugs. "Though there are still things that I can't quite figure out. I feel like that's not the whole story." Christina's eyes stay on her the whole time as she says this, and Tris has to look away to avoid her stare. "You're not going to tell me, are you?"

"It's…" she looks for words, reasons, "it's more complicated, Chris."

"Fine," Christina huffs, "but someday you're going to get tired of keeping everything in and you'll come running back to me."

"I'll tell you. I'll tell you in time."

"Alright," her best friend responds looking away and for a second Tris thought she's mad at her, but after a minute Christina turns back toward her with a wide grin. "So, should we start your little make over? I have just the right shoes to match your light green dress, which by the way brings out your eyes so much better."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tris parks in front of the coffee bar where she will be meeting Tobias. She left Christina's place a half hour earlier than she had planned. She wanted a bit more time to gather herself and she can't do that with her best friend babbling nonstop, bouncing from one topic to another in an effort to keep things normal.

She gets her phone out from her bag checking for messages. There's one from Christina, a reply to her text asking about Maggie. _"She's still sleeping,"_ her best friend wrote. Tris wasn't able to say goodbye to her daughter when she left. The girl had already been napping probably tired from her morning at school. She settled for a kiss on the little girl's cheek instead.

Tris hopes for Margaret's sake that this meeting with Tobias goes well.

Maggie. Her daughter, her baby. She was unexpected – unplanned – and she admits she didn't want her at first, but Maggie turned out to be the best person to ever come into her life. She is curiosity and light; her happiness. She doesn't have any fault, and Tris doesn't want to see her hurt.

Tris types a short reply to Christina asking her to tell Maggie she'd be back soon then she puts her phone back inside her bag. Taking a deep breath, she gets out of her car. Ballard is a bustling neighborhood comprised mostly of students and young professionals. It's usually busy, but that afternoon seems to be a quiet one. There weren't that many people walking around, and no traffic on the streets, too.

The inside of the coffee bar looks similar; Tris could tell that much by looking through the shop's front window. There are only four customers inside – an elderly couple waiting for their take-out coffee by the register and a woman working on her laptop on the far corner of the room. Tris easily spots Tobias sitting on one of the bar stools looking relaxed. He's smiling over his mug at whatever the barista said to him but every few seconds he glances down at his phone. He looks good in his grey long-sleeved shirt and dark denim jeans. Her palms start getting sweaty.

The old couple exits the shop hand in hand. They smile at her. Tris smiles back, polite and gracious, the way she had been taught as a child. She glances at Tobias again now from the glass part of the front door. He is still talking to the barista, or rather the barista is still talking to him. He seems to be listening but his phone is now on his hand like he's waiting for a call or a message; waiting for her maybe?

The thought makes Tris more nervous.

Her pulse picks up and she wipes her palms on the skirt of her dress hoping to get rid of some of her tension. "No turning back now. No turning back," Tris repeats under her breath. Her feet take that last step to the shop's door then her hand moves to open it. She steps inside.

Tris had always thought all those slow motion effects in movies and T.V. shows phony and overly dramatic, but right at that moment she felt every second trickle past her painful and full of contempt. She's met with Tobias' dark blue eyes. Tris did not even notice when he'd turned around to look at her. Silently, she thanks herself for not giving into Christina's pleas for her to wear those death trap heels she bought for her. Her knees are already unsteady as they are right now without them on.

For a full minute they just stay like that - looking and staring at each other like they are the only people there. Tris takes in a deep shuddering breath to break the spell. Tobias stands up and pulls the stool next to him and she takes this as her cue to move as well.

"Hi," she greets him with an unsure smile. Tobias returns the gesture then motions for her to sit down on the stool he pulled out.

"Drink?" He asks her as he sits back down.

"Yeah, I'll have a deconstructed espresso and milk."

"Heard it," chimes in the barista. "You'll have your drink in a few, madam." The guy smiles at her then winks at Tobias. "You didn't tell me you were waiting for your pretty girlfriend, man."

Tris glances at Tobias waiting for his denial, but it doesn't come. _Maybe he's sparing you and letting you do the denying_, she thought to herself. Tris was about to open her mouth to tell the man they weren't together when Tobias says, "Yeah."

Tris fiddles with the strap of her bag feeling awkward. _Did he just tell the barista they were together?_

"Anything else I could get you guys?" The barista asks them.

"Two of those croissants please," Tobias answers.

"Sure, no problem. I'll just warm them." Tobias says thank you and the guy turns his back on them to prepare their food.

"Sorry about that," he says to her quietly.

"It's alright," she responds even though she isn't sure what he is apologizing for. If anything, he saved both of them from explaining themselves to some random person.

"I hope I didn't inconvenienced you. I haven't been around much yet and I don't know where else to meet you," Tobias explains.

"It's fine." She tries for a smile hoping it doesn't look forced. "I've been here twice before with Christina so I kind of know my way and Ballard is always a refreshing sight."

The barista hands Tris her drink and their croissants. From her periphery, she sees Tobias tap through his phone. She traces the moisture on her glass.

"So," Tobias pauses like he's searching words to say, "how are you Tris?"

"Busy with work." She takes a sip from her coffee. "I'm teaching now at a nursery school near the university district. That's good, I guess," she adds with a shrug.

Tobias turns to face her, his eyes focused. "What do you mean you guess? That's actually great!" And he smiles at her – a genuine smile, a proud smile. Tris can't help it, she smiles back. Tobias had always known how much she wanted to teach. It's a lifelong dream inspired by her mother and she's happy he still remembers that.

"Thanks. Yeah, it's been great." She laughs a bit. "How 'bout you? What brings you here?"

"Work." He looks bashful, almost shy, as he answers. "Though I haven't started yet."

"Where?"

"Microsoft. I'll be heading a new project."

"That's really great," Tris says and she means it. Tobias is smart and hard working. He'd do good whatever he decides to do. She admires that about him. "When will you start?"

"Next week. I'm just completing the rest of the pre-employment requirements this week."

"That's really good to hear."

Tris takes a long swig from her drink. Tobias pushes a plate with one of the croissants he ordered in front of her. She takes t and they both start eating quietly, too quietly, it makes her conscious and uncomfortable. It didn't use to be like this. They could spend hours upon hours without talking before and she wouldn't even feel the need to fill the silence. Now though, Tris wants nothing more but to hide behind words. She doesn't care if they're without meaning, she just needs to breathe – to bridge the void in between. Tris wonders if Tobias feels that, too.

He glances at him. He looks far away even though there's just six inches of space in between them. He always gets this look whenever he's in deep thought. Whatever he's thinking about though, is interrupted by his phone. It lights up with a message from Zeke, something about a package she thinks. Tris isn't sure, she only got to read the first line of the message after all. Tobias picks up the device and reads, but does not reply.

"How's Zeke?" She asks him trying for a new topic.

"Well, Zeke is still Zeke and he is _still _being Zeke," Tobias chuckles. "He's starting to act a bit like a grown-up now though, so I think that's an upgrade."

"What has he been up to?"

"He started his own graphic design business two years ago." He pauses for a few seconds before continuing. "Actually, all of my old friends have started their own businesses. Shauna and Lauren partnered to open a bakeshop recently. I guess you could say none of them wants to be bossed around," Tobias shrugs. "How 'bout your friends, Christina and Will, how are they?"

"They're both doing well," Tris answers. "Christina's a nurse now. Will's in his third year of med school."

Tobias nods then looks down at his now empty mug. He asks the barista for a refill. Tris smiles a little seeing that he still takes his coffee the same way, black with no cream and just a single packet of sugar. She shakes her head getting rid of the thought. She goes back to finishing the bread she'd been eating. _Why do you let him distract you so much?_ Tris berates herself. _Remember why you're here. Remember._

She glances at him formulating ways to start this conversation, the one she went here for. No matter how hard she tries, there really is no easy way to get it out so she might as well get straight to the point. It's been decided.

"Tris," Tobias says suddenly. It makes her look at him. "I know you didn't ask to meet just to talk about me or my friends."

"Yes," Tris brings her eyes down. She can't look at him.

"And I'm happy to see you. I'm happy to hear you're doing really well. But that's not all I went here for, too." Tobias also looks away. Maybe they would just have to continue talking like this for the rest of their time together. It's easier. A person's eyes are dangerous. It could tell you more about them with just a glance than all the words you'd hear from them in a lifetime.

"I know."

She hears him take a deep breath. "Can you tell me about her? About Maggie?" Tobias asks after a minute. Something about his voice makes Tris turn to look at him again. He sounds defeated, and he also looks it with his hands on his head like he can't hold himself up without help. It makes guilt shoot through her heart squeezing it with a vise-grip hold.

"What do you want to know?" She asks with a gentle tone.

"What's she like?" Tobias faces her. "When is her birthday? Does she go to school already?" He shakes his head. "Anything and everything you can tell me about her." Right now, Tobias looks so much like Maggie whenever she asks her about him, curious and longing; searching. Maybe they are the same. Tris sighs. _Where does she begin?_

"Margaret Gabriela, that's her name," she starts. "Margaret is taken from a Greek word which means pearl. At least that's what the books for baby names say, but when I saw it I just know it fits her. Gabriela is from my grandmother. Her birthday's on April 6. She just turned four last Spring."

"She goes to school?"

"Yes," she nods. "Same school where I teach but she's not in my class." Tris tells him more about Maggie – the things she loves and the things she hates, her quirks and habits, her hobbies – and Tobias listens to her with so much attention, the same kind of rapt attention her students give her whenever she starts a new lesson. She knows though, that no matter how vivid the details she gives him, they would never be enough. Tobias will never know the joy of hearing Maggie utter her first word, or the fear of rushing her to the hospital as her tiny body convulses from fever. She took that away from him.

"She sounds like a handful," Tobias laughs a little.

"Yeah, she is." She allows a smile to curl her lips. "But it makes her more precious."

Tobias sends his eyes down to his drink. "I wish I could have been there for you," he tells her quietly, voice full of guilt. He raises his head again and meets her eyes. She feels queasy, like she's being strangled. "I wish I could have been there for both of you."

They both stay silent not sure of what to say. How do you respond to a confession like that anyway? They've both messed up. All thoughts of getting even are drained out of Tris' mind.

"Tris, I'm –" Tobias begins to say but she cuts him off.

"No," she shakes her head. "No, Tobias. You said it yourself, we didn't see each other today because of us." Tris' hands move to indicate both of them. "We have a four-year old daughter who needs us. whatever happened between us, it needs to be set aside. For her. We need to work a way around our differences."

Tris lets out a breath. Tobias stares at something behind her head. Now that it's out, she feels a little less tensed, unburdened, like the way she felt the night she confessed to her mother. Tris could imagine her lungs expanding with more ease now.

"You do know our old problems will eventually come back and catch up to us, right?" Tobias says.

"We'll deal with them as they come," she tells him and he nods agreeing to their truce.

They both stop talking again after that, but it isn't as uncomfortable. After a few minutes though, Tobias breaks it.

"Tris," he puts his hand on her elbow. "I want to know her. I want to see her, our daughter." His eyes are soft, pleading, and Tris can't deny him this.

"Yes," she gives him a small smile. "Of course, you can see her. But let me tell her first, okay? To get her ready." He nods again, his lips turning up a little.

"She wants to see you, too, Tobias. She'd been asking about you a lot," she adds and right at that moment Tris sends a silent thanks to whoever heard her prayer before she went inside the coffee bar. Even if it is still not clear to her what's going to happen, this at least feels right.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: **There's a part of this which I've decided to cut. I think I'll use it next chapter but if you want to take a look at it, it's posted on my tumblr - herbrightoceaneyes - just put the necessary stuff there to complete the URL. Also, I started a new series? I guess. It's really just a collection of Divergent drabbles inspired by songs. Please check it out, too, if you have the time. It's called _**All of the Songs**_. Right now there are just five of those published here, with the newest one only a day or so old. There will be more of them in the future. They're like my way to refresh my mind while I am writing FYWB.

It's becoming more common for me now to update this fic once a month, but I'd much rather be a slow writer and take time making every chapter as polished as I could get them. I don't want to half-ass this. As always, I would like to sincerely thank all of you for the follows, favorites and, most especially, the reviews you're giving FYWB. Really, it makes my heart swell in a very good way. I didn't even notice that this fic has 90 follows already. It's a big thing for me, especially since I understand it's not always visible to everyone given the fact that I only post once or twice a month.

If you have something for me, please don't be afraid to PM me here or on tumblr. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

* * *

><p>With 750,000 square meters of space, the word <em>'town' <em>fits the Redmond campus better than, well, the word _'campus'_. It has its own mall, a soccer field and even a volleyball court for god's sake. It would have impressed Tobias if only his mind was paying attention to where he is because as far as he is concerned he's still in Ballard at that coffee bar with Tris.

"You want to hear the story about how Maggie got her own bedroom at Caleb's apartment?" Tris asked after a sip from her drink.

"Sure, of course." He remembers smiling to encourage her and he remembers her smiling back, the same smile she used to give him. It still makes his stomach go a-flutter thinking about it now.

"Christmas 2009, we went to St. Louis with Mom and Dad to visit Caleb. He just moved then. The place was nothing unusual, two bedrooms and a bath. It's got that whole open-plan thing going for it so it looked bigger than it actually is."

"It's smart use of small spaces," Tobias commented.

"Yeah," Tris agreed. "Anyway, it was all white walls when Caleb moved in. He gave Mom and Dad his room, then the other room to me and Maggie. He slept on the couch for the whole duration of our stay."

"How many days?"

"Three days. Christmas fell on a Friday that year so we spent the whole weekend with him," she answered. "We had Christmas dinner early because Maggie was tired from our flight. By 8, we were already done. Maggie immediately fell asleep after that. She wouldn't even budge when I tried to wake her up at midnight so she could open her gifts." Tris smiled and shook her head, and Tobias can't help but notice her eyes – the color of the sky above fields of golden wheat. They remind him of freedom, of endless possibilities.

"When I woke up though, she wasn't beside me anymore. She got up. I saw her sitting on the floor from across the bed with my lipstick on her left hand and a marker on her right drawing. So I called her to make her stop. You know what she did? She just grinned and said _'Look, Mommy'_ then shows me her work on the wall," Tris laughed and he laughed with her. This is also his daughter they are talking about after all, and hearing Tris talk about her makes him want to meet Maggie even more. "You could imagine how nervous I was when I told Caleb about it. I mean, he just moved in and we already messed up one of the rooms. "

"What did Caleb say?"

"He called our parents and showed them Maggie's work. He even gave her some of his pens so she could draw some more. Now, every time we visit him, we stay in the same room. Caleb kind of let Maggie have it."

"Wait, you mean the drawings are still there?"

"The lipstick drawings are gone but the ones she made with the marker and pens are still there. Caleb actually had to push a big cabinet to hide it once when his landlord visited him."

Tobias chuckles to himself imagining what that might have looked like. Caleb is as tall as he is but he doesn't have much muscle on him.

"Eaton?" A voice says. "Eaton, are you even listening?" Amar.

"Yeah," he blinks his eyes a couple of times in an attempt to re-orient himself. A small room, a desk and lots of glass windows – oh, yes, he remembers now, they were touring the Redmond campus. He'd been to HR earlier for some last minute work-related stuff. Come Monday, he'll officially start with his new job.

"As I was saying," Amar stresses each word like Tobias is slow to understand, "this is your office. Get a feel of it. You can redecorate, personalize it, if you want. Creativity is encouraged here."

"Okay, "Tobias says quietly, still a bit embarrassed for being called out for spacing out.

"I'll leave you with Julie here. She'll guide you through the other stuff you'll need. My office is just across the hall if you need anything."

"Alright, thanks. I'll drop by before I go home."

"Good. I'll see you later then." Amar turns to the woman, Julie. "Jules, take care of my boy here. Give him coffee. I think he needs it," he says with a smirk.

"Sure Amar," Julie rolls her eyes.

"Ta-ta, loves," Amar doesn't look back but raises a hand in goodbye before leaving the room.

"You must be used to that, too. Amar going from stern sup to funny friend within seconds," Julie says to Tobias. She walks to a table which holds a coffee maker and other condiments used to make both hot and cold drinks. She starts brewing coffee. "Mr. Eaton, how would you want your coffee?"

"Please, call me Tobias," he answers slightly embarrassed by the formality, "and just a teaspoon of sugar, no cream." Tobias looks around the room again, this time paying more attention to each detail. It has what you might expect in an office – a desk, chairs, and a desktop computer – but the space looks pleasant and not at all intimidating. He guesses it's all Julie's work. "Amar's always been like that. For him, work is work, but outside it he treats all of his people as his friends."

"Everyone here loves him," Julie chuckles. "Let me show you your office while we wait for the coffee. Also, I don't think Amar mentioned it to you but I'll be your secretary." The woman shows him to an inner room. It's smaller but it has a great view of what's outside the building, which are mostly trees and tree-lined walkways. "As you've been told earlier, you can personalize this place to your own liking. You can put up photos or airplane models if you're into that. Look around and check if there's anything else you'd like to have here so we can request for it."

"No, Julie, I think I'm good with this. Thank you." Tobias smiles at the woman. She doesn't look that old, maybe a few years older than Amar, in her early thirties. She looks cool enough. Tobias hopes they get along well since they'll be working together.

"Alright," Julie says with a nod. "HR gave you your badge and handbook, right?"

"Yes."

"I'll leave you here to for a while. I'll come back with your coffee."

Tobias thanks Julie, and with that the woman exits out of the room. He lets his eyes wander around the small space. He could bring some of his books to fill at least one shelf of the book case in the corner of the room. Tobias really couldn't care much how his office would look. As long as he could move around it, he'll be good.

He goes to sit on the swivel chair behind the desk and instantly his mind goes back to Tris and what they've talked about yesterday. True to her word, Tris talked to Maggie about him last night. He doesn't know how she laid it out for the little girl, but she did and now his Saturday afternoon is blocked off. They both agreed that it would be best for him to go over Tris' place so he and Maggie could talk a little before they head out. The thought alone makes Tobias nervous.

"I promised Maggie we'd go to Molly Moon's if she gets another star in her class," Tris texted him last night. "But I think I'll treat her out anyway even if she doesn't get one tomorrow. It's a chance for you two to maybe spend a longer time together."

Tobias scrolls up a bit into their message thread looking for the address she gave him. He copies then enters it on the search bar of his phone's maps application, and when it churns out the result, he bookmarks it. He might have been to Seattle a number of times before but it's still a foreign place for him so unlike Chicago even with its few changes while he was out of the country.

"How did she take it?" He had asked.

"She just said 'okay'. I don't know if she really understood what I told her. We'll help her through it though, right?" Tris replied. He, of course, reassured her that they will both do their best to make the situation less confusing for their little girl. It's what he wants to do and Tobias wishes he actually knows how to make things better because if he'll be damn honest, he's even more nerved out meeting his four-year old daughter than his ex-girlfriend. What will he do? How will act around Maggie? He isn't sure. It's not like he has any idea on how to be or what a good father is like. Marcus ruined that for him, too.

Julie knocks on the door to his office before popping her head in. "I didn't want to startle you," she says placing a cup of coffee on his desk.

"Thank you, Julie." Tobias tries for a smile. He thinks he'll like working with her. She didn't pry and ask what he was thinking about even though he knows she caught him in deep thought. Most people do. It's not so much because they actually care about what's running through your mind. Most times, it's more because there is nothing else to talk about. Very few people really care about what you have to say, and right now that's what he needs, someone who'll listen and care.

Tobias takes his phone out then dials. Zeke answers on the second ring.

"Hold on," his friend instructs him with a hurried voice. From the background, Tobias could hear laughter and talking then the sound of a door opening and closing. He could imagine Zeke going to a different room and he must have because the noise disappears. "Sorry about that. Mom has some people over."

"It's fine, Zeke." he acknowledges the apology. "This a good time to call?"

"Of course, man," Zeke answers sounding offended, "You can call anytime."

"I doubt you'll be as welcoming if I wake you up with my call," Tobias jokes.

"Yeah, but whatever. You know I'd still take it," the other guy laughs making Tobias laugh, too. "What's up, dude?"

How should he start this? Sure, Zeke knows about Tris and Maggie now. He knows that he met up with his ex-girlfriend as well. Still, there's so much going on right now and it's hard to sort out. Tobias doesn't know what to focus on. He decides to play it cool.

"I'm still breathing, right? So I guess that's good," he says with a hint of sarcasm.

"Asshole! I was asking a serious question," Zeke responds with a chuckle. "But really, how are things? You haven't started with work yet, right?"

"No, not yet. But I signed my contract and got my badge earlier. I'm actually still at Redmond," he tells his best friend.

"They gave you your own place?"

"Yeah, it's actually kind of swanky."

"Wow," Zeke says impressed, "that's cool."

"It's really not a big deal," he shrugs though Zeke won't really see it. He really doesn't think it's a big deal. He just has his own office, that's that. He's still no different from the people he is going to be working with.

"Nah, it is. You're just too damned humble to admit it," his friend ends the discussion then starts a new one. "How did things go with Tris?"

Tobias thinks about how to answer for a few seconds. It definitely wasn't what he expected. The first handful of minutes was awkward with both him and Tris grasping for topics, but once they started talking about their daughter, things started to progress for the better. Anyone who might have heard their conversation won't be able to deny that Tris loves Maggie so much. He felt like she could go on the whole day just talking about the little girl, and if she did, Tobias won't really mind; he'd gladly stay and listen to her.

"It actually went well," he finally says. "Tris agreed to let me see Maggie."

"When?" Zeke asks, concern seeping through his voice.

"Tomorrow," Tobias answers. He rubs the back of his neck then spots the coffee Julie fixed for him. He takes a short sip from it.

"Already? That's fast," the other guy responds. "But that's good, I guess. At least you guys won't have to fight about it."

"That's not really like Tris," he says a bit defensively, "but, yeah, it's definitely good."

"Are you nervous?" Zeke inquires again.

"Yes," he stammers, "I don't know, Zeke. I'm not sure what I need to do."

"It's not the first time you're going to see your kid. What's making you nervous?"

"Zeke, that time in the grocery was purely by chance. I didn't even know about her."

"Yeah, but you knew what to do. You could have just reported the kid lost and waited for the police or the security or whoever is responsible for that kind of stuff to come. You didn't do that. You were intending to help her look for her mother. Dude, you even carried her." He hears his best friend's loud exhale on the other end. "You knew exactly what to do then, I'm sure you'll know what to do tomorrow."

Tobias thinks about what Zeke just said for a while, turning it around this way and that. Yes, he could have simply called the authorities and waited for them to help the little girl find her mother, but at that time he only saw one right thing do: help the lost girl look for her mother himself, stay with the child until he is sure she's safe. He thought it's what any person would do. Was it really his instinct kicking in?

"I wish I could be as sure as you sometimes," Tobias voices out what he's thinking.

"Stop kicking your own head, alright. You'll be fine. Think about what you and Tris talked about yesterday. Maybe you can pick up something there like things your kid likes, you know? Stuff like that," Zeke advises before, all of a sudden, laughing.

"Why the hell are you laughing?" Tobias asks confused.

"I can't believe you have a kid," Zeke laughs again. "You fucking have a kid now, and I thought, between the two of us, I'd be the first one to have one with you being a prude and all. I thought you'd actually wait until you get married." His best friend laughs even more like it's the funniest thing to ever happen to anyone. Instead of getting mad, however, Zeke's amusement infects him and Tobias finds himself laughing along.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with waiting. At least I don't just hook up and flirt with random girls, not like someone I know," he answers still laughing.

"You just don't have my charm," Zeke retorts. Tobias hears him catch his breath and clear his throat. He takes this as a chance to finish off his coffee, which has already gone cold. "Hey, listen," Zeke's tone becomes serious again, "I'm sorry about what Uriah did. It was a really dickheaded move."

"You don't have to apologize," Tobias responds a bit surprised by the gesture. "Tris asked him to."

"No, don't make excuses for him. Even if Tris asked him to not tell you, Uri should have known better. We both grew up without a father, for god's sake! Didn't he think of that?" Zeke sounds a bit angry now, and Tobias could tell it has little to do with him. His best friend and Uriah lost their dad when the latter was just three years old – car accident, he remembers Zeke telling him. Hana had to be both mom and dad to her boys. Needless to say, it was tough and Zeke was old enough to remember most of it. "If you'd have taken a swing at him that night, I wouldn't even try to stop you."

"No, you would have," Tobias tries to calm his friend down. "I understand why he did it, Zeke. Uriah was just caught in the middle. I think he knows that now. Don't give him a hard time. He just came back."

"Yeah, yeah," Zeke answers. "You good? I hope things go well again with Tris and Maggie. Dude, your kid's name reminds me of _The Simpsons_. I'm sorry."

"Shut up. It's a cute name."

"Did you just use 'cute'?" His friend quips. Tobias could almost see Zeke raising his eyebrows and grinning like a lunatic at him.

"Stop it, you bastard," he says with a short laugh. He closes his eyes for a while imagining the dark-haired girl with his dark blue eyes laughing with him at Zeke's bad jokes. Maybe someday that really could happen. Tobias knows he'll do everything to make it a possibility even if he's scared and uncertain. "But, yeah, I hope you're right. I hope it goes well again."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tobias taps a steady rhythm on the steering wheel with his fingers, nerves and impatience mixing together. He checks his phone again for the address he saved yesterday. Tris' place is supposed to be only a seven to 10-minute drive, but with the traffic and the confusing street layout, it seems like he'll need another five minutes. Seattle is one big confusing mess.

He glances at the rear view mirror. Sitting on the backseat like another passenger are the things he bought that morning – a box of chocolate cake for Tris and an assortment of art materials for Maggie. Tobias didn't want to give something as cliché as a doll. He wanted to get something his daughter would really be able to use and, from all the stories Tris told him the other day, it seems like the little girl has really taken up drawing so he took his cue from that.

At first he wasn't sure what exactly to get. Tobias is certain Maggie has all the crayons, pencils and markers, and coloring books she'll ever need, he figured that much from listening to her mother talk fondly about her favorite hobby. Still, he thought there must be something he could get for her that she hasn't tried yet. He went from one store to another looking for ideas until he found himself in an art supply shop somewhere in the middle of the University district. It was the small wooden easel that caught his attention. It's perfect for Maggie's height, and it's portable, too, so if she wants to carry it around, she could. By the time Tobias left the store, he also had gotten a roll of drawing paper, a nontoxic watercolor set and a few small brushes.

Tobias laughs at himself. If Zeke were here, he will surely make fun of him. He'd tease him to no end, and he'd just be alright with it.

"You have arrived at your destination," the mechanical voice of his car's GPS announces. Tobias slows down, looking for a parking spot. He finds one in front of a house, which he thinks is Tris's. The house number on the mailbox at least matches the one from her text. Plus, Tris' black Vios is also there. Tobias carefully maneuvers his vehicle to park behind it.

A group of boys pass by him with skateboards tucked under their arms. There are a few other people out in the streets and in their yard all going about their own businesses. The whole area exudes some kind of peace; it's a place where families live. Tobias looks again at the house he stopped in front of. It's a simple two-story single family home with abundant windows and a well-kept yard. Briefly he imagines the dark-haired girl with blue eyes the color of the ocean's deep end running around, her laughter filling every single crevice in this whole neighborhood. He could almost see Tris there sitting on the porch steps, smiling happily.

Maybe he'll be given a chance to sit beside her, join her, and together they'll watch their daughter be carefree and just be a kid.

_Stop it_, he chastises himself, _she doesn't even want to talk about what happened between the two of you. What makes you think it would be that easy_? Tobias stops at the front door and immediately looks for a doorbell. There's one, still, he hesitates. The house looks empty and quiet. _Maybe Tris forgot_, he starts to think. Could she? But he clearly remembers her telling him they'll be home today. Tobias lets out a loud sigh trying to dispel his hesitation then rings the doorbell.

He hears no sound at first then after a few seconds light footfalls reverberate through the hallway. "Who's there?" Tris asks from the still closed door.

"Tris, it's me," Tobias answers. His arms aching from having to carry the paper bag with Maggie'stuff and the box of cake for a long time. _But at least she isn't too trusting of random people knocking on her door_, he thinks to himself. It's good especially since it's just her and Maggie.

The door cracks open a bit, and Tris peeks out. She smiles nervously at him. "Hey, have you been waiting long? I'm sorry, I was upstairs." She opens the door to let him in.

"No, I've only been there for a minute," Tobias lies. "It's fine." Tris takes the box of cake from him. He puts down the paper bag on the coffee table. He flexes his left arm trying to get feeling back to it when Tris turns and heads to the kitchen. Tobias takes it as an opportunity to look around the room.

"What's this?" Tris inquires as she opens the box with the cake in it.

"Chocolate cake," he answers. "There's this bakeshop from across my building. It's their best seller. I haven't really tried it, but if people line up just to buy one then it must be good," Tobias rambles on. He feels the same awkwardness he felt when they met up at the café. He wants to talk to her, of course, but he just doesn't know how to and what exactly to talk about. He misses the time when talking with her was so easy, times they've spent talking about everything and nothing at all. _Well, you've messed that up,_ he tells himself, _no one else to blame there._

Tris doest respond, just busies herself in the kitchen. She starts making coffee. Sensing that the conversation has died on them, Tobias goes back to looking around. He goes toward the T.V. storage. DVDs of Disney and other animated movies are neatly stacked one on top of the other on one shelf. Another shelf holds CDs, some are soundtracks of movies he saw on the other shelf while others are of artists Tris loves – Cary Brothers, Andrew Belle, The National. He continues scanning through the album titles looking for the mix he made for Tris years ago. It isn't there. She might have not kept it, and Tobias can't help but feel a bit disappointed. _Don't dwell on it_, he reminds himself. He moves his eyes to the top shelf which holds a number of photos all featuring Tris and Maggie with either Will and Christina, or Tris' family. He picks up one, in it both mother and daughter are grinning at the camera, ice cream cones in their hands.

"Tobias?" He startles at the voice. "I'm sorry," Tris says biting her lip, something she does when she's nervous or unsure. Tobias wonders which one it is right now. _Maybe it's both_, something tells him that's more likely the answer. "Coffee's ready." Tris tilts her head towards the kitchen.

Tobias returns the framed photo back to its place. "I'm sorry. I was just looking at the pictures," he tells her. Tris' eyes soften as she nods accepting his explanation. She walks back to the kitchen. He follows her.

"Maggie's still sleeping." Tris places a cup of coffee and a slice of cake in front of him. It's only then he'd noticed that her hair is still damp. Tobias catches a whiff of her scent – sweet like ripe apples and honey. She must have just gotten out of the shower when he arrived. It explains why it took her long to get to the door. "She usually naps after lunch. She'll wake up soon enough," she continues before taking a sip from her drink. His eyes drift down to her lips.

"It's okay," Tobias says looking back up to Tris' eyes. He fidgets with the fork in his hand. "She's a growing child. She needs it."

They eat and drink in silence for a while, but every now and then Tobias steals glances at Tris. Her lashes, pale against her fair skin, perfectly frames her blue eyes highlighting the grey specks swirling around it even more. There's a slight flush to her checks and it compliments her pink lips. _She's still so beautiful._ He keeps the comment to himself.

"What's inside the paper bag?" Tris inquires pointing at the direction of the living room.

"Some art materials," he answers with a smile. "Watercolor, brushes, drawing paper."

"What's the box for?"

"Oh that." Tobias lets out a short laugh. "It's a portable easel. The box serves as its container, sort of."

"She's going to love it. She doesn't have watercolor yet." Tris smiles at him unaware of the chocolate frosting on the side of her mouth. Almost like a reflex, Tobias reaches his hand out and wipes it with his thumb. Tris freezes at his touch.

"Sorry," he quickly pulls his hand away, "You had frosting and…" Tobias stammers not knowing how to continue. "I'm sorry."

Tris nods but she still looks shocked. They both go back to their food, unease settling between them separating them farther apart. Tobias feels really stupid. How could he be so careless? He should have stopped himself, stop making this harder for both of them.

"I'm really sorry, Tris. I shouldn't have done that," he tries again.

If she hears his apology, Tris does a good job at ignoring it. She just keeps on staring at her empty cup.

"You're right," she finally speaks, still not looking at him. "You shouldn't have." This time she lifts up her head so her eyes could look straight at his. "Tobias, I know you want to talk about us, and I swear I want that, too, but not right now. Alright? I thought we agreed on this already. Remember at the café?"

Of course he remembers, he wanted to tell her but he doesn't know how well that will go over so he chooses to just shut up. Why doesn't she want to talk about them anyway? He asks himself. Is there someone? Someone who had taken over and replaced him? Tobias doesn't even want to spend a minute more with that thought because he knows it's possible and it hurts even just thinking about it.

"You're still mad at me," he gets out with a controlled tone. "Mad isn't even the right word. You hate me, is that it Tris?"

"Tobias, don't start this, please," Tris pleads. "Whether you believe it or not, it's really hard to stay mad at you, let alone hate you." She stands abruptly from her stool and gathers their dirty dishes. She deposits them onto the sink. Tobias could see her heave a deep breath in. "Let's talk about how we're going to make this work instead, alright?" Tris says with her back to him.

"Okay," he responds.

"What are your plans, Tobias? Are you really here for good? Because I can't have you meet Maggie only to disappear on us again. I don't want her hurt." Tris turns around to face him. She looks serious and tensed like a mother bear protecting her cub. Tobias guesses that's exactly what she'd doing, protecting their daughter from him.

"I'm staying. I have nowhere else to go," he answers honestly but Tris still doesn't look convinced. "Look Tris, I've quitted my job overseas. My mother's dead. I have no one and nothing else to go back to. Why would I go off again? I can't, especially not now." Tobias stands up from his seat and walks toward Tris. She looks up at him like she could read his mind through his eyes, and maybe she could. After a minute, Tris lowers her shoulders a bit. "I meant what I've said in the café. Everything. I want to be here for both of you."

Tris breaks their stare and starts rinsing their plates and cups. Tobias loads them onto the dishwasher. "Don't worry about me," Tris finally says. "I'm fine on my own, just think about Maggie."

"So, how do we go about this?" Tobias asks pulling a kitchen stool for Tris to sit on.

"Let's see how she takes today first," Tris fiddles with the hem of her shirt. She sighs and glances at the time on the microwave. She seems to soften a little. "She's going to wake up soon."

"What did you tell her? Or how much does she know?"

"She knows you by your name and face now. I started telling her about you even before you saw us at Trader Joe's. But that was the first time she ever saw you."

"How did she know it was me? That I was the guy you've been talking about?" Tobias asks, curious.

"She heard me say your name," Tris pauses, " and she heard what you said about her bracelet."

Tobias starts putting together everything like pieces of a jumbled up puzzle. So, Tris didn't plan to keep the truth from Maggie after all. He wanted to ask if she really intended to keep him out of their lives forever, but he decides that's a question for another time. Instead he says, "She's really smart."

Tris' lips turn up into a small but proud smile. "Yes, she is."

"Mommy?" A small voice calls out. Maggie. "Where are you?"

Tris looks at him as if she's asking if he's ready. He musters up the most sure smile he could give her at that moment and nod. She puts a hand on his shoulder, a reassuring gesture he appreciates, before going off to the living room. "Careful," he hears her tell Maggie after a few seconds.

"I'm careful," the girl's voice answers.

Tobias starts toward the kitchen's entryway. Maggie still hasn't seen him.

"There's someone here who wants to meet you," Tris' voice is gentle as she speaks. "Is that okay with you?" Maggie grins at her mother then nods, her dark waves bouncing along with the movement. She really is a mix of him and Tris. It makes him smile.

Tobias takes a step into the hallway connecting the kitchen and the living room. Both mother and daughter are still at the bottom of the stairs, Tris combing Maggie's hair with her fingers. He walks closer to them until he's just a couple of feet away. Somehow the little girl notices his movement. She peeks her head out from under Tris' arms.

"Hi," Tobias says raising his hand in a small wave. Tris turns around to face him.

"Hello," Maggie greets with a shy smile. She hides behind her mother giggling to herself, maybe at what she did. This makes Tris laugh.

"Maggie, stop it. Come on," Tris says reaching behind her to put her hand on the girl's shoulder. "Are you feeling shy?" She is still giggling but Maggie manages to get out a yes.

"There's still some cake," Tobias says hoping it will get her attention. Tris looks amused.

"Where?" Maggie perks up. She steps out from behind her mother.

"Tobias," Tris tries to stop herself from smiling, but she loses the battle. "You'll make it hard to make her go to bed later." Then to the little girl she asks, "You can only have one thing today. So, ice cream or cake?"

"The cake won't go away?"

"Yes honey," Tris chuckles, "the cake won't go away."

"Ice cream then," Maggie grins. She jumps off the final step of the stair and runs stopping a foot away from Tobias. "Hello again," she smiles up at him.

"Hello again, too," he grins. Tobias crouches down so they could be at the same level. Tris walks toward where they both are. She leans down and puts a hand on the little girl's shoulder.

"Maggie," their daughter looks at Tris, "this is your dad."

"I know," the girl smiles at her mother. "He helped me find you at the grocery store."

"Yeah, that's me," Tobias says eyes on his daughter. He can't believe he's part of her, that somehow half of her came from him. He looks at Tris for approval, if he's doing things right. She gives him a small smile, and her reassurance makes him more confident.

"I have a gift for you," Tobias tells the girl as he leads her to the couch. Tris follows them. "Your mom told me that you love drawing."

"Yup."

Tobias reaches for the paper bag on top of the coffee table, but Tris is nearer it. "I got it," she says placing the thing in front of Maggie. Both he and Tris start taking out the art materials inside the bag.

"Watercolor," the girl exclaims raising it above her head.

"Now, what do you say, Maggie?" Tris asks, an eyebrow raised but she's smiling. She settles herself on the coffee table.

"Thank you."

The girl hugs him and even with her tiny arms, the surprise knocks the breath out Tobias' lungs. He lifts her up to his lap, cradling Maggie there. Tris smiles at him – a genuine smile, the one he misses the most. She strokes Maggie's hair lovingly before picking up the art materials they've taken out putting them back inside the paper bag from the store. She does it slowly like she's giving him more time with their daughter and Tobias takes advantage of it. He holds her small body against his closer, tighter. He kisses her gently on her temple. This is what he'd missed while he was gone.

"Are you going with me and mommy? We're gonna have ice cream," Maggie asks Tobias. She places her tiny hand on his face to make him look at her. Her skin smells like lavender, a soothing scent, and it calms him.

"Yes," Tobias answers, "yes, of course." And right then, he can't imagine a better place to be at. Right then, he'd never felt more sure he belonged.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Well, this one has got to be the fluffiest chapter I've ever written so far. At first I wasn't really sure where I was going with this and it frustrated me to no end, but then as I let go and let the characters take over the story, I ended up liking it. If I and my beta missed a couple of mistakes in this chapter, please forgive us. I wrote most of this on my phone using Google Docs since I've been sick for a week. I've only checked it on a computer today. As usual, thank you very much for your continued support - for the follows and favorites and, especially, the reviews. A couple of you gave me the idea of having Tobias be jealous. I think it was **melC92** and **mockingjay35**. Hopefully, this chapter satisfies it. Also, big thank you to **bankhead56.** Your messages encouraged me a great deal.

Alright, that's it. Here's chapter 9.

* * *

><p>The smell of garlic, oregano and basil fill the kitchen as both Tris and Christina busy themselves preparing dinner. The sauce and meatballs for the spaghetti dish are both ready. Chris' spiced pumpkin pie is in the oven. The rest can be done later once everyone's back. They still have a couple more hours anyway before Tobias and Maggie arrive with Uriah from the airport.<p>

"Well, go to a drug store or something," Christina talks into the phone, one hand on her hip. She pauses for a while letting the other person on the line answer back, when she speaks again her voice is more irritated. "William, it's in the list. Check it, okay? I'll see you later. Bye."

"What's the matter?" Tris asks as she wraps the leftover cheese from the meatballs. She'll be using it again for the tricolore salad she'll make later.

"He forgot to get those mosquito bracelets," her best friend replies before opening the fridge to get the melon balls she prepared earlier. She starts wrapping them with prosciutto. "I've already listed down all the things he needed to get so he won't forget anything and yet he still he does. Kinda' makes me wish we had Tobias go pick up the groceries instead of Will," Christina finishes with a huff which makes Tris laugh.

"Be easy on him Chris. Besides, if Tobias went to the grocery instead of Will, Maggie will also want to go and that'll take a lot more time. You know how Maggie is. We'll end up with more snacks than real food." Leaning against the counter, Tris waits for Christina to say something. It's been almost four weeks since she introduced Tobias to Maggie as her father. Her best friend wasn't necessarily thrilled with that decision but she still supported her, something which meant a lot to her.

"Well, yeah, I guess," Christina shrugs then smiles. "He's spoiling Maggie even more, isn't he?"

"So much," Tris chuckles, "I think I'm the only one who doesn't give into her demands all the time. See those jars of cookie butter?" She points at the table where Tobias had left them. "Maggie told him we ran out of the stuff, and when he came in today, he had those and a tub of double chocolate ice cream." _And a bouquet of flowers_, she leaves out. Tris hopes Christina doesn't see them.

"Yeah, I've noticed," her best friend says with a smirk. "Three jars of cookie butter, red tulips and blue irises." Immediately, Tris feels heat rushing to her cheeks. She attempts to hide it but Christina's eyes are quicker than her hands. "Look at you, you're blushing. It's so cute," the other girl teases. "And you have been smiling a whole lot whenever you talk about him."

"I have been?" she asks becoming more conscious by the minute.

"Yes, you've been. It's adorable." Christina continues working on preparing their appetizer.

"I guess I'm just happy that things are working out fine with him and Maggie."

"Sure seems so, but I can't really add more to that because you haven't told me much. I'm hurt, Tris. I'm your best friend. I should know everything that's going on with you. I am the president of your fan club, you know? The Tris-Prior-will-love-again Club." Christina pouts, feigning betrayal.

"Oh, god," Tris rolls her eyes, "you come up with the silliest ideas just to make me talk." Christina just looks at her, lips curled up in a triumphant grin. She shakes her head and laughs lightly at her friend's expectant expression. Christina won't let her get out of this, especially now that she has finally cornered her. "Alright, what do you want to know?"

"Why not start by telling me 'bout how things are between you and Tobias?"

Tris hurls out a sigh. Even though she expected this from her best friend, it's still hard a hard question. She used to know her answer, but now she isn't so sure anymore.

She and Tobias have been spending a lot of time together the past few weeks. Maggie wanted to be with her father almost every single day, probably more than she wanted to be with her. Tris supposes it should make her jealous but she isn't and she can't. She understands that her child wants to know her other parent more, and she's only grateful that Tobias is more than willing to give their daughter all the time she wanted. She doesn't even have to make demands. He drops by often after he's through with work on weekdays and on weekends they either go out or stay in.

That time spent together could be tricky though, and as days go by, Tris finds the lines she carefully drew between them get blurrier. It would be easy to fall back into him. He's still her Tobias, and he could still make her smile and laugh without even trying too hard. But doing so will also put Margaret's happiness on the line, and when it comes down to it, Tris wouldn't risk it. She can't be that selfish.

"We're fine, I mean in terms of being parents to our child. We're both doing our best for Maggie. Tobias is very good with her, and I appreciate everything he does for our daughter."

"And?"

"I don't know what else you want to hear Christina. We're friends, I guess. There's really nothing much to tell."

"I think you meant two people with a whole lot of history," the other girl exhales loudly, clearly exasperated with her. "And I don't think it's so much as there is nothing to tell. I think you just don't want to tell me."

"Chris, please."

"C'mon Tris, I know you and I know when you're not telling me something. The last five years had been hard for you. I've been there, seen it. It's like a bulb has flickered out of you when Tobias left. Yeah, you've put up a pretty solid face, did what you had to do, but I know you've never moved on from him. You love him too much."

"I tried to, Chris. You must also know that."

"Yes, you did. But you only went out with a couple of guys and had one other boyfriend which doesn't really count as much because it's Robert. He knew right from the start that he's only a rebound. That didn't even last two months."

Tris knows that everything Christina said is true. Hell, she even feels guilty about Robert. Still, she doesn't need to hear this right now as confused as she already is. It's a tug-of-war, what she feels for Tobias, her logic and desires are the two opposing sides and she's the rope.

"It isn't that easy, Christina," Tris pinches her nose, a mannerism she has picked up from Tobias when they were still together. "The moment guys hear about me having a kid they either run as far as away as they can, or can't wait to get me to bed thinking that I'm an easy lay."

"Well, those guys are jerks. I'd gladly chase them away with a baseball bat for you. Not that you need me to. You're pretty much capable of doing that on your own," her best friend smirks probably remembering that guy who followed them home. Christina pepper sprayed him in the eyes before Tris kicked him in the shins for good measure. They called the police to the scene to make sure he doesn't bother them anymore. A short laugh escapes her at the memory.

"I could say the same thing about you," she tells Chris.

"Ugh," the other girl groans, "I don't want that to ever happen to either one of us again. Anyway, what was I trying to say is, Tris, there are thousands of jerks out there but there are still a few good ones. Some of the guys you went out with actually were nice. You just didn't give yourself enough chance with them." Her best friend pauses for a second, turning to look at her before she continues speaking. "Tris, you may not want to admit this to yourself but you always make comparisons. Whenever a guy tries to go out with you, you always compare them to Tobias, and no one has ever measured up. Frankly, I don't think anyone will, at least for you."

"What exactly are you getting at, Christina?" Tris shakes her head. "I can't understand you. How did you go from telling me that talking to Tobias is a bad idea to pushing me back to him?"

Christina furrows her brows at her before popping a melon ball into her mouth. "I didn't say talking to him is a bad idea period. I mean, come on, I've always bugged you 'bout how you'd eventually have to see him again with him being Maggie's dad and all. I only meant that at that time I thought it wasn't such a great idea for you to see him. You were stressing out, Tris, remember? You weren't really thinking clearly. And I'm not pushing you back to him," she ends with a chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Tris bites her lips nervously. She just want this conversation to end, for Christina to stop being nosy and let her figure out how to deal with whatever she's feeling on her own in her own time and terms.

"Nothing," Chris smiles. "Well, actually, I've been rooting for you and Uriah since day one. Too bad his little crush on you has faded. Oh god, I still remember when we were in fifth grade he used to follow you around with this lost puppy dog eyes and he'd do anything you say." The two of them start laughing, and the uncomfortable feeling at the pit of Tris' stomach begins to dissolve.

"Uriah's like a brother," she says, swiping moisture away from her right eye. "And, hey, if I recall correctly, he also had a thing for you. The two of you even went out for a while."

"Shut up!" Christina widens her eyes at her. "It was only one date. That doesn't count as going out in my book." Tris laughs even more. "Stop it, Tris! It's Uriah. It's hard to take him seriously."

"Yeah, I know. Believe me, I know."

"Anyway, going back to what we were talking about. Tris, I want to see you happy. I really don't care who it is with. If it's with Tobias again, I'll be fine with that. If it's with some other guy, then I'll also support you. Heck, I'll even stand behind you if ever you decide that you're good with just you and Maggie. You'll always have me around. But I wish you'd stop being too careful, and start living, really live. You've put up walls around you, Tris, and it's trapping you in."

"Chris, it's—"

"Not easy, I know." Christina playfully rolls her eyes. "I'm not telling you run and kiss your baby daddy the moment he steps inside your front door. I get it. Both of you still have a lot of issues you need to settle before you can move on with or from one another. Tris, what I'm saying is let yourself feel whatever your heart is telling you to feel, open up a little, that's all."

"Alright, point taken." Tris smiles and nods taking in her best friend's words. "Thank you for always being the best friend I need even during times when I'm being a difficult."

"Well, someone has to knock some sense into you," Christina laughs. "I'm sure you'd do the same thing for me. Anyway, there is something I need to tell you, too."

"What is it?"

"Well, I was cleaning our apartment the other day and…" her best friend pauses and bites her lower lip suddenly looking nervous. It's an unusual look on her. Christina rarely gets nervous. "I…I found a ring, like ring-inside-velvet-box kind of ring."

"Where'd you find it?" Tris works on keeping her expression as hard to read as she can. This she knew about already. Will has been planning to propose for months now and Tris helped him pick out Christina's ring. She thought it was sweet of him to loop her in on his plans, so naturally she doesn't want to blow up his surprise.

Christina stands up and gets a platter from the cupboard. "Inside one of his jackets." Tris doesn't miss the way the other girl wrings her hands. This, obviously, has been on her mind long enough to bother her. "I meant, inside the pocket of one of his jackets."

"I understood you the first time. No need for specificity." Tris laughs. Christina eventually joins in.

"Yeah, this is just making me nervous, you know?" The tall girl walks toward the table and sits back down on her chair. "Did he tell you anything 'bout it?"

"Nope," she lies. Tris keeps her arms firmly in place at her sides to make sure she doesn't do anything to make Christina suspicious. She swears, sometimes her best friend's better than a lie detector machine. "What did you do to it?"

"Put it back where I saw it," Chris answers with a sigh. "I guess I have no choice other than wait for him to say something about it. But, goddamn, Tris, it's making me anxious."

_I'll push him into telling you, _she wanted to tell her, she can't though so instead she says, "Yes, that's pretty much it I think. If it does, however, turn out to be what we think it is, will you say yes?"

Christina doesn't show any hesitation as she answers. "I will. Of course, I will say yes. We've been together long enough, known each other's good and bad sides. For me there's no one else but Will even if he does forget a lot of things I tell him to do."

"I don't see any reason for you to be worried then," Tris smiles. "Give him time, maybe he's just getting his wits together. You're, after all, very hard to please."

"No, I'm not," Christina objects smacking Tris' shoulder lightly. Both women laugh. "Am I?"

"You can be sometimes," she answers just as the doorbell rings.

"I'll get that, must be Will." The taller of the two women stands up. "Hey, Tris, please don't tell him anything I told you, okay?"

"I promise," she swears crossing a hand over her heart to show she means it. Christina gives her a small smile before walking off towards the living room. "Finally," Tris hears her say after a few seconds, her voice falling slightly at the last syllable. She decides to check what caused her friend's surprise.

From the hallway, she immediately sees the two. Will is cradling grocery bags with both his arms but Christina doesn't make any move to help him, her hands are set resolutely on her hips instead. She looks pissed.

"Where do I take these, Will?" A familiar voice asks. Tris quickens her steps.

"Hey Will," she says trying to break the tension between her two friends. She puts a hand on Christina's shoulder.

"Will?" The source of the voice emerges from the backseat carrying two more shopping bags in one hand. Al. Tris fights the urge to scowl at Will.

"Oh! Hi, Tris. Christina," Al greets with a too-friendly smile directed her way. He walks towards the three of them and stands behind Will.

"Tris," her best friend's boyfriend starts, voice showing a hint of uncertainty. "You remember Al, right? We came across each other at QFC. His roommate has his parents visiting him over at their dorm tonight, so I invited him to dinner. I hope that's okay."

A big part of her wants to do as Christina is doing – glare at Will and tell him it's not alright to invite people who are practically strangers to a gathering you only meant for your friends – but Tris has been taught to never be rude and doing what she wanted will be going against her parents' teachings. "Yeah, it's fine," she says reluctantly, forcing a smile on her lips, "Come inside." She takes one of the shopping bags from Will's arms with one hand then steers Christina back to the kitchen with the other. She doesn't wait to see if both men are following them as unwelcoming as it may seem.

"He is so going to get it from me," her best friend mumbles under her breath.

"Easy, Chris. Don't let this ruin your night."

"When did you become so calm?" A short, mirthless laugh leaves the other girl. "I'm just thinking about your ex-boyfriend and your daughter."

Tris comes to an abrupt stop. The first thing she thought of when she saw Al was how to explain his presence to Maggie. The little girl doesn't know about him. Actually, Tris has never introduced any of guys she went out with to her daughter; no one has stuck around long enough for her to even consider it. If anything, Al doesn't know about Maggie either. Tobias, however, is a different discussion all together.

"What will you tell them?" Christina brings her back to the reality of her kitchen and what looks to be a very awkward night. Tris isn't given the chance to answer though because as soon as her best friend sits back down on her chair, Will and Al enter the room and start setting down items on the counter.

"Will, can we talk outside?" Her best friend says. Tris turns to her and pleads with her eyes not wanting to be left alone with Al. She only gets a hand squeeze in response. Tris sighs out in defeat as they exit out into the hallway leading back into the living room.

"Would you like something to drink?" she asks Al, straightening her shoulders and walking towards the fridge in the corner of the room. She takes her phone from the counter where she left it. No text or call yet from Tobias. Tris decides to shoot him a message. "_Where are you? Is Uri already with you guys?"_ she types.

"Just water. Thanks." Al smiles at her again. Tris pours a glass, sets it in front of him then, taking the appetizers Christina was preparing, turns her back to continue her best friend's work on the far end of the table. She could feel Al's eyes on her, but she ignores it not wanting to start any conversation.

"I hope it's really okay for me to be here," the other person in the room says. "I feel like I'm crashing a party or something. I'm sorry."

Tris lifts her head up for a second to see Al's face. _No, you're not sorry. You're getting a kick out of this, _she thinks to herself. She keeps her mouth shut though, giving the guy a clipped nod and a tight-lipped smile instead.

"So, what's up? Why are you guys having this dinner thing?"

"Our friend is visiting us from Chicago. He just finished his tour of duty."

From her periphery, she sees Al looking at her intently like he's waiting for her to say more. "Oh, I see," he breaks the lull after a few seconds. "Um…Tris?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you received any of my messages?" Al asks with a wary voice. "It's just that you haven't replied to them so…so I thought maybe I saved your number wrong."

"Oh," Tris bites her lower lips. She stares at her phone mentally wishing for Tobias, or anyone really, to call so she could get out of this room and escape Al's questions. It doesn't work. Her phone remains as silent as a dead man in his grave. "Um…I received them but I always forget to reply. I've been busy." _You're not a great liar, Tris,_ she scolds herself.

"That's okay. I understand," Al smiles at her.

"Sorry," Tris responds though she doesn't mean it.

"Tris, I was wondering—" Al starts to say but she cuts him off when she sees her phone light up, Tobias' name and his photo with Maggie in the background.

"I have to take this call," she stands up and hurries for the backdoor. "Excuse me." Tris doesn't wait for Al to even acknowledge what she said, just steps out into the backyard and answers her ringing phone.

"Hey, sorry we were waiting for Uri to get his bags. We're on our way," Tobias skips over the usual greetings. There's a certain familiarity with it which makes her smile. "Is dinner ready because I have two hungry monsters with me."

"Don't you mean three?" she teases him. Tris laughs knowing who he is referring to. She can hear her daughter and Uriah in the background complaining with much exaggeration how hungry they are. "Don't worry, dinner's ready. All we are waiting for are you guys. Tell Maggie and Uriah that."

"We'll count on that," Tobias replies. "We'll see you later, alright?"

"Yeah. Drive carefully, okay?"

"I will, promise. See you soon, Tris. Bye."

"Bye."

The line goes silent after Tobias ends the call but instead of going back inside her house, Tris finds herself going through her recent call list and checking Tobias' profile on her phone. Her lips turn up when she sees the silly photo of him with their daughter – Tobias pouting while the little girl stamps stars all over his face. It was taken last week when he picked them up from school for, as Maggie calls it, their Friday ice cream date.

"_Let me win you over,"_ he said that same night before he went home. She didn't respond to it.

Tris can't deny the fact that she still feels something for him. It never really died out. But letting him back into her life that way is different from giving him a chance to be a father for their child. She isn't sure if she can bet her trust on him again. She isn't sure if they are both willing to forgive each other for the things they've done in the past.

It's a comfort to have him around though, and for Tris that's good enough for now.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It's another half hour before Tobias arrives with Uriah and Maggie from the airport. Tris and Christina utilized the time to finish their dinner preparations. By the time the three come knocking on the front door, the women have the table ready and set for their small gathering.

"It smells so good here," Uriah booms from the living room. Christina and Tris laugh. "I'm so hungry I could eat all the food you girls cooked. Even the pots and plates." Their friend makes a show out of dropping the bag slung on his shoulder down to his feet. Hopefully, he didn't pack anything breakable inside.

Christina strides toward the olive-skinned man, their guest for the next two weeks, and draws him into a tight hug. "You're supposed to say _'Honey, I'm home_,' silly," she tells him after pulling away. Tobias enters the door just then with Maggie in his arms holding a rag doll Tris hasn't seen before in one hand. He gives the room a prompt scan, and when his eyes finally spot her, he smiles a broad smile which makes him look boyish, a nice contrast to his usual seriousness. Tobias stands beside her.

Uriah clears his throat. "I'd love to, Chris," he says glancing at Tobias then at her, "but that's someone else's line."

"Shut up, Uri!" Tris bites her lips and brings her head down to hide her expression, but not before catching a glimpse of Tobias' face. He's blushing a faint pink color, the same tinge she knows is there on her own cheeks.

"Oh, come here, little girl." Uriah draws her to him. "You look like you've grown taller." He pushes himself away from her a little but keeps both hands on either of Tris' shoulders.

"She did. It's the hormones during the time she was pregnant," explains Christina.

"God, I missed you both. Where's Will?" Uriah embraces both girls again, but this time it only lasts a second or two.

"Will's grilling some pulled pork for later," the tall girl answers all the while leading their friend towards the kitchen. Tris watches them for a few seconds before turning to her daughter and Tobias.

"Hi," she smiles at the two. Tobias returns it.

"Hi, mommy," Maggie makes grabby hands at her. Tris takes the little girl from her father's arms and starts following Uriah and Christina.

"Was the traffic bad?" She and Tobias walk side by side, shoulders and arms occasionally touching.

"No, for a Friday it was light." Tobias tucks loose strands of Maggie's hair behind her ears. "You really like your new doll, huh?"

"Yeah," the girl raises the hand holding the toy to show it to Tris. "It's from Uncle Uri. He said his Mama made it for me."

Hana, the thoughtful and hardworking Pedrad matriarch, she hasn't seen and talked to her in years. "We should call her then to say thank you." Margaret grins and nods. Tris turns to Tobias, "How is she?"

"Doing great," his voice and expression exudes happiness. "She says _'hi'_ by the way. She made something for you, too. Uriah must have it along with the stuff your parents asked him to give to you."

"Mom and Dad sent me something?" Tobias nods. "I haven't talked to them in two days. Mom must have forgotten to tell me." It's highly possible, Tris thought. She and her mother spent close to an hour talking about random things, but more so about Tobias and how great he has been with Maggie.

"_Sounds like he's enjoying making our little one happy,"_ Natalie remarked when she told her about the new rituals they've started. She's the only one in her family who received the news about Tobias' return positively. Caleb voiced out his disapproval straightaway. Her father hasn't said anything about it until now.

"_He sure is."_

"_He's a good boy, Tris. He's just,"_ her mother paused in search for the right word, and for a while Tris thought she knew something she didn't. She did work with Evelyn before she ran away. Did her mom know about Marcus? "_He's just misguided. He deserves a chance."_

"Will, Uri's here. Come inside," Christina calls her boyfriend. It reminds Tris about Al's presence. With much nervousness, she sits Maggie down on a chair. _What to do? What to do? _she asks herself.

"Mommy, I'm thirsty," Maggie says but Tris doesn't hear it. Tobias walks toward the fridge and gets a pitcher of water. He fills Margaret's cup with it. "Tris, are you okay?" he asks afterwards, putting a hand over her right shoulder.

"Hey man, long time no see," Will claps Uriah's back in greeting. He enters the kitchen with Al close behind him. Uri's brows furrow when he sees their unexpected guest. Al says a tentative hello as he extends a hand out. "You must be the friend from Chicago," he says, "Tris said you just finished with the military." Al's eyes flit to where she's standing. Her ex doesn't miss it.

Tobias rolls his eyes. "We're all from Chicago," he snickers and it takes Uriah a lot of effort to stop himself from laughing as he takes Al's offered hand. He firmly shakes it once. "Yeah, we're all from Chicago, but I think I'm the friend they've been talking about. Name's Uriah, and you are?"

"I'm Al. I'm friends with Will, Christina and Tris," Al answers. Christina snorts and Will throws a pleading look her way.

"You're friends with my Mom?"

Al looks surprised for a moment at the revelation but he composes himself quickly. "Yes," he responds, looking from Maggie to Tris, probably searching for similarities in their features. Like he's putting two and two together, Al's eyes land on Tobias last. Her former flame stares the other man down from head to foot. Al is the first one to look away.

"Okay," the little girl chirps unaware of the tension in the room. "My name is Margaret but I like Maggie more. This is my daddy." Maggie tugs at Tobias' shirt making him stoop down to listen to what she's saying. "Daddy, you tell him your name, too, like what we did in school."

"Yeah, of course honey," Tobias says sweetly to their daughter before turning around to walk where Al is standing. He looks taller, more intimidating, even though the other man is considerably bigger than him. Tris starts to fidget with the hem of her shirt. "As my girl said," he stresses the word _my¸_"I should introduce myself. I'm Tobias." The two men shake hands to acknowledge each other, though it feels more like a warning from her ex-boyfriend's end if the way he gripped Al's hand is any indication.

_Why? Is he jealous? _

"Ah…I should go check the grill," a shaky-voiced Will breaks the sudden silence. "Al, help me?"

For a while, it looked as though Al would hang back as he again looks at Tobias but he follows his classmate out after a minute thankfully.

"Two guys going after you, this is going to be a joy to watch," Christina whispers to Tris before winking. She pinches her on her side hard. "What? I'm just stating facts," her best friend grins. "But you should have told Al weeks ago that he has no chance. From the looks of it, he's not the perceptive kind."

"Yeah, I should have. I just don't know how to." Tris glances at Maggie and Tobias who are now starting on the appetizers. Uriah sees her and stands up to talk to her and Christina. "Those melon balls and prosciutto things are really good," he tells them, popping another one into his mouth. "Where'd you meet that guy? Al? And what's his deal?"

"He's Will's classmate," answers Christina, "and Tris went out with him once, just once."

"Oh, I see," Uriah chuckles. "Explains the weird looks he has been giving you, Tris."

Tris raises an eyebrow. "You noticed that?"

"Yeah, us guys notice things, too. We just don't talk about them." Uri shrugs then points to Maggie and Tobias, "Like those two, I see them and if you don't tell them to stop eating our appetizers, they won't leave anything for us."

"I'll get Will and Al inside," Christina laughs. "Serve the spaghetti already, Tris" She walks off to the backdoor but not without telling both father and daughter to stop eating all the melon balls. She's rewarded with one of Maggie's big grins and a smile from Tobias.

"You heard her," Tris taps Tobias' shoulder. "I feel like I have two kids. You sure both of you still have space for some spaghetti and meatballs?"

"Yes!" Maggie exclaims putting a hand over her tummy. Tris lets out a short laugh. She asks Tobias to transfer the little girl to her chair while she arranges plates and utensils on the table. He starts filling everyone's glasses with iced tea after he makes sure that Maggie is settled. Christina comes back into the room with Will and Al in tow. "You should take the head seat, Uriah, since you're our guest," her best friend tells Uri and he does so. Tris slides into the seat next to Margaret.

"That's actually my seat," Tobias' voice is flat making Tris twist around to look at him. Al has a hand over the back of the chair beside her, the one Tobias vacated a few minutes ago.

"Sorry," Al mutters. He goes to sit beside Will. Tobias settles next to her. Tris nudges him with her knee; he looks at her, eyes bashful like he just didn't scare one of the guests away from her.

Her friends start talking about random things as they begin eating: work, school, family, life in general. Tris just listens to them jump from one topic to another, preferring to stay in the background. Tobias does the same.

"Are you okay?" she asks him.

"Yeah," Tobias manages to give her a small smile. From the corner of her eye, she could see Al watching their exchange. "Why'd you ask?"

"Just making sure."

Maggie leans on the table. "Daddy, you'll join our sleepover?"

"Sleepover?" Tobias' brows furrows in confusion.

"Yes. Uncle Will and Uncle Uriah and Auntie Chris are going to sleep here."

"Yes, honey, I'm going to join your sleepover," Tobias says with a nod and the little girl claps in delight.

"Can I have more spaghetti?" Maggie says the last word slowly finding it hard to pronounce.

"You're still hungry?" Tris raises an eyebrow questioning, the little girl just grins. "Okay, but only a little, alright? Then no more." She reaches out for the platter with the noddle dish but Al and Tobias get to it before her. Aware of the contest between the two men, Tris puts a hand on the plate and pulls it toward her. She'd best get through the night ignoring Al's attempts at impressing her and Tobias' territorial behavior. It's not something she needs right now.

Uriah starts talking about his time in the military, and how even if he would love to serve the country again, he would never go back to it.

"Seems really tough out there," Al remarks after her friend finishes his story.

"It is. Wouldn't wish it on anyone," Uriah agrees. "It's a good thing you and Zeke didn't go. I can't imagine being on the field knowing the two of you are also out there and I can't guarantee your safety."

"But you considered it, right?" Will turns to Tobias for an answer.

"Yeah, we did."

"What happened?" It's Al. Tris purses her lips, trying to see where his questions are going to lead.

"I got accepted in a good college."

"Where?"

"MIT," Uriah answers for Tobias sensing the other's discomfort at being asked personal questions. "He's a freaking genius but he doesn't want to admit it."

"Because I'm not. I just read a lot."

"Yeah, whatever, keep saying that," Christina laughs. "You're always too modest." Tobias touches the back of his head with one hand, lips turning up in a slight curl from the compliment he was given. The expression doesn't stay on for long though as Al fires another question.

"What do you do now?"

Tris watches Tobias' face, attempting to read his mind. His lips are pressed together in a tight line, probably considering whether or not to answer the question. "I started at Microsoft a month ago," he finally says. He goes back to twirling spaghetti around with his fork.

"What did you do before that?" Her best friend is right, Tris thought. Al's too slow to pick out even the most obvious hints. She runs a hand over her jeans all the while wishing Al would just stop with his intrusive questions and go home. It's a mean thought but he should know his place; he isn't part of their group.

"It's none of your business." Tobias gives Al a leveled look. Tris could see how hard he is controlling himself, but his grip on his fork gives him away. She puts a hand over his wanting to calm him down. He loosens his hold a bit.

"Please, stop. Both of you." The firmness in her voice gets everyone's attention, including her daughter's. "Al, I don't like what you're hinting at," she sighs out her frustration. "Let's just finish dinner, alright?" Al mumbles 'sorry' and lowers his head down. Tobias gulps his iced tea.

"C'mon people!" Uriah says, clearly trying to lighten the mood. "We have perfectly great food in front of us. If you don't start helping yourselves to it, I'm gonna put everything on my plate."

"Yeah," Christina seconds, "then we'll have drinks later." Her best friend dumps spaghetti on her plate then on Will's as if to prove her point. Will gives Tris a small apologetic smile. She returns the gesture and relaxes back into her seat. Tris didn't even notice how tensed she was.

"Why are you upset, Mommy?" Maggie, looking concerned, tries to straighten the crease between her brows with her small fingers.

"Mom's just tired, honey," she half lies. It's been a long, eventful day and exhaustion is starting to creep up on her.

"I'm sleepy, too." As if to emphasize what she said, Maggie yawns.

"You want to go to bed?" The child nods. Tris turns to Tobias. "Let's tuck Maggie in." She says it for the whole table to hear. Tobias picks up their daughter from her chair and she lets them go upstairs ahead of her. "We're gonna put Maggie to bed but you guys continue dinner. Christina, you take care of things, alright?"

"I got it. Don't worry, Tris," Christina responds, and with that she follows her daughter and Tobias, giving her best friend a squeeze on her shoulder and tapping Will's and Uriah's backs before leaving the room. She doesn't even spare Al a glance. Gone are her plans of telling him off. He should have gotten how she feels about him by now.

"Which one do you want to wear tonight?" She hears Tobias ask Maggie once she's close to her child's room. She peeks in and sees two pajama sets laid out in the small bed, Maggie looking thoughtful and Tobias standing behind her. It's the same thing she does, giving the little girl limited choices and letting her pick. Tris has to give it to Tobias, he learns fast.

"The one with the owl."

"The one with the owl then." Tobias folds the other set and puts it back inside the dresser. Maggie sees her but she puts up one finger to her lips telling her to keep quiet. Tris just wants a little more time to watch Tobias. "Let's wait for Mommy so you can wash up then change into your pajamas, okay? Do you have a book picked out already for story time?" His back is still to the door. He starts speaking again."Baby, you haven't met Al before? Your Uncle Will's friend?"

"Nope, I just met him today." Maggie starts giggling. "Mommy's at the door." Tobias turns around looking a little shocked and embarrassed at the same time. "How long have you been there?" he asks. Tris walks inside the room and sits beside Tobias. Maggie jumps down from her bed and goes to her bookshelf to choose a book for later.

"Long enough to hear you ask our daughter about Al," she smirks. "Really, Tobias?"

"Sorry?" he bites his lower lip.

"No, you're not. I think you had fun terrorizing Al," she laughs. "Christina certainly enjoyed the show."

"Me too," Uriah barges into their conversation. They both didn't even hear him come in. "Sorry to butt in. I just came up here to tell you that Al's going home. I think Will's driving him to his place."

Tris nods. "Alright. Where's Christina? Is she going with Will?"

"Are you kidding? We still have our drinks and a whole lot of catching up to do," Christina enters the room and settles herself on the floor. Uriah goes around looking at things. "Geez, a kid's room is the perfect place to catch up on each other," he says, amusement in his voice.

"I'm sorry if I ruined the -" Tobias starts but Christina cuts her off. "No, you didn't. Al was being a prick and we're sorry, I and Will. He brought Al here to our dinner party without any of your consent. I've talked to him already and told him about this. Will said he invited Al because his roommate has family over their place and he felt sorry for him. He doesn't have a lot of friends either in their class."

"I see," is all Tris could say. She won't deny having the word _loser_ pop into her mind while listening to Christina's explanation, but she wouldn't say it. She looks at Tobias waiting for him to react. He just shrugs his shoulders.

"I'm gonna help Maggie pick her book," he gets up and points to where the little girl is sitting on the floor looking at a couple of picture books. Uriah promptly takes his place, plopping himself down on Maggie's small bed with a photo in his hand. Tris can't quite see who's in it because the white back part is facing her.

"There's more and you might want to strangle William later for this," Chris' voice is uncertain. Maggie in his arms, Tobias walks back to them to hear what her best friend has to say. "Will invited Al to our camping trip tomorrow."

"No shit," Uriah reacts and Tris swats him in the arm. "Uri, not around my daughter."

"What did Uncle Uri say?"

"He said 'no sheep,' " Tobias responds sending a glare Uriah's way, who just grins. Christina bursts out laughing.

"Alright, we're gonna get Maggie settled. Out both of you before my baby learns Uriah's language." Tris gets up and helps Christina stand up. "You're no longer surrounded by guys, Uri. We have a four-year old here. Remember that."

"Nice save, Tobias. Come on, Uri, before mama bear clobbers you," the tall girl starts toward the door. "You're helping me with the dishes, soldier."

Uriah stands up and raises the picture he has been holding. "I remember this. Was it your 18th birthday?" It's a photo of their group at her parents' home. She showed it to Maggie to point out her friends, Tobias and herself years back when they were younger.

"Yes. We all looked great there in dresses and suits."

"And Mommy said Daddy looked handsome and they danced together the whole night," her daughter says innocently. Uriah and Christina start laughing again making Tris blush a furious red.

"Maggie!"

"Did I say something bad? It's what you said."

"Tris, don't deny it. Kids always tell the truth," Uriah has an eyebrow raised at her, his lips turning up into a huge grin. Christina laughs even more.

"Out you two. Now!"

Her friends exit out of the room still laughing like idiots at her embarrassment. Tris turns to Tobias who has now put Maggie down to her bed. He has a goofy expression painted on his face.

"Don't even try."

He puts both of his hands in the air like he's surrendering to her. "I haven't even said a word yet."

"Get out. I'll just call you once Maggie's changed."

"Fine," Tobias chuckles, "fine, I'm going downstairs." He goes for the door. "But really, am I-"

"Shut up!" From her bed, Maggie stifles her laughter with both hands over her mouth. At least her daughter finds it funny, Tris thought.

Tobias smirks. "Maggie, I'll come up later for story time. I'll help Auntie Chris and Uncle Uri clean downstairs, alright?" The little girl nods.

Tris waits for Tobias to disappear into the stairs before going inside Maggie's room. She gathers her daughter's towel and robe in one arm. "You shouldn't have said that, honey."

"But you said Daddy's handsome, right?"

"Yes, but it's our secret. Mommy should be the one to tell him that."

"Okay."

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up so Daddy can read to you," Tris pauses and flips the book Maggie took from her shelves to check the title, "Goldilocks and the Three Bears."

"Mom, do you love Daddy?"

Tris thinks for a moment if she'll answer Maggie's question or not. She could give her a vague answer. She could even not respond at all. In the end, she decides to tell her little girl the truth. "Yes," she says softly. Tris crouches in front of her daughter. Holding both of Maggie's small hands between hers, she continues, "But promise not to tell him, okay?"

"Will you tell Daddy?"

"I will," she promises.

"Okay," Maggie wriggles her pinkie out from under her hands. Tris loosens her hold allowing the little girl to lift it up between them. She links her own pinkie with her daughter's. "I won't tell him."

It's a promise she intends to keep, one which she knows will change things for her and Maggie and Tobias. Tris thinks back to last Friday. _"Let me win you over," _he said, and maybe that's all she needs to do, let him in again a little at a time. Maybe that's what she's already doing.


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: **There's a very long one after the end of this chapter. Also, fair warning, this one's a long read. like 8K+

* * *

><p><em>Mommy said Daddy looked handsome and they danced together the whole night.<em>

Tobias' lips curl up into a smile remembering his daughter's words. It's a shallow thought, he admits, but it's nevertheless flattering especially coming from Tris. The way Maggie said it, like it was some scene cut out from a fairytale, only made it sweeter. He wonders what else Tris told their little girl. Oh, what he'll do just to hear them! As immature as it may seem, he'll no doubt eavesdrop given the chance.

_Does she talk about me a lot? _

Tobias immediately reprimands himself for even thinking the question up. _You're too full of yourself. Stop it._

The cold breeze brings with it the sweet smell of ripe apples, something Washington State has always been known for. It grows easily in the area. Tris has two mature ones standing tall in her backyard, and so do a lot of her neighbors. Can of beer in one hand and a plate of pulled pork burgers and breaded wedges on the other, Tobias settles himself under one of the trees. Uriah, Will and Christina will eventually figure out he's out here. Tris told him that she won't be drinking. _"Someone needs to be the responsible adult around here,_" she said half-joking. Still, she fixed food for them before going back upstairs to shower. She has relaxed a bit more after they've tucked their daughter in her bed.

He fingers the loom bracelet circling his left wrist which Maggie and Tris gave him, and another smile finds its way into his lips. He just can't help it. It's the girls' effect on him.

"Well, someone looks happy," a voice says. Tobias turns around to see Uriah standing just outside the backdoor leading to the kitchen. He starts walking towards him, a can of beer on each hand. Many people find it hard to believe that he and Zeke are brothers. It's easy to make the mistake; he fell for it, too. With only their coloring and their hair in common, the two Pedrads are almost polar opposites physically. Where Uriah is tall and more muscular, Zeke is of average height and is leaner. The older of the two inherited their late father's hazel eyes while the younger one got Hana's deep browns. That's where the biggest of their differences lie, however. Both brothers share the same shit-may-happen-but-we-don't-care happy attitude, the same sense of humor which straddles the line separating brilliance and idiocy.

Uriah tries to hand him one of the cans but he raises his already opened beer to show him. "What makes you say so?"

"I haven't seen you smile this much in a very long time. Your cheek muscles must hurt by now with all that exercise," the younger man chuckles. "What's up?"

Tobias laughs. "It's been years since you've last seen me, Uri. Maybe it's just that." He offers him the plate of food he brought out with him. "Where's Christina?"

"Upstairs doing last minute bag checks. She said she'll join us in a few. Will's almost here though." Uriah bites down on his burger. "But," he swallows the food down, "you are changing the subject. What's up Eaton?"

"Nothing is up," he lies. There's, of course, something. The last four weeks he had found his life changed inevitably and irrevocably. He wouldn't deny it, he was scared shitless when Tris finally introduced him to Maggie as her father. Tobias didn't trust himself around the little girl, and he has good reason not to with all his fucked up parental baggage. But with every day that he spends with his daughter his confidence grows more and more. The encouragement and support Tris gives him also is a huge push. She makes him feel like he's doing things right and, somehow, it chips away the doubt Marcus had planted in his head. With them, he can be a better person - a better man.

"Bullshit," Uriah's voice brings him back from his thoughts. "You wouldn't be this smiley and cheery even if you were permanently drunk. No offense dude, but you're not exactly a ray of sunshine." His friend says honestly.

"Don't worry. No offense taken." Tobias takes a leisurely sip from the can of beer perspiring in his hand. At the back of his head he noted how the last time he had a drink he was in Chicago confronting the same man he's drinking with right now. Uriah seemed to have turned that whole situation around back at him tonight. "It's Maggie." He lets a small smile curl his lips."Things worked out better than expected, I guess. I didn't think she'll accept me this easily, but she did."

Uriah smiles back and nods. "Kids have their own way around things and people. Besides, Tris had been telling her about you so it's not like your kid has zero knowledge about you."

"Yeah, that's a big part actually. But still, even with Tris showing Maggie my pictures and telling her stories about me," Tobias pauses looking for a way to explain how he feels to the younger man sitting across from him. It's tough considering Uriah doesn't have anything to liken it to. This is not something you can compare to sharing a toy with a stubborn sibling. No, that's too far a stretch. This will never be child's play. "I don't know, Uri. You hear about these other guys going through a similar situation and they tell you almost the same thing - that it's hard and complicated - and, I guess, I've come to expect the same thing to happen to me, too."

"But you're different. Tris is different. Maggie is different. No matter how similar a situation is, we all react differently." Uriah finishes his burger and starts munching on the wedges. If he didn't know him well, Tobias would have thought he didn't mean a word he said. "Oh god, these are really good. What did Tris put on these?"

He ignores the young Pedrad's remark about the food. Honestly, he can't focus on anything else with his mind addled with thoughts about Maggie and Tris. "I know that but sometimes it feels too good to be true, like shit is just waiting to happen."

Uriah rolls his eyes at him. "Man, you got to stop thinking like that. Not everyone's out to screw you over," Uri expels a heavy sigh, "and not every good thing demands some sort of payment. It's not always a trade-off."

For lack of a better response, Tobias just nods. He reaches for the unopened can beside Uriah, wipes it clean with his shirtsleeve before popping it open. It's his second beer for the night.

_"It's not always a trade-off,"_he repeats his friend's words trying to wrap his head around it. He desperately wants to believe it, but it's hard especially since that's how things always have been in his life: one thing in exchange for another. He had every material comfort a child could ever ask for but not a parent's love. He got his mother back but lostTris.

The two men fall silent for a while, drinking their beers and finishing what's left of the food in front of them. Tobias zips up his jacket to fend off the cold. Fall is indeed upon them.

"Maggie looks so much like you," Uriah says breaking the lull.

"She looks like Tris, too."

"Yeah, but when you look at her, her resemblance with you is more obvious," chuckles Uriah. "Your hair, your eyes, your lips - the kid has got it down. Kinda makes me think you'd make a pretty cute girl yourself if you were one. Dude, you're gonna be a doll."

Tobias almost spits out his drink at that comment. "I don't know if that's supposed to be a compliment or not."

"Of course it is," Uri fakes indignation. "You have a beautiful girl. She's gonna give you tons of problems once she's old enough."

"I don't even want to think about that right now. Besides, when it comes down to it, I wouldn't have much say. I won't be controlling her life. She'll make her own rules. All I could do is be there for her and guide her through." He briefly closes his eyes imagining his daughter older and all grown-up. As much as he would want to guard her, Tobias knows he won't be able to. "For now though, I'll just enjoy my time with her while she still thinks I'm the_'best boy in the whole wide world.'_" He quotes Maggie on that last part, something the little girl said this morning when Uriah pointed out a cute boy her age to her while they were in the airport.

"Sounds good to me. You're doing great at this whole daddy business. Makes you all the more marketable, you know, for the single ladies out there." Uriah moves his eyebrows up and down suggestively.

"God, Uriah! I'm not even thinking about dating."

"Maybe not other women," one corner of Uriah's lips curl up into a smirk, "but you have someone in mind."

A knock startles them both. He and Uriah turn their heads almost at the same time in search for the source of the sound.

"Hey," Will greets them with a raised hand and a smile. "I hope there's some of that pulled pork left for me." The shaggy-haired blonde starts walking towards where they've been sitting, a six-pack in one hand.

"It's gone. Blame Uriah."

"Well," Uriah rubs his stomach, "you left, and if there's anything my Nana taught us it's to not make food wait."

"And if there's anything I've learned from living with you and Zeke, it's to not trust you guys around food." Tobias laughs, the action coming easy to him as it seemed to have these past weeks.

"I should have known, but I had to drop Al over at his place." Will seats himself beside Uriah and places the cans of beer on the ground between the three of them. "I'm sorry for that by the way. I should have been more thoughtful." The future doctor looks at Tobias, his eyes as green as celery sincere, "I just thought that, you know, Tris already told him off and that it's okay between them."

"Christina already apologized for the two of you. I know she already gave you a piece of her mind." Tobias chuckles and shakes his head, "It's alright now."

"Is it really?" Uriah raises an eyebrow at him. "Because you were so jealous you practically blew out green fumes all over the place." Tobias takes a long swig from his beer letting the malty drink slide down his throat with more force than it requires. His reaction only buoys the olive-skinned man to continue.

"It's funny how you could keep yourself closed off but when it comes to Tris you're an open book."

From the corner of his eyes, Tobias could see Will biting his lower lip no doubt to stop himself from laughing. He turns to glare at Uriah.

"Will, help me out here. Tell him how obvious he was."

"Yeah, you were. I actually thought you were going to snap Al's neck off especially when he tried to sit beside Tris."

"What do you two want me to say?" Tobias asks through gritted teeth. Right at that moment, he isn't sure whether to punch Uriah's smug face or strangle him.

"Just admit it. There's only the three of us here anyway."

Will looks at him apologetically. Uriah, on the other hand, watches him carefully all while drinking from his can of beer. Tobias expels an exasperated breath.

"Alright, I was, but it was wrong and out of place."

"You really can't choose how you feel," Will says. "You just feel it."

"I know that but it still wasn't my place to show it. We're not together." Tobias slumps against the body of the tree behind him glad for its support.

"What's keeping you from changing that then?" Uri asks like it's the most obvious thing to do next.

He could walk away now and escape this conversation; he doesn't owe them anything. Still, he stays and confesses, the alcohol in his veins making him braver than he really is at that moment. "There's nothing there. Tris doesn't even want to talk about us." An image of him and Tris from last Friday comes to Tobias – him asking Tris to let him win her over and her looking at him dead straight like he didn't say anything. "I can't blame her. I messed up. I messed us up." He crushes the now empty can he's been holding, transferring all his frustration on the poor object.

"I won't really say there's nothing there," Will purses his lips.

"What do you mean?" Tobias asks, genuinely confused.

"Dude, are you kidding me?" Uriah's eyes are wide in disbelief. "Are you dense or what? You and Tris are both acting like awkward, love-struck teenagers and it's seriously giving me the hives."

Nodding, Will agrees. "It's refreshing to see Tris not know what to do for once."

"You should have seen her face when Maggie told on her. Why didn't I take a picture of that?"

"What happened?"

Uriah recounts and gives Will every single detail he missed. Curious about how it looked like to someone from the outside, Tobias listens to them. He eventually tunes out the two men though, his mind bringing thoughts of Tris front and center into his consciousness. Over the weeks since their café meeting, the two of them have fallen into some sort of comfortable companionship. It's a far cry from what they used to have before but, still, it's a great leap. At least, Tobias could safely say that they are back to being friends now.

_Is that all you want?_ He asks himself.

Tobias knows the answer to that question all too well. Of course he wants to be more than friends, wants Tris back. But if this is all she'll ever give him, he'll respect that even if he has to teach himself to be contended. Getting a little of her beats the hell out of not having any of her.

"Tris actually looks great. Motherhood seems to suit her well. She actually has curves now," he hears Uriah remark and, without thinking much about it, he nods his head to agree. The two men with him guffaw.

"I bet you ten bucks he didn't even hear the other half of our conversation only the part about Tris," his best friend's younger brother wipes away moisture from the corner of his eyes.

"I wouldn't even put my money down," Will responds, "You know you're right."

Tobias sighs and shakes his head. "Idiots," he mutters. Seeing Christina approaching them, he raises his hand.

"These two ganging up on you?" she asks with a smile.

"Yeah," he lets himself laugh a bit "You're not going to join them, are you?"

She watches Uriah and her boyfriend toss an empty can back and forth, and rolls her eyes before speaking. "No. Though, as childish as the way they are advising you is, Uri and Will have a point." Tobias' brows meet in the middle, wordlessly asking Christina if she heard their whole conversation. Seeming to understand, she answers, "I've only heard part of it starting from Uriah checking out Tris, but I kinda got what they've been teasing you about. Doesn't take much to figure out really."

"Did Tris tell you anything?" Tobias inquires hopefully, but Chris only shakes her head. He can't help feeling a bit deflated.

"You'd have to be more patient with her. You know Tris, she can close in on herself when she's confused," the girl tells him. "If it helps, she's been happier ever since you came back. Well, not at first, but now she is. She doesn't have to tell me anything to know that. I think I and Will can attest to that enough."

Processing the meaning of Christina's words, Tobias smiles to himself. Maybe he does have a chance after all. It doesn't matter how long he'd have to wait, he will for Tris. His smile widens into a grin.

"Thank you, Christina."

"Oh, trust me. I just want to see my best friend happy. But if you make her cry again, you better find a really good hiding place because I will hunt you down." Christina laughs and he joins in. "Speaking of Tris, she wants you upstairs."

"Why?"

"I may have inflated the air mattress without thinking about how we'll get it down."

"Alright," he carefully uncrosses his legs then, bracing himself against the apple tree's body, he starts to stand up. "I'll see what I can do to help her." Tobias glances at Uriah and Will. "You can manage these…" he looks for the right term, "… these two dumbheads on your own?"

"You're underestimating me, Tobias." Christina smirks. "I can take these two on any time of the day." She crunches her knuckles and flexes her arms to prove her point better making him laugh. "Go help her. I'm good here."

Tobias gives Christina another smile, thankful for her advice. Even if she's not aware of it, her words have encouraged him and given him enough hope – hope that he and Tris could start over again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The trees lining both sides of the road seem endless. Like sentries guarding a hidden palace, they stand tall and strong - firs and pines, and hemlocks and spruces. It's majestic in its own way.

"Will said we're close. The ranger station has a parking area. We'll leave the cars there," Uriah states as he puts his phone away. "It's only a couple of miles or so from where we are now."

Tobias nods and adjusts the rear view mirror trying to get a better view of what's behind them. His eyes catch Tris' for a split second. She's at the backseat gently stroking Maggie's dark waves with her fingers. The kid finally fell asleep after spending the first half of their drive singing and, in lieu of dancing, bouncing along to almost all of the songs that come on the radio. He gives Tris a small smile and she returns it. Uriah smirks and rolls his eyes at them from the passenger seat.

"Are they ahead of us?" Tris inquires, her voice hushed.

"Nope. They're actually behind a good half mile. Will changed tires."

"Why didn't he tell us earlier?" Tobias' brows are furrowed in the middle. "Are they alright?"

"They're fine. Don't worry," Uriah answers coolly. "They had help. They were able to find a gas station."

"Okay. We'll just have to wait for them at the ranger station then. Will has our permits." Tris looks at her watch. "About 30 to 45 minutes more, right?"

Tobias glances at the clock on the dashboard - 9:00 it flashes. He'd been driving for four hours now he realizes, and it's been more than five hours since Tris woke him up.

"That's a good estimate," he answers her. "We could even make it earlier."

"That's good. We could eat a bit and plan our course." Uriah gets his phone out again and starts searching for something. "We'd make it to Sand Point just in time for the low tide around 4:00."

"But there's still Cape Alava before that," Tris' voice is laced with concern. They've talked about this last night and Tobias told her he'll carry Maggie if he has to, but somehow that's still not enough to placate her worries.

"Hopefully the water won't be as high once we reach it." Uriah taps his chin with a finger. "Alava's about 2 miles from the trailhead. Let's say we head out for our hike at around 10:00. We'll reach it in 20 maybe 30 minutes tops. I think that's enough time for the sea to shrink back a bit."

"Don't worry too much Tris. It's going to be alright." Tobias smiles what he hopes is a comforting smile at the rear view mirror so Tris could see. Then, to take her mind off her worries, he changes the topic. Directing attention to Uriah, he asks, "So, what are you planning to do next, Uri?"

The olive-skinned man cocks an eyebrow up, obviously getting the hint that he's somehow exacting revenge for last night's impromptu confession session he'd put him under. He grins triumphantly.

"I'm not..." Uriah takes a deep breath. "I'm not yet... Okay, scratch that. I don't fucking know. I just came back and I don't know where to start. For four years, I know what's gonna happen. I know what I'm supposed to do. You just move and move and move." He runs a hand through his short hair in frustration and it makes Tobias feel immediately guilty. "I fucking feel lost."

"You could start by looking for a job," he suggests.

"Like that's easy. It's already hard for college graduates to land a job. What more someone who don't have a degree."

"Zeke has that graphic design business, right? Maybe he could help you a bit." Tris bites her lower lip nervous that she said something wrong.

"I don't want to be a charity case," Uriah says finality. "Ma's urging me to venture out, go to another place, but I don't want to leave her. I mean, my brother held off his plans to move out and waited for me to come home so she wouldn't be alone. I got to do my part somehow and take care of her."

Knowing what went down between Zeke and Hana the night of Uriah's return, Tobias chuckles. Hana chewed Zeke out for saying almost the same thing and if her younger son gives her that same explanation again there's no doubt a similar fate will fall upon him.

"Why the hell are you laughing?" The other man asks him, irritation showing in his face.

"You wouldn't want to tell your Ma that."

"What?" Uri's irritation changes into puzzlement. "Why?" Tris' reflection echoes her friend's feelings.

"Zeke kind of said the same thing when he went to tell your mother he was moving out." He laughs remembering that scene. "Hana's more than capable to fend for herself. You should give her more credit, after all, raising the two of you is a feat and she did it all by herself."

"When did this happen? How do you know this?"

"Your homecoming dinner. We stayed up a bit more, Zeke and I, to talk about some things," Tobias says cryptically. Truth be told, the two of them talked about Tris and how messed up everything was at that time. "That's when he told Hana about moving out. Your Ma asked him what took him so long and the reason you just gave us, that's the same answer Zeke gave your mother and she didn't take it well. It was insulting, she said."

Uriah eyes him for a second probably watching his face for some hint of a joke. He must not see it because eventually he takes a deep breath and replaces his grave expression with a huge grin.

"Good thing you told me then," he laughs. "Saved my butt. You know how Ma gets angry, right? I don't want to see that."

"The last time I remember Hana punished you guys was when we were still in middle school. She got so mad at you and Zeke for pranking each other then running to her to complain that she made you do all the housework for a week," Tris giggles.

"That wasn't funny, Tris. Zeke's cooking is horrible." Uriah makes a disgusted face to further illustrate that fact. "Shauna's gonna have to live with that."

"He actually improved," Tobias says in defense of his friend. "Anyway, going back to the point. Have you ever considered going back to school? You know it's never too late to finish your course or start on another one. If it's just the finances you're worried about, I'm pretty sure I, Zeke and Hana would find a way around it. I think your benefits cover tuition and books. We'd have to check into it and get more information though." It's really not big of a deal. The Pedrads have become his surrogate family taking him in when his own blood shunned him, gave him shelter and food, and other intangible things a child needed; helping Uriah out is the least he could do.

"That is…that is something to think about. Thank you." His best friend's brother almost chokes on the word. Whether it's because of his rare show of emotion, or Uri stating his gratitude, he isn't sure. Tobias would have to talk to him more about it some other time. For now though, what he said is enough. He could feel Uriah's thinking the same way because he goes back to his sunny self without even missing a beat. "What the hell you guys! All this serious talk is freaking me out. Why did I even ride with you two?!"

"Because we didn't want to ruin Will's and Christina's moment," Tris says laughing. "You wouldn't want to be a third wheel, right?"

"Prior, are you kidding me?! I'm basically third-wheeling or fourth-wheeling here with you guys. You're actually worse than Will and Christina with all the side glances and the accidental," Uriah air quotes the word _accidental,_ "touches. It's so passive-aggressive. Why can't you two just get on with it and go out with each other already?"

"Oh, shut up, Uriah!"

"You know," Tobias smirks, "maybe we should start by helping you find a girlfriend instead since you're so insistent in dipping your fingers into mine and Tris' love lives. My assistant mentioned something about a cousin once. I think she's about the same age as you are but I'm not sure. I'd have to ask Julie about her, then maybe we could set you two up on a date. And Tris' fellow teachers are all females. For sure at least one of them is still on the dating pool." He glances at Tris looking for her to back him up. She doesn't disappoint.

"Thinking about it," she squints a little as if she were looking at Uriah through a microscope. "Yeah, you and Marlene will look cute together." A broad grin is painted on her lovely face and it makes her eyes all the more beautiful, more alive. He redirects his attention to the road before she catches him looking at her.

"Marlene is Maggie's teacher. I've met her a couple of times. Brunette, light brown eyes; she's pretty, Uri, and also very nice. I think you'll get along."

Uriah shakes his head and rolls his eyes. "Wow! I shouldn't have said anything. Focus on where we're going. We're less than a quarter of a mile."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm on it." Tobias lets out a short laugh which makes his almost brother scowl. The expression looks out of place, almost funny, on Uriah's face. "You know for someone who loves teasing other people, you can be too sensitive sometimes." From the backseat, Tris bursts out with a loud laugh. She stifles it with a hand over her mouth so as to not wake their still sleeping daughter. With all the noise they've been making, it's a blessing she hasn't even stirred.

They go back and forth a bit more, making fun of one another. It ultimately becomes a test of memory once as they recall things they've done together in the past. Sure, it made him feel a little older but the happiness that nostalgia brings along with it is enough to make him ignore the feeling. Besides, it's great to see your old self with new eyes and realize just how stupid you were before.

"I think we're here, Tobias. Take the next right," Tris instructs him while checking on her phone for directions. They stop in an almost empty clearing. Aside from their truck, there are only three other vehicles and one of them has the National Park Service's logo on either doors. He maneuvers his rented truck to park beside it.

"Check on Will and Christina,"he tells Uriah then, twisting on his seat, he turns to Tris. "Should we wake her up?" She shakes her head no. "Let's let her sleep some more. She did wake up real early."

Maggie has been up for hours, getting out of bed a quarter before 5:00 AM just in time for a quick bath. You would have thought she'll be fussy and grumpy from the lack of sleep but she'd been nothing but a bundle of excitement right from the moment she opened her eyes. Tris said the girl had been waiting for this trip since the first time she, Will and Christina talked about it six weeks ago.

"Do you want to lay her down at least?" He asks getting a nod as an answer. Tobias makes quick work of his seat belt, gets off the truck and goes around to the backseat. He helps Tris get Maggie out of her booster seat. The kid opens her eyes for a few seconds but her mother is prompt in telling her that they're just moving her so she'll be more comfortable and that she can sleep some more.

"Let's just wake her up once we're all here," Tris tells him while he gets the booster seat out of the way. She replaces it with a rolled up jacket then carefully places Maggie's head on top of it.

Once they're both sure their little girl won't roll out of her position, Tobias gently closes the door and goes to the back of the truck. They have the tents and other bigger stuff while their other friends have their food and water, which is unfortunate because his stomach is starting to rumble. They didn't have enough time for a decent breakfast earlier. He starts to unload their tents and bags.

"Has Chris replied, Uri?" He hears Tris' soft voice.

"She thinks they're about 10 to 15 minutes away," comes Uriah's answer.

Tobias feels the vehicle shake a little. He brings his eyes up from what he's doing to see the cause of the movement. That's when he notices Tris standing outside by her open door, hands twisted together and arms stretched out towards the sky. It causes her shirt to ride up a bit. Unwittingly, his attention is drawn towards the sliver of pale skin it reveals. He averts his eyes before she can see him. Being caught would definitely be embarrassing. He feels like a 12-year old boy with an irrepressible crush. A laugh bubbles up from his throat and he is unable to stop it.

"Why are you laughing?" Tris gives him a weird look. He shakes his head and, covering up for himself, he says, "Nothing. I just remembered something."

"Well, come here. I packed some sandwiches and coffee for us."

He leaves their bags on the ground and walks toward her. Uriah also gets out of the truck to join them outside. Tris immediately hands him an empty paper cup.

"It's already a bit cold. Sorry," she apologizes, pouring coffee into his cup. The dark drink already has sugar mixed into it he knows because he was with her when she prepared it earlier that morning. He guesses the sandwiches she is giving Uri now is the same tuna and egg sandwiches the two of them made. He didn't know she brought some with her.

The three of them eat and drink and talk until Will and Christina arrive five minutes later than expected. Maggie has already woken up by then, and after getting their permits and listening to the ranger's short reminder about food and setting camp, the six of them set out on their hike.

"We didn't notice that one tire was already deflated," Will tells them. "It was a good thing were so near the rest stop."

"It's a good thing you had a spare," Uriah comments. He's bringing up the rear putting him, Tris and Maggie in the middle of their pack. Their friends seem to have positioned themselves with their daughter in mind and it's something he is thankful for. Will warns them about slippery boards and Uriah assists them over trickier bends.

"Are you okay? I can take her," Tris' brows are crinkled in concern. "My bag is lighter than yours."

Tobias looks at his daughter whose head is on his shoulder. With the gentle rocking from his movements and the quiet of the forest they're walking through, Maggie has fallen asleep again in his arms.

"I'm alright, Tris. Maggie's a lightweight anyway and it's an easy hike." He smiles at her and she nods. Tobias thought she'll go back to walking but Tris does something he does not expect. She grabs his hand then laces their fingers together. Tris looks at him for a second just before he feels her squeeze his hand. It's over the moment he realizes what's happening. Still it's enough to plaster an idiotic grin on his face all the way up to their first stop.

It takes them 25 minutes to get to Cape Alava. Christina and Tris take Maggie up to the Wedding Rocks to see the Makah petroglyphs. He and the other guys stay back to snap pictures. Like what Uriah predicted, the ocean has shrunk back a bit. All of them are still careful though, especially as they traverse the more challenging trail that lead to Sand Point.

"We saw drawings on the rocks, Daddy," Maggie tells him about the petroglyphs. "Mommy said it was really, really old. Like hundreds of years! And Auntie Chris said it was a picture of a wedding. That's where the rocks got its name. But I saw pictures of animals, too."

"Really?"

"Really!"

They laugh at how enthusiastic and excited she is. Maggie goes on for a bit more asking about how the old people drew on the rocks, what they used and where they live now. Each one of them gives her answers feeding her curious mind.

Tobias lifts the kid up to his shoulders once they have to pass through a shallow puddle of water.

"Have you camped out here before, Tris?" Uriah asks still from the back of their group.

"Nope. But those two had," she points at Will and Christina who seem to be inside their own bubble, holding hands while walking and talking in hushed voices. That used to be him and Tris before. The thought comes unbidden and he had to take a deep breath to make it go away. He's here with her now, her and Maggie and that is what's important, Tobias reminds himself.

"Oh, okay. It's really nice out here."

"Yes, it's quiet," agrees Tobias. "I thought there'll be more campers."

"It's a popular destination during Summer up to early Fall but, between the long travel time and Washington's cold weather, it becomes quiet the rest of the year."

"Hey guys!" Christina turns around to face them, a big smile on her face. "We are here! Just in time for lunch, right? Come on!"

"She had too much coffee or what?" Mutters Uriah from beside him.

"I don't know, man," he chuckles. "I think Christina has a spare battery she plugs herself into."

"Christina's spirit animal is the Energizer Bunny. Didn't you two know that?" Tris says, and both Tobias and Uriah laugh.

Christina and Will picked a cleared out spot, probably the doing of recent campers. They follow them to it. Uriah promptly looks for food.

Tris tries to reach out for their daughter from her perch on his shoulders. "Come on, Maggie. You're going to strain your father's back," she says. "Tobias, lean down a little. You're too tall."

"Demanding aren't you?" He teases her. Tris swats his arm. "You're going to strain your back. Don't go complaining about it later." Tobias' grin becomes wider, even Maggie starts giggling finding her mother's annoyance amusing. Tris shakes her head at both of them. "Just shut up, okay, and do what I tell you to do."

"Fine," he tells her, then to Maggie, "Baby, let's do as Mommy says, okay?"

"Okay," came the little girl's response.

Tobias crouches down to let Maggie jump off. She lands on the sand with a soft thump.

They all eat lunch picnic style. The food, though not warm anymore, is still great, and the light conversation they share makes it even greater. It has been decided then that after they've rested enough the men would start with the tents and the girls would go looking for driftwood for their bonfire later.

With the exception of Will's botched plan to prank Uriah, the rest of the afternoon goes smoothly. Tobias, Uriah, Maggie and Tris venture out onto the waters. Using his binoculars, they took turns watching sea otters feed on kelp. They even saw an eagle fly into the forest. Together, the four of them explore the place unconscious of the time. It was only after watching the sun set down that they decide to go back to their camp where Will and Christina waited.

"Why is the fire green?" Maggie asks Tobias, her eyes fixed on the flames engulfing the driftwood. "It should be red."

"It's because of the salt," he starts to explain. "You got the wood near the ocean, right?"

"Yep."

"Well, they came from somewhere else and the sea brought them here, but for a long time they've been swimming in it."

"Like fish?"

Tobias chuckles. "More like dead fish. Anyway, you know how plants absorb water, right?" Maggie nods. "That's what the wood does, too, but since the water is salty it also absorbs the salt."

Tris settles beside him, and the little girl on his lap immediately smiles up to her mother. She listens to him answer more of their daughter's questions about why the ocean is salty (_"It's hard to explain, but the salt comes from the land then the rain brings it to the ocean."_) and if she burns salt at home, will it also have a green flame (_"We'll find out, but you shouldn't try it alone, okay? You might hurt yourself and Mom will be angry at both of us."_) Maggie doesn't understand some of the things he tells her, still she listens to him until eventually she's lulled to sleep.

"I'm starting to think my voice is really boring." Tobias looks at the sleeping girl so peaceful in her land of dreams. "She always sleeps when I start telling her stories about things."

"No, I think she just finds your voice soothing." Tris smiles at him, then with a hand on his arm she tells him, "Let's get her inside the tent. I think that's enough time for the space heater to do its job. By the way, thank you for that. I didn't even think of getting one."

"It's nothing." The two of them stand up and walk the few feet towards Tris and Maggie's tent.

"It's not nothing. I've been planning this whole trip with Will and Christina for weeks and yet I missed to anticipate how cold the weather could get. You're really good at thinking ahead."

_No, not that good_, Tobias wanted to tell Tris because if he were, he would have thought more about the consequences of letting his frustration get the better of him - because then, he wouldn't have left – but he doesn't tell her any of these things. Instead he says, "I had time to think about it."

Maggie stirs a little when they lay her down on her sleeping bag. He and Tris stay with their daughter for a few more minutes just in case she wakes up again and start looking for of them.

"Uri's already out. I realize we didn't really give him enough time to properly rest before this trip. He must really be exhausted."

"Yeah, he's been snoring inside our tent. He'll live, don't worry about him."

"He will, but still." A look of concern dominates Tris' features. "I feel like he's hiding something."

"I know what you mean," Tobias sighs. He'd had a similar conversation with Zeke just before Uriah left for Seattle. "Don't tell Uri this but Zeke asked me to look after him. He's worried about him. Uri hasn't really said much about his time in the army. I'm betting that last night during dinner, that was the longest time he'd ever spent talking about it."

"You think he'll be alright?"

"He will. We just got to help him through things, and for now that's transitioning back into civilian life." Tris nods understanding the weight of his words. Silence takes over the air between them for a while, but it isn't stifling nor is it uncomfortable. Actually, it's the opposite of those words. Tobias watches Tris as she lower down the zipper of Maggie's sleeping bag a bit. The tent is warm enough to allow it.

"Where did Christina and Will go?" He asks her.

"They're swimming a little ways away from here. I think they want to be alone. They promised to be back after an hour though." Tris starts to fidget with her fingers twisting them together over and over. He wonders what's making her nervous. _Is it me? _

"Do you want to walk a bit? You know," she stalls, "by the beach?"

"I don't think that's a good idea, Tris. Maggie may still wake up," he gives her a small smile. "But we can sit outside if you want."

"Yeah." Tris tucks her hair behind her ears. "Yeah, that's good." They are both careful as they move away from Maggie. He turns off the space heater and puts it in the far corner of the tent before going out. Tris follows behind him with arms around herself.

"Where's your jacket?" Tobias asks noticing she doesn't have it on. The night had gotten colder and she'll need it.

"I forgot it inside the truck."

He zips himself out of his jacket and drapes it on Tris' narrow shoulders. "Put that on. You're gonna be cold out here."

"And you won't?"

"I have another shirt underneath. Don't worry about me." He settles back to the log he sat on before they brought Maggie inside the tent. He taps the space beside him asking Tris to sit.

"I haven't asked you," she starts, voice wavering, "about Evelyn. It's okay though if you don't want to talk about her…if you don't want to tell me. I'll understand" She looks down at her feet.

"It's okay. I want to tell you." He lays his hand of top of hers squeezing it gently; his way of reassuring her she didn't say anything wrong. "You're still the only one I've told everything about me. Even Zeke doesn't know the complete story."

Tobias stares at the fire which is slowly dying out. He starts feeding more driftwood into it. The girls have gathered a lot and had saved some of it on the side. He glances at Tris for a moment trying to latch on to her strength because even if he wants to let this out, it's still difficult and painful to remember.

"Evelyn died four years ago in December just a week before Christmas. Her condition was far too advanced and there was nothing else we could do other than try to ease her pain."

"We?"

"She met someone before she left, Manuel. I think Marcus found out about because things got worse between them." Tobias could still remember it almost like it happened only yesterday – his father hitting his mother and her crying for him to stop. Marcus would shout at him to stay inside his room and all he could do was listen to the war outside his door. It made him feel powerless being unable to help Evelyn, but what can a child do?

"Tobias?" He meets Tris eyes, concern swimming around her greyish blue irises. She reaches out for his clenched fist. He didn't even realize that he'd closed it. "Are you okay?" Her touch is gentle as she starts rubbing her thumb over his knuckles making him open it a little.

"I'm okay. Do you still want to listen?"

"Yes."

Tris laces their hands together. "Evelyn said she wanted to take me with her but Marcus controlled all her finances. She left me thinking she'll be able to get me someday once she has enough money for both of us. Evelyn went with Manuel to Texas. A year later she was diagnosed with cancer."

"Is that when they left the country?"

"No. They left a couple of months after my high school graduation. She made sure first that I get the money my grandparents, her parents, saved up for me." Tobias offered some of that amount to his mother for her treatment but Evelyn did not accept it. "Moving was Manuel's idea. My mother's treatment was already draining out their savings. His brother who'd been working in Singapore told him that the hospitals there were just as good but more affordable, so they moved there. You know the rest of the story, Tris."

Both of them stay quiet after he finishes talking. Tobias is thankful that Tris doesn't feel the need to plaster together the whole thing with the same words he had probably heard more than a thousand time before – "_I'm sorry for you loss," _and _"It's going to be alright"_ – he'd never felt the sincerity in those phrases before. If anything, it makes Tobias pity himself more. Instead, Tris puts an arm around his shoulder drawing him to her. He lets himself lean against her comfort.

"I feel like a hypocrite, you know," he confesses, "for being angry at her for leaving me when I did the same thing. I ran away and left you."

"It's not like I didn't have anything to do with it," Tris replies. She removes her hands from his and brings it up to hold his face making him look at her. "I didn't listen to you then. I refused to understand you, and I'm sorry for that."

Not knowing what to say, Tobias just looks at her. Tris meant her words, he knows, he can feel it in the tender way her eyes are caressing him and the slight tremble in her hands, it's in the nervous way her teeth graze over her lower lip. _Has she always thought about it that way? _A surge of emotion goes through him and it makes him feel warm all over. It would be all too easy to just lean down a little, to press his lips over hers.

"You guys aren't…" Christina cuts herself off when she sees them. Cheeks flaming red she says, "Ahh…sorry. We're just gonna go to our tent now." The tall girl ducks her head in embarrassment. Will mouths his own apologies to them.

Tris moves way from him. "It's alright. I think we should call it a night anyway."

"Sorry again, Tris. Tobias," Christina shuffles her feet. "Good night."

They watch the two lovebirds get inside their tent before sitting up. Tobias douses their fire with water and Tris throws sand over it to extinguish the remaining embers.

"About that walk, Tris," he begins hopeful that she'll agree with his suggestion. "We could catch the sunrise later. Let's take Maggie with us."

She smiles sweetly at him. "Okay."

They're by her tent now, he realizes, and still he hasn't said the words he'd wanted to tell her, the reason he told her about his mother in the first place.

"Tris?" He says unsure how to follow through. Tris looks up at him expectantly.

"Yes?"

Tobias had imagine this moment a thousand times before, practiced his speech over and over again. He thought he'll be able to say it once the time comes, but things never quite happen the way you want them to most of the time.

"What is it?"

"I'm really not good at this." He clears his throat, pushing down the heavy knot there. "Tris, I'm sorry. For everything. I'll always regret leaving you. I know I've hurt you and -"

Tris shushes him with a finger over his lips. "You're here now, that is what's important." A smile plays along her lips. "And you said you're going to win me over, right?"

A short, breathy laugh comes out of him. "Yeah, I did." He thought she would rather forget that night so he made a point to not mention to it to her. Tobias can't believe Tris will be the one to bring it up again. He fights the urge to smile.

"So, win me over." She squeezes his hand. "Maybe you already have." Tris goes up on her toes then and, without any ceremony, presses her lips on his cheek. "Good night, Tobias. I'll see you later."

"Later," is all he can say. By the time he'd shaken a bit of the shock off, Tris had already gone inside her tent. He forces himself to move from the spot he has been standing on. "Good night, too, Tris." He controls the smile that is curling up his lips as he pulls the flaps of her tent closed. It's only after the zipper's all the way up that he allows his smile to turn into a huge, happy grin.

Tobias brings a hand up on his cheek, right on the part Tris kissed. He lets it stay there like he could still feel the softness her lips on his skin. It's juvenile, of course it is, but for tonight he doesn't care if he looks like a naïve 12-year old boy. Tris just kissed him.

That night, for the first time in a long while, he had the most peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Told you it was long, and it was supposed to be longer because my head just wanted to include so many things. I had to cut some scenes out though because they were either (1) not needed to move the story or (2) illogical. Another thing, I had to do research about hiking and camping. Being the homebody that I am, I almost have zero knowledge about the subject, so if you find anything wrong, please tell me. <em>

_I finished this chapter only last Monday. I was supposed to post it Tuesday but my friends insisted on taking me out to celebrate my birthday that night so I wasn't able to edit it. Again, I' m sorry for being really bad at updating. I feel especially guilty whenever I receive reviews asking me to update, or when I will update. _

_With that said, thank you very much for the favorites and follows and, of course, your reviews. Know that I read and appreciate every single one of them. I actually only noticed it this morning, this story has surpassed the 120 follower mark. YEY for you guys!_

_I have a couple of deleted scenes from this chapter that I will be posting on tumblr later tonight. If you want to check it, I'm at herbrightoceaneyes, just add the necessary extension for tumblr to complete the URL._

_Okay, so much for my wordiness. Please, let me know what you think about this chapter. I love hearing from you guys. If you have any suggestion for me, or you just want to say hi, you can PM me here or on tumblr._

_Have a beautiful day, all you beautiful people! _I hope you've enjoyed chapter 10, til the next one. In the meantime, I'm going to go enjoy In the Afterlight and The Retribution of Mara Dyer.__


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: **I'm so sorry for the long wait between this and the last chapter. Here's me hoping the length of this installment makes up for it.

Thank you so much for all the follows, favorites and, of course, your reviews. Reading what you thought about each chapter makes my heart so, so, so very happy. Even if I've been writing for most of my life, it's all been technical - news and sports reports mostly as part of my stint with my high school and uni's papers. I write poems and stories but before fanfiction, the only people who ever read them were my friends and my boyfriend. I was really scared the first time I posted a story here so reading that other people out there liked what I've been making feels really good. I'm still learning though, still have a long way to go, and I will greatly appreciate feedback from you guys.

To all the people who've been sending me encouraging and sweet messages on both FFN and Tumblr, you know who you are. A very big thank you to all of you! You guys brighten my dull days. =)

Just one last important note before I go, I will be changing the rating of this story from T to M before I post the next chapter sometime January. This is most especially important for the guest readers/reviewers, you guys would have to look for FYWB under the M-rated fics starting next month.

Alright, that's it. I'm sorry for this long author's note. I'm leaving you with this new chapter. Happy holidays everyone! I hope you guys enjoy your time with your families, friends and loved ones...even if they sometimes drive you crazy. I'm at herbrightoceaneyes on Tumblr if you wanna check me out there. =)

* * *

><p><em>I and your father will really be happy if you'll come home with Maggie and Tobias. Your brother already confirmed with us. He'll be here two days before the date of the flight we booked for the three of you. I hope you'll give us your word, too, soon. We love you, Beatrice.<em>

Tris blinks her eyes a couple of times trying to clear her vision before looking back at the glowing screen of her laptop. She has been switching tabs, going back and forth between her email and research about Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, for the last 30 minutes or so. Still deciding how she'll reply to her mother's message, Tris logs out of her account and concentrates more on reading about PTSD.

From what she understands, the symptoms may start within three months of the traumatic event. "But sometimes symptoms may not appear until years later," she continues reading, her lips moving soundlessly. She skims down to the middle of the article. "PTSD symptoms are generally grouped into four types: intrusive memories, avoidance, negative changes in thinking and mood, or changes in emotional reactions."

Tris casts a quick glance at Uriah who has taken over the stove, stirring the pumpkin soup they'll be having for dinner later. He doesn't seem to show any of the symptoms mentioned in the article. He's still the friend she knew and loved – loud and brash, bringing life to whatever room he enters – but there's also something else in him, something Tris can't quite put a finger on yet. She bookmarks the webpage and exits out of it. One thing she is sure of, Uriah won't take her researching about this whole thing lightly if his words from their long drive last Saturday was anything to go by. She'd have to ask Christina and Will to explain things to her more so she'll understand what she read better.

"You don't have to keep stirring that. Leave it to simmer."

"Okay, Ms. Top Chef." Uriah makes a show out of setting down the wooden spoon on the plate she had set on the counter. "How long 'til this gets done cooking?"

"A while," Tris laughs. "Don't tell me you're already hungry. You've eaten not two hours ago with Maggie."

"I'm a grown man. I need more food than a four-year old."

"Whatever." Tris gets off and up from her stool. She opens the fridge, taking out the ingredients they'll need. "Why don't you start preparing the salad. The recipe is on my laptop. I'll just put some petroleum jelly on these pumpkins, make them last longer."

"No Christina and Will tonight?" Uriah asks. Tris shakes her head no. "They're both on duty but they said they'll be dropping by tomorrow."

"You guys do this often? Dinners, long drives and the works?" His eyes go back and forth over the computer screen and the assortment of food she laid out probably trying to figure out what he's going to do.

"Dinners every end of the week," Tris answers with a smile. "I mean, we don't always see one another everyday and it's just us here ever since college. It's become sort of like a tradition."

"A nice one then." Uriah's answering smile is brilliant and genuine, but is still tinged with a certain strain. Briefly, she wonders what's exactly running through his mind. Is he feeling left out? An outsider to their tight group?

"Hey, you could always stay here, you know. Give Seattle a try. It's also good here, a nice change of pace from Chicago"

"Is that why you haven't come back?"

"It's not that, Uri, and you know it. Chicago will always be home. I'm actually thinking about going back this Thanksgiving, though I still have to talk to Tobias about that."

"Bringing home the beau to meet the 'rents part two?" Uriah quirks an eyebrow, an obvious suggestion that makes Tris blush. "God, aren't you adorable?"

"Quit it, okay. You and Christina are unbearable!" She takes one of the smaller pumpkins from the counter, feeling its weight on her hand before raising it up over her head like she's going to throw it at her friend. Uriah puts his arms up to protect himself.

"You're not worth this pumpkin, you idiot!" Tris chuckles, flinging a crumpled piece of paper instead. "It's not like that. Obviously I'll take Maggie with me, and Tobias needs to know about that. I can't just decide to go and leave."

"But you want him to come, too, am I right?" Uriah looks at her with kindness.

"Yes, but if he doesn't want to I won't be forcing him." She will understand if Tobias would not want to go. Even if he has gone back to their city a couple of times already since his return from Singapore, she knows it still holds a lot of bad memories for him and she doesn't want him to go through all those for her. But if he decides to go, her family or at least her mother and father will welcome him. Natalie told her that much in the letter they've sent through Uriah, enclosed were printed confirmation for three reserved seats for a Chicago-bound flight on the 26th.

"You won't need to force him. He'll go with you."

"I hope you're right, Uri. I hope he does go with us. Maggie will want him there." She sighs. "I'd want him there."

"It's great hearing you be honest about this," her friend says with a smile. Uriah starts peeling the hard-cooked eggs. "How do I cut these? Lengthwise or cross?"

"Lengthwise," Tris answers. She surveys the pumpkins that they bought yesterday from a farm near the city, her eyes settling on the white one. It's for Maggie. They promised the little girl they'd let her design her own jack-o-lantern and Tobias said he found a decorating idea, one that doesn't involve carving so it's safe for their daughter to do. Smiling at the thought, Tris sets it aside, placing it in the middle of the dining table.

"I can use some of the bacon you prepared for the soup, right?" Distracted by the knock on the door, Tris only responds with a slight nod. "Oh! Go and get the door. I know you've been waiting to see him the whole day." She ignores Uriah's teasing and exits the kitchen. It's not far from the truth anyway. She really had been waiting for him for no specific reason other than wanting to see him again. Tris could only hope he feels the same way about her, that seeing her makes him just as happy.

Nothing much has happened after they came back from their camping trip. They haven't even talked about it, but things have been better between her and Tobias. He drops by her place every day after work always with something, random gifts for both her and their daughter. Somehow she knows if it weren't for Uriah, who's right now staying at his apartment, Tobias would stay with them longer; maybe eat dinner with them, stay until Maggie is tucked into bed.

"Hi! I have the bread, drill and the votive candles you asked me to pick up." Tobias greets her, a grin on his face. It draws her attention to his lips and the stubble along the line of his jaw. She could still feel it, rough against her own lips. It had taken all of her courage just to kiss him on his cheeks. Tris could remember only a handful of times she'd been that nervous. Thinking about it now, most of those memories involved him.

She steps aside to let Tobias in. "How's your day?"

"Boring," he chuckles. "I could have gotten other more important stuff done with the time I've spent sitting in those update meetings. How 'bout yours? How'd your day go?"

"Great! The kids wanted to make Halloween decorations for our room, so that's what we did." She beams at him. "And I introduced Uriah to Marlene. He checked in on us during lunch. Well, I had him visit us actually. He said you don't have a lot of games on your Xbox and he was running out of things to do in your apartment, so I told him to join us for lunch."

"And for the record, you really need to get more games for that thing. It's almost useless," Uriah comments once they've entered the kitchen. He must have heard them from the hallway talking about him.

"I don't use it much." Tobias shrugs. "Call of Duty is the only one I ever play on there."

"Nah, I don't like it," Uriah says with a casualness that sounds forced. "I'd rather play a racing game or something."

"GTA then." Tobias puts down the bag of supplies on the counter beside the pumpkins.

"I cannot relate with all this gamer talk," she laughs as she walk towards the stove to turn it off. She'd still need to puree the whole thing before returning it to the stove for another 30 minutes of cooking. _I should have just made that one pot spaghetti recipe. This is taking too long_, she tells herself.

"You cannot relate? Shit, Tris, you've beaten all our asses before." Uriah smirks and Tobias agrees with a quick _yeah_. "I still don't trust you not to shoot my character down." She doesn't say anything, just grins at both men.

"Anyway, I'll buy GTA tomorrow." Tobias ends the topic and opens another one. "How did it go with Lene? I was waiting for you to tell me last night but you slept on me." She and Uriah burst out laughing at that question. Tris amuses herself more by watching Tobias' confused expression, his eyes darting between her and his almost-brother like they've gone mad.

"What are you two laughing about? I didn't say anything funny, did I?"

"No," she responds in between breaths. "No. God, Uriah, tell him."

Tris goes back to the stove checking the soup she is cooking all while listening to Uriah tell Tobias what happened to him that afternoon. He went on a date last night with Tobias' assistant's cousin. It seemed to have been a great one because Uri kept on telling her about it when she called him in the morning during her student's break. Their whole 15-minute conversation revolved around Lene: about how funny and nice she was, what a nice smile she had, that she was totally gorgeous. Little did she know that he was already talking about her friend and colleague.

"She told me that she's a teacher though she didn't tell me where she works, which is understandable because for all she knows I could be a serial killer." Uriah has stopped making the salad, his attention fully invested on telling Tobias his story. "I asked her out for a second date and she agreed. But I didn't think I'd see her so soon. Dude! She works with Tris. Marlene and Lene, they're the same people!" Uri starts laughing again making Tris smile remembering the surprised look on both Uriah's and Marlene's faces. The curl of her lips turns up higher, wider, when she sees Tobias laugh along. She watches him, her eyes noticing even the smallest of movements like the way his nose scrunches and how the sides of his eyes crinkle. He looks even more handsome than he already is whenever he laughs or smiles, Tris had always thought that.

"It was cool, a coincidence, but still cool. It's like you two are meant to be," she teases.

"You believe in that now?" Uriah widens his eyes pretending to be shocked. Tris swats his arm. "It's cool, sure it is. But it does not take away the fact that you two are shit at this whole matchmaking business."

"What? At least you have a date. Maybe Marlene could even convince you to stay here with us," quips Tobias.

"Yeah, yeah," chuckles Uriah, "whatever. Anyway, you two can take care of dinner while I go get the little princess upstairs. I don't want to interrupt," he points at both Tris and Tobias, "you two." And with that, their friend leaves the room still laughing but not glancing at them.

"I wonder when they'll stop," Tris mutters under her breath. She has put the now pureed soup back on the stove and has taken over the salad job Uriah abandoned.

"Does it bother you that much?" Tobias asks with a playful tone. She rolls her eyes at him. "Hey, I'm just testing my grounds." He puts his hands up in the air, not contradicting her anymore. "Anything I can do to help?"

"I can take care of dinner. You can start with the pumpkins. Draw the patterns on them." Tris points at the stencil patterns she found from the internet and printed. "So later we'll just have to carve it out, save time."

"Alright." He smiles making her feel warm and fuzzy inside. She hopes she's not showing any sign of it.

"So, what's your idea for Maggie's pumpkin?"

"I thought she could use her old crayons. Just glue them on top of the pumpkin then melt them using your hair dryer. Seemed easy enough when I read it."

"Sounds great." Tris starts throwing together shallots and garlic into the skillet for the bacon-mustard dressing. She thinks about telling Tobias about the Thanksgiving thing with her parents, but springing it up to him like that feels wrong. _But how do you exactly tell him about it?_ She asks herself.

"Hey, Tris," Tobias calls her attention, his voice sounding hesitant as if he's not sure about something. _Did her mother tell Uriah about what's inside the letter? And if he does know, did he tell Tobias about it?_ The possibility of it makes Tris nervous. "Do you have anything planned for Halloween?"

She almost sighs in relief. He doesn't know_. I could still think of a good way to present the idea to him_, Tris tells herself.

"Aside from carving pumpkins and trick-or-treating with Maggie?" Tobias answers her with a quick nod. "No. I think that's it. I'll give out candies to the neighborhood kids then probably just watch whatever's on TV afterwards."

"Umm, well…" he stalls and starts fiddling with his thumbs. Tris smiles hoping it will encourage Tobias to continue. He returns the gesture before continuing. "I've introduced Amar to you, right? Well, he's having this Halloween party at his place, he and his partner, George. Do you, maybe, want to come with me?"

"Is it okay for me to go? And how about Maggie?" She turns her back on him, half her attention on the salad dressing she is preparing. Knowing that he won't be seeing her face, she allows her lips to curl up again into a small, contented smile.

"Amar told me I could bring anyone I want, and it's not an all adult party. He also invited some people from work and told them they could bring their kids with them." Tobias scratches the back of his head. Looking at the floor with a sheepish expression, he continues, "He actually suggested I bring you with me."

"Really?" Tris twists around to see Tobias's answering nod. "That's nice of him.

"So, do you want to go?" He looks at her, eyes hopeful. Wanting to get back at him for his earlier teasing, Tris holds back the grin that's threatening to split her face in two. She takes even more pleasure when Tobias starts rambling. "It's okay if you don't want to. We could just stay in. That's, of course, if you want me around."

"Alright." Her voice sounds chipper.

"What do you mean alright? Alright we'll go or alright we'll stay in?"

"Let's go. I haven't been to a Halloween party in a long time," Tris laughs, full and happy. "Actually, I haven't been to a lot of parties in a long while."

For a few seconds, it looked like Tobias was going to ask her a question but he must have found the answer himself, realization drawing his brows together. The expression, however, doesn't linger long because Tobias quickly composes himself as if nothing happened.

"You girls have costumes already? I'll find a way to match with you two," he says, plastering a smile on his face. She knows there's something else in there Tobias is hiding from her, but for now Tris decides to let it go. She can ask him later and, hopefully, he'll be comfortable enough to tell her whatever it is.

"I actually still have zero idea what we'll do this year. We went around as Jessie and Bo Peep from Toy Story last year. Christina and Will were Barbie and Ken," Tris chuckles recalling how silly the four of them looked. "I don't know. Any ideas?"

"If you want ideas, you should ask the idea master," Uriah, coming into the kitchen with Maggie behind him, winks at her.

"You don't even know what we're talking about." Tris puts both hands on her hips trying to look as imposing as she could. Uriah just laughs and musses up her hair. From the corner of her eye, she could see Maggie giggling, her shoulders visibly shaking with the action. She buries her head in the crook of Tobias' neck when the little girl notices her staring.

"I wouldn't know if you won't tell me." Uriah comes around the kitchen counter, takes a piece of bacon and bites into it. "So, what's up?"

"We're going to this Halloween party next weekend and we need costume ideas," she answers. "Tobias, help me with the salad. Uri, prepare the table."

Tobias sits Maggie down on the counter and, together, the two of them start putting together their salad. Uriah though, just grins at her.

"What's the magic word?"

"Please," Tris huffs. "Now, move it!"

Uriah takes his time getting the plates and bowls from the cupboard. After agreeing to help him, Uri hands Maggie the spoons and forks. Both she and Tobias watch the two walk out to the dining room. Tris could only shake her head.

"Looks like you're Uri's favorite right now," Tobias chuckles beside her. "Don't mind him. He probably just misses you."

"I'm still worried about him. He hasn't talked about what happened to him while he was out there in another country fighting. He even cringes just mentioning a video game about war." Tris expels a loud breath. She sets the dressing she made on the counter near the other ingredients for the salad.

One arm draped over her shoulders, Tobias draws her to him. He gives her right arm a gentle squeeze. A wave of warm comfort goes through her with his touch.

"Do you think it's something serious? I've been reading about- " Tris was about to say that she had been reading about PTSD but Tobias cuts her off.

"I know what you were going to say. You're not alone. I researched about it, too. Both I and Zeke." He starts pouring the bacon mustard dressing over the salad. "But it's only been a little less than two months. Uriah might just not be ready to talk about it."

"Same reason why you froze out on me a while ago?" Tris challenges.

"I'll tell you later, alright?" Tobias takes a deep breath then slowly exhales. "Tris, what I'm saying is let's give Uri time. Even all the medical mumbo jumbo I've read said it takes some months before someone could say he has it."

"Okay, maybe it's just that." Tris looks at Tobias' hand which is still around her arm.

"Oh, sorry," Tobias stutters seeing the direction of her eyes. He quickly releases his hold of her and she almost tells him that it's alright, it's alright for him to hold her and touch her. "I'll take this," he says not quite meeting her gaze taking the bowl of salad, "to the table."

"Sure," Tris looks away and walks toward the stove. "I'll follow you in a sec."

She doesn't follow through with what she said though. Actually, it takes another five minutes and Maggie getting her for Tris to bring herself to the dining room in her still distracted state. Tobias meets her halfway and gets the big bowl with their food from her hands.

"Snap out of it," she mutters under her breath. Uriah gives her a weird look which she answers back with a pleading stare. Her friend cocks an eyebrow up but doesn't say any word nevertheless. She starts to ladle soup into their bowls.

"Where's this party gonna be at?" Uriah asks.

"At a friend's house, they live somewhere in Bellevue," Tobias answers. "Want to join us?"

"Nah, already have plans for Halloween. Second date, remember?"

It's Tris' turn to raise an eyebrow. "Really? You'll wait a week to see Marlene again?"

"You and Ms. Marlene have a date?" Maggie looks up at Uriah and makes everyone in the table laugh.

"And where did you learn about dates, young lady?" Tobias asks their daughter.

"From Auntie Christina. She said it's what you call when two people go out together." Maggie answers innocently. "She said that when you and mommy went out the other day."

"We only went out to get the groceries and buy you your grapes." Tris feels herself blush. She would get Christina for it tomorrow. "Anyway, who do you want to dress up as this Halloween?"

Her daughter's answer comes without any hesitation. "I want to be Elsa. You can be Anna."

"But Elsa and I have the same color hair so I should be Elsa."

"I can wear fake hair like Sam last year." Both Tobias and Uriah chuckle, amused at her conversation with the persistent four-year old.

"Elsa is older than Anna, and I'm older than you, so I should be Elsa and you should be Anna."

"No," Maggie crosses her arms in front of her. "I want to be Elsa."

"How about Daddy? Who will he be?" As Tris speaks the questions, Tobias gives their daughter a puppy-eyed look. He looks silly doing it but in an adorable way. Maggie narrows her eyes at her father before answering. "Daddy can be Kristoff."

"Or he can be Olaf," laughs Uriah. Tobias doesn't say anything to counter his brother's best friend, only rolls his eyes. Almost two decades of knowing each other, you get used to a whole lot of things.

"Many other kids will go as Elsa because she is popular right now. Don't you want to be different from your friends?" Tobias reaches for the bowl of salad. Tris pushes it toward his direction. He thanks her, scoping some of the stuff for himself before proceeding to do the same for the rest of them.

"There will be other Elsas and Annas?"

"Yes, many more."

Thinking about what they've told her, Maggie bites her lips, a habit she got from her. Tris wonders if Tobias realizes that, too, because he directs a smile her way after seeing their daughter with the expression.

"Maybe I could be Ming-Ming."

Confusion crosses both guys' faces, which makes Tris laugh.

"_Wonder Pets_, guys. It's a kid's show. Ming-Ming is the duckling, Linny is the guinea pig and Tuck is the turtle."

"Oh, I see. But you should go as a family," suggests Uriah. "There are a lot of cartoon shows with families in it."

As a family, _a family_ – Tris repeats the phrase in her head, letting it sink in. She cannot explain it but something warm unfurls from her chest with that thought. She sneaks a glance at Maggie, who's now moved on to eating her salad, then at Tobias. Could they be one, like her parents and her and Caleb?

"_Addams Family_," her former boyfriend says. "Their costumes would be easy enough to make, just black dresses and a striped suit."

"No, Tobias. We're not going out as the _Addams Family_. Think of something else."

"_The Simpsons_? _Family Guy_?" Tris sighs out loudly. It's clear Tobias doesn't know anything about dressing up and costumes. She remembers back when they were younger, they both would just go for whatever is easiest to make. One time they simply wore their uniforms – letterman jackets and all – added some fake blood and went as characters from _Carrie_.

"This is why you should never trust him with dressing up Maggie, Tris" Uriah turns to Tobias. "You could go as those cartoon families some other year but for now you need to go for something wholesome, dude. _The Flintstones_ are pretty great. You could be Fred, Tris will be Wilma and pretty Maggie," he tickles the little girl making her squirm and giggle in her seat, "is Pebbles. Perfect, I know. You can start thanking me now by giving me dessert."

"Not bad," Tris mulls over the suggestion, "not bad. But it's only a week before Halloween, where will I find the materials to make those costumes?"

"The internet is your friend, Tris. I'm sure there's something out there." Uriah answers. "Maybe you could find some ready-to-wear costumes. I think you'd just have to pay extra since it will be a rushed order."

From the corner of her eye, she watches Tobias show Maggie a picture of the cartoon characters on his phone while explaining to her that it's an old show that's why she doesn't know about it. The little girl smiles up reverently at her father the whole time, and it makes Tris wish she could memorize every single detail of that moment.

"That's fine," she responds absently, "as long as they get it here in time." She glances again at the two other people in the table with them. This time, however, she is met with Tobias' dark blue eyes.

"So, we'll be _The Flintstones_ then."

"Yeah, but you have to say yabadabadoo to greet the trick-or-treaters," Tris laughs. "Come on, I'll get the table cleaned up. You can go outside and start making our jack-o-lanterns."

"Heard that kiddo? Let's go make those pumpkins pretty," Tobias tells Maggie as he helps her down the chair. Uriah starts clearing their plates and bowls. "Mommy's just going to follow us, right?"

"I will. Go now so we could finish early."

Tris smiles once the two disappear down the kitchen and into the yard. To most people, they may not be the picture of a perfect family – a whole cohesive unit – one like the family she grew up in; one like the other families in the neighborhood she grew up in. Tris admits it's one of the reasons why she didn't want to come back home after having Maggie. It's rooted in pride so misplaced it's already stupid. She understands things better now though.

In a lot of other more important ways, she, Tobias and Maggie are a family. There's support and respect in between her and Tobias, and she knows they are both doing their best to give Maggie a happy and nurturing environment - that they are both making sure that their daughter grows up surrounded with love – and that's more than what most of those other families have. Tris doesn't care for solid fronts; she knows what they have and what other people have to say about her don't matter.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The costumes arrived just in the nick of time, a day before Halloween. Tris supposes she should be pissed about it but she knows it won't do her any good so she lets it go. At least she was still given enough time to wash the costumes and make the necessary adjustments.

"So, you haven't asked him yet?" Christina asks while fussing over her hair, twisting it into a bun and securing it with bobby pins. "It's been a week, Tris."

"I'm trying to figure out a way to tell him," she turns her head left and right inspecting her image in the mirror in front of her.

"Quit moving around. I'm almost done with you." Her best friend gives her a stern look before proceeding to set her hair with styling spray, the mist of which makes her cough.

"That was intentional!"

"There. Look at yourself now and tell me it was totally worth sitting still for a couple of minutes."

"I guess I should thank you now," Tris says with sarcasm, still annoyed at the hair spray assault. She looks at the woman with blonde hair staring at her. She opted not to use the wig that came with the costume, but looking at herself now, it seems like there was no need for it to begin with. Christina had styled her hair exactly like the character's, and the make-up she had applied on Tris accentuates her features. The mascara and the thin line of kohl make the blue of her eyes pop out, and the light blush on the apples of her cheeks and the sheer pink gloss on her lips give color to her otherwise pale face. Tris wouldn't necessarily call herself beautiful, but, for today, she is, at least, noticeable.

"C'mon, pre-historic diva, enough with the sass. You look great!" Christina grins at her. Tris finally smiles at her best friend and thanks her for helping her.

"I think this is the first Halloween we're not spending together."

"It is," Tris agrees. "But you'll be fine. Will's going to be with you all night. I think he doesn't want us around the two of you, at least, that's the vibe I've been getting the past few days."

"Look who's talking," Christina teases back. "Tobias practically lives here."

"No, he doesn't. He just drops by to see Maggie, is all," Tris tells her best friend but even to herself she could hear the weakness in that statement and sure enough Christina picks up on it.

"Fine, continue denying the fact that he's in this…" The other girl struggles to find the right words, waving her hands around in front of her while pacing around Tris' room. "Whatever it is that you two have, for you as much as he is in it for Maggie."

"Keep your voice down. He's just downstairs."

"So, what now? Last weekend, at the camp fire, what was that?"

"To be honest, Chris, I don't really know." Tris laughs a shaky laugh. Christina smiles at her encouragingly. "But we've been talking things out. I think, at least, I could say that we're in a good place right now."

"Well, that's progress." Christina plops herself down on her bed making the shimmery dress she's wearing flounce around. She's going out as Daisy Buchanan this year. Will, of course, is Jay Gatsby. "Are you going to give him another chance?"

"I don't want to say anything yet. Let's just see where it goes."

"One last question, Tris, then I'll leave you alone. Are you happy?" Tris doesn't even hesitate when she answers, yes. Christina acknowledges her response with a tight hug. Tris was about to open her mouth to thank her best friend, but then Tobias knocks at her already opened door and tells her that Maggie's best friend and her parents are waiting for them downstairs.

"That's my cue," Tris tells her best friend. "Thank you again, Chris."

"Yeah, leave now before it starts raining again. We'll catch up some other time," chuckles Christina. "I'll keep Uriah's hands out from the candies for the trick-or-treaters until his date comes to pick him up. You guys have fun."

And have fun they did.

Even with gray rainclouds still hovering above the whole city, it did not rain again that day. Their neighborhood's designated time for trick-or-treating is from 4:00 in the afternoon until 7:00 in the evening, and since they all set out at the earliest possible time, they also finished going around early. By 5 o' clock, Tris and Tobias have already dropped Sam back at her house to her waiting parents but not without making them promise that they'll allow Maggie to have lunch with her tomorrow.

Tris leans against the sliding door leading out to Amar and George's lawn. Sitting on a stool surrounded by other kids is her daughter. All of them seem to be thoroughly absorbed by Tori's work on an older girl who is getting flowers painted on her cheeks. Maggie sports a more intricate design on her face – ocean sea waves and starfish on her cheeks and curving around and above her eyes. She was the first in line when Tori, George's older sister, said she'll be doing face paintings for free. Tris silently chuckles remembering her child's candor when she pointed out Tori's neck tattoo calling it a bird drawing. It's a liberty only kids have, something she wishes she could still have, the ability to say whatever you want to say without getting in trouble for it, but of course that's not the way the world works. You have to take responsibility for every little thing you say and do.

Her eyes flit outside to the backyard where Tobias is still helping Amar with the grill. Both of their hosts, having invited people from their places of work, are still expecting more guests to come later once the first half of the gathering is over and all of the kids have gone home. "It was a compromise," George told her and Tobias earlier when they arrived. "We wanted all our friends together, but some have kids they can't leave at home, so we came up with this." Tris had to agree, it was a great idea.

Tobias looks at ease talking, and sometimes laughing along, with a few of his co-workers while flipping burgers. Tris won't deny having wondered who Tobias is at work and how he interacts with his colleagues, and right now, she's getting a glimpse of that unknown side of his.

"He's one of the most considerate people I've ever worked with." Someone says from beside her. Startled, Tris whirls around and bumps the woman who spoke to her causing her to spill some of her drink.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's fine," the woman smiles, "I should be the one who have to apologize. I'm sorry for coming up to you like that."

"It's okay," Tris chuckles. "I was spacing out a bit there. I'm sure it wasn't your intention."

"Tris, right?" Tris nods and the woman thrusts a hand out for her to shake. "I'm Julie."

"Oh, hi! It's nice to finally meet you."

"Yes, especially after that matchmaking blunder," Julie laughs lightly. "Tobias mentioned before that you're also a pre-school teacher. I should have asked Lene if you knew each other. Everyone in our family is just so used to calling Marlene by her childhood nickname."

"It's okay. It turned out great anyway. Mar and Uriah hit it off." Tris takes a sip from her drink. "You two are cousins, right?"

The dark-haired woman nods. "My dad and her mother are siblings. We grew up together so she's like a younger sister to me. Are you friends with her? I know you teach in the same school but..." Julie runs a hand through her ponytail. She's in a green jumpsuit which reminds Tris of Luigi from _The Mario Brothers_.

"I get what you mean," Tris says with a smile. "We're friends. Mar and I got in together. We even had our interview together. My daughter is actually in her class."

"That girl getting her face painted on, that's my daughter, Brooke. She went there, too, when she was younger. She just started big school this year." Marlene's cousin shakes her head. "Kids grow up so fast."

"Yes," she sighs out. Tris glances at where Maggie was sitting only to find her running around with three other kids. She gives her a reprimanding look when the little girl catches her eyes.

"Your girl's four, right?"

"And a half. She loves pointing out that she is almost five."

"They can be a handful at that age."

"Oh, god, she is. Sometimes she drives me crazy especially with the things she says." Tris lets out a hearty laugh because even if Maggie can be hard to keep up with sometimes she still treasures every moment she has with her. Julie joins her. Tris guesses her new acquaintance shares the same sentiment.

"I don't mean to be rude, but how did you know it's me? It seems like everyone here knows me and Maggie," Tris asks after their laughter have died down.

"Oh, that," the woman laughs again, a little louder this time, the sound not hiding her amusement over her question.

"Tobias talks about you all the time."

"Really?" Tris' brows shoot up at the incredulity of Julie's claim. She knows Tobias, and he's always been a very private person. For him to tell you what's going with him, you must earn his trust first.

"Yes, and he also has a picture of you in his office. I think it's really sweet." And Tris has to admit, she thinks it's sweet, too. She'd have to ask Tobias all about it later. She gives Julie a small smile.

"What did he say about me?"

"Little things like how you're a great cook and your job, things that you like," Julie tells her. "He's not much for words. Most guys from the team recognized you because of the picture."

"I see." Tris nods taking Julie's words in. "What is he like at work? I mean, is he strict? Nice?" Tris is aware that she is rambling and, internally, she kicks herself out for even thinking about asking. She should have just waited for the information to be offered to her. "It's okay if you don't answer that. Just forget I asked," she nervously says in an attempt to take back her questions.

"No, it's fine. I don't have anything bad to say about him anyway, only good things," Julie chuckles. "He can be strict, yes, but he knows what the project needs and how to get it, and he always involves everyone. All those things combined could only benefit everyone."

Tris allows a small smile to creep onto her lips. "Thank you for answering. I was just wondering, you know, because I've never really seen him at work and I guess I'm kind of curious."

"It's understandable. Of course, you'd want to know your other half more, all their facets. Sometimes the person you've come to know could be very different from the person they are at work." It was meant to be a reassurance, Tris recognizes that, and she is, partly, at least her questions were normal, but she still can't stop the awkward feeling that often comes with people's assumption that she and Tobias are together. She doesn't correct Julie though, because how could she? It's not like she knows what to call what they have, that confusing in-between place bridging two definites – yes or no, together or not – so when Marlene's cousin changes the subject, Tris couldn't be more thankful.

The two of them talk some more about kids and school, work, Marlene and Uriah. At some point, Tobias came up to them with a plate of burgers and fries. More people started to arrive as well, and Tris finds herself being introduced to some of them.

"This is Tris," Tobias begins again, pride obvious on his voice. He ruffles Maggie's hair, "...and Maggie.

"Of course, the lady love and the cutie," the newcomer says. He has his arm thrown over the shoulders of a mousy-haired girl. Both of them look to be around her age. "I'm Edward and this is my girlfriend, Myra." The girl, Myra, raises her hand to say hi. Just then, Amar comes into the foyer with glasses of amber liquid in both hands. From the smell, Tris could tell it is beer. Amar gives the glasses to Edward and Myra, asking Tobias if he wants a drink as well. Tobias declines.

"Look at the time!" Julie exclaims looking at her watch. "I didn't notice it's already almost 9:00. I need to go."

"C'mon Jules, we just arrived and you're already leaving?" Edward appeals. "What's the hurry?"

"Henry will be arriving early tomorrow, and I'll pick him up at the airport at 6:00. I need to go now so I could, at least, get some rest if I were to get up early." Julie starts scanning the room, looking for someone. She calls her daughter when she finds her.

"Say goodbye to your friends, Brooke. We'll go home in a few." The girl pouts. "We need to get up early for Dad."

"Julie," Amar starts, "let the kid stay a while more. George has one last contest for them. Your boss here," he just his chin indicating Tobias, "will actually participate."

"I didn't agree to anything."

"Oh, I'm not giving you any choice. George," Amar calls his husband, "let's get the kids and a parent each on the floor now."

Edward, waggling his eyebrows, throws a mischievous grin at Tobias. "Now, this I have to see."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Amar, Edward, and the rest of Tobias' team managed to convince both of them to stay a bit more longer. It was already 10:00 PM when they left the party, and by that time Maggie was tired and sleepy but not cranky which was a great thing.

"We'll just make this quick, honey. Come on." Tris hears Tobias say from the bathroom where he is convincing a heavy-eyed Maggie to step into the tub for a bath. She leans against the doorframe hugging her daughter's towel and robe close to her chest. Tobias looks at her for a moment, exasperation written on his face. Tris gives him a conciliatory smile.

"I want to go to bed." Maggie juts out her lower lip, and in that moment she looks more like her father.

"We'll go to bed after we get you cleaned up, alright?" Tobias negotiates. "I'll even carry you to your room if you'll just get into the tub, please."

"But I will lose my face drawing."

"Maggie, you can't sleep with paint on your face," Tris tells the child firmly. "We can take one last picture, but we have to wash it off after."

Margaret scrunches her brows together and presses her lips into a tight line. Tris starts to stand up straighter, bracing herself for the little girl's tantrum. Tobias, on the other hand, remains crouched beside the bathtub looking out of place in his Fred Flintstone costume. Suddenly, she realizes that none of them has had a chance to change into normal clothes. Tris lets out a short laugh making Tobias look up at her.

"What's funny?"

"Us," she answers, still giggling. "I'm getting the camera."

Tris starts toward her room, but not without hearing Tobias whispering to Maggie. "Mommy's gone crazy on us, kid."

When Tris comes back, she finds Maggie sitting on the turned down toilet lid wearing her fuzzy yellow robe. Tobias managed to get her costume off of her.

"Hey, you two," she chirps from just outside the door of the bathroom. Tobias and Maggie turn their heads toward her almost at the same time. Tris raises the camera she's holding and, without warning, presses the shutter button capturing a startled and wet-faced Tobias in the process.

"Delete that," Tobias tells her as he tries to get the camera from her. Tris doesn't say anything, only snaps another candid. She takes a step away from him as she reviews her shot.

"Please, Tris," he pleads. "I probably look like a wet dog in that picture."

She gets the hand towel hanging from the hanger attached on the wall nearest her and presses it gently over his face, drying his skin. Tris isn't sure if she was imagining it or not, but Tobias' breathing hitched a little when she got closer to him.

"Now, if you were a dog, you'll either be a german shepherd or a doberman because you are so broody and scary," she says, one eyebrow raised. Behind them, Maggie starts giggling.

"Let's just take," pauses for a second, likely to stop himself from cursing in front of their daughter. "Let's just take the pictures now, okay?"

Eager, Maggie jumps down from her perch and readily poses. They take a couple shots of her making various silly faces at the camera. The kid even puts her costume back on so they could take one last picture, the three of them, in their matching outfits.

"I'm going to send these to your Grandma and Grandpa," Tris chuckles. "Now, be good to your dad and let him give you a bath. Mommy will just change into her jammies, okay?"

"Okay," Maggie says grinning at her.

Tris goes to her room and makes quick work at cleaning herself up before changing into her sleep clothes. By the time she's finished, her favorite pair's already in Maggie's room talking about the little girl's playdate with her best friend, Sam, tomorrow. She smiles at both of them.

"Your clothes are in my room," she tells Tobias. "You can change in my bathroom. I'll dress Maggie up."

"You're not dismissing me, are you?"

"Well, you can also wear your costume if you'd like. You can even go home with it on. I'm sure your neighbors will appreciate the view," she quips then grins widely when Tobias expels a loud sigh.

"And you wonder where Maggie gets her sarcasm."

"Whatever," Tris rolls her eyes earning a quiet chuckle from Tobias. She waits for him to exit out of Maggie's room before she starts speaking again.

"Alright, let's get you in your pajamas." She lifts the shirt up for Maggie to get her head and arms into, and then she helps her daughter get into her pajama pants.

"Do you still want to read a story?"

"No," Maggie says with a yawn. "I want to sleep."

"Alright, sleep then." Tris smiles then pulls the covers for the little girl. Once Maggie has lain down, she pulls it up and tucks it back again under the kid's chin. She starts brushing her daughter's thick hair.

"Did you have fun today?"

"Yes," a sleepy smile graced her child's lips. "I got a lot of candies and chocolates."

"That's great," her voice is soft. "You danced really well in the party. Where did you learn those steps?"

"From the TV," Maggie chuckles. "Daddy doesn't know how to dance."

Tris actually guffaws at her daughter's remark remembering the awkward performance. Tobias probably did more flailing and tripping around in those four short minutes than he ever did his whole lifetime, but he was a good sport about it. He even curtsied at the end of their father-daughter number, which made their audience lose it. Seeing him loosen up a bit had been great.

"Yeah, he's a bad dancer but we love him anyway, don't we?" Maggie nods, agreeing, and both of mother and daughter start laughing once more.

"I heard you two," Tobias, leaning against the door, deadpans. He's now in back his regular shirt, jeans and sneakers get-up. "Good to know you loved every bit of my humiliation."

"It wasn't that bad," Tris says, patting the space beside her on Maggie's bed, gesturing for Tobias to sit and he does so.

"I was embarrassing."

"No, Daddy, you were funny," their daughter says through another big yawn.

"So, you think I'm funny? I know something that is really funny." Tobias taps Maggie's pert nose then slides his hands down to the little girl's sides, tickling her. The kid erupts in fits of giggles. Tris gets herself out of the way to give the two more space.

"Daddy, stop. I will sleep. I will sleep now."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Alright, kid."

Tobias finally lets up with his attack and tucks Maggie back under her covers. Tris lays Mr. Snuggles, the girl's favorite stuffed toy, beside her daughter's pillow.

"Maggie, I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Tris watches as Tobias leans down and sweetly plants a gentle kiss on the kid's forehead. "I love you."

"I love you, too, daddy." Maggie gives Tobias a little kiss on the cheek. "Good night."

Tris crouches down beside the child's bed and strokes her girl's soft, smooth cheek. "I love you, baby. Sleep well." Thick blankets and covers in between them, she gives Margaret the tightest hug she could manage.

"I love you, too, mommy." The words were almost a whisper, but Tris hears it and, even after hearing the same sentence a thousand times over, it still makes her heart swell with joy. Her eyes begin to cloud with happy tears, but she bites down on her lower lip to stop them from escaping down her cheeks.

Turning around, she sees Tobias just outside Maggie's room watching her and their daughter. Tris rewards him with a warm smile and, after giving her child one last kiss on the cheek, strides toward him.

"Did Uri text you?" She asks, voice hushed, as she gently closes the door behind her. "I think he's still with Marlene."

"Yeah, he did. He has a key to my place anyway, so he can stay out as late as he likes."

They are both careful to keep their steps as soundless as they possibly can not wanting to disturb their resting daughter. Tobias' hand finds its way to the small of Tris' back, assisting her. She doesn't need it, but she doesn't make any effort to tell him about it either. Instead, Tris sidles closer next to him and lets the warmth of Tobias' touch seep through the thin cotton of her sleepshirt.

"Would you like to stay longer? There's still some hot chocolate from this morning though, right now, I think calling it cold chocolate would be more appropriate since it's been inside the fridge for a good half of the day."

"Would you want me to?"

"I asked, right?" They stop at the foot of the stairs. Tris takes a step back away from Tobias, her eyes landing upon the keys and the jacket he left on the coffee table.

"So, would you?" The question sounded too demanding even to her own ears, so Tris amends it, saying, "But if you have somewhere else to be, I'll understand."

"No," a shy smile graces Tobias' lips, "I'd love to stay."

Tris lets go of the breath she didn't even know she'd been holding and begins to move towards the kitchen. She wanted Tobias to say yes, of course, but she didn't realize she wanted it that much.

"I had fun today," she says, still flustered by her own emotions. "Maggie did, too. Thank you for bringing us along."

"No, thank you for going with me. I imagine it wouldn't even be half as good for me if you two weren't there."

Her arms brush up against Tobias' as he pulls out a stool under the counter, and Tris fights a shiver from the contact. She promptly goes to the fridge to take chocolate concoction out.

"You work with some pretty nice people. They're all very welcoming." She places the pot atop the stove and turns the fire on low.

"They're a good group," agrees Tobias. "They made me feel like I fit right in when I came."

"How about the people from your old job?"

"They were also nice." Tobias scratches the back of his neck, uncertainty on his face. "Though most of them probably think I'm a self-absorbed prick."

Tris stops stirring the chocolate drink she's reheating and turns to look at Tobias.

"Why?"

"I just felt out of place, I guess, and they took my being aloof to mean that I didn't want to be around. But I met Amar there and made a few other friends, so it wasn't all that bad."

For lack of a better response, Tris only nods. During the time they were separated, there had been moments when she wished Tobias could feel even a pinch of her pain, her loneliness, but now, hearing his side of their fall out, she feels guilty. All those years he'd been just as lonely as she was.

They don't say anything else after that, letting stillness sit comfortably between them. Soon enough, the hot chocolate in the stove is poured onto mugs, and Tris and Tobias find themselves sitting by the open door to the backyard, facing each other, their backs leaning against the sturdy wooden frame for support.

"Julie told me something." Tobias looks at her quizzically and Tris chuckles under her breath seeing his expression.

"Do you really have our picture in your office?"

"Pictures." His cheeks redden, abashed by his own admission. "I also have a few of Maggie's drawings in my book case."

"That's actually kind of sweet. I didn't know you could be mushy," she teases him.

"Oh, shut up!"

"No, really, it is sweet." Tris smiles at him from the top of her mug. "I have our picture, the one from the pumpkin farm, saved as my laptop's screensaver if that makes you feel better."

"Yeah?" Tobias cocks an eyebrow and she nods to confirm what she said.

Silence befalls them again as they take long sips from their steaming drinks. Unconsciously, Tris draws her slippered feet right against Tobias' bare ones, making their knees touch. She notes how little hers are compared to his. _Of course he's a guy, _she tells herself, _and he is taller than you. So much taller. _Tris shakes her head a little, commanding her mind to stop spewing nonsense. When she looks back up, she's met with Tobias' curious eyes.

"What's inside your head?" He taps her temple with one finger and it makes heat rush up to her cheeks. Tris has to bite the inside of her cheek to keep a hold of herself. It would all be too easy to just rest her head against his chest, let him wrap her in the safety of his arms and not say anything else.

"Nothing," she mumbles, "just silly stuff."

Tobias places a hand over her knee. "Try me," he says, eyes sliding down from her nose to her lips then to her chin. Tris expels a shaky breath, part nerves and part embarrassment.

"You've got big feet but I kind of figured that out because you're a guy and you're taller than me and, you need it to support your body." The words come out in a rush, and she puts her hands up over her flushed cheeks. "Ignore it. I told you, it's stupid."

Tobias throws his head back, laughing, the sound deep and familiar. It's all she can do to laugh along with him.

"It's not stupid. We all notice things about people," he reaches for one of her hands, kneading the fleshy part of her palm with his thumb. After a few seconds, Tobias flips it over and rests it on top of his knee. "Your wrists are small, like bird bones," he says looking down at her open hand. Tobias traces the blue and green gridlines running along the inside of her arm, his touch so light and careful it makes her skin tingle. "But you can still punch the hell out of a guy. I still remember that Peter dude."

"He was being a jerk to Susan."

"I know," he smirks, "and he deserves the black eye you gave him."

Tris raises her eyes to look at Tobias, her mother's message brought back to the forefront of her mind with the mention of his brother's unofficial girlfriend. She promised her mom she'll give her answer within the week, and it's already Friday. _No, Saturday. November, it's already November, _Tris corrects herself. She and Tobias hadn't noticed the calendar shedding another leaf.

She peers at Tobias again, who is drawing little circles over the skin of her wrist absorbed in his own thoughts. Tris turns her hand over and, without thinking about it, slips her fingers through his. They still fit together - perfect, seamless – like two puzzle pieces with complimenting juts and dents.

"Tobias," she starts, not really sure how to continue. Tris looks down at their clasped hands trying to get her words together. Tobias squeezes her hand tighter.

"You know you can tell me anything," he says, voice almost a whisper. With a gentleness not a lot of people expect from him, Tobias leans forward and touches his forehead to hers. He smells of the fresh night air, cool and calming, and mint from the salve he uses to relieve his tired muscles. It's comforting and familiar, and it makes Tris a little braver.

"I'm going to Chicago with Maggie for Thanksgiving with my family."

"You don't have to ask for permission. I understand."

"I'm not asking for your permission. I want you to come with us." Tobias lifts his head up and stares at her, wordlessly asking if she's serious.

"We already have tickets."

"Your parents, Tris, do they know about this?"

"This is actually their idea," Tris runs her thumb over Tobias' knuckles. "I'd go either way. Maggie hasn't seen her grandparents and uncle for months. But, Tobias," she puts a hand over his cheek, caressing his face, "I want you there with me."

"I want to be there for you, too, Tris, but this isn't just -" Tobias cuts himself off. "How do you explain," he moves his hands between them, "us? I'm not family, Tris. I don't want to cause you any trouble."

"We are what we are," she says firmly, "I don't have anything to explain to them. My family won't be making choices for me. It's my decision to let you back into my life, and they can't do anything about that."

Tobias stays quiet, only fixing his dark eyes on her. Then, slowly, he touches her face and leans in close, brushing her lips with his. It was just a touch, but it still makes her heart beat faster. Tobias draws himself away from her for a second, gauging her reaction before taking her face in his hands again, his fingers strong and warm against her skin. He kisses her again, firmer this time, more sure, and she wraps an arm around him, sliding her hand up his neck and into his hair, pulling him closer to her. It's not their first kiss, but it might as well be. Tris parts her lips and lets Tobias deepen their kiss.

Eyes closed and gasping for breath, they pull away after what have seemed like a lifetime. Tobias rests his head at the crook of her neck. She slides her hand up and down his back.

"Will you go with me?"

"Yes."


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N:** This has been the most frustrating chapter to right, almost like it doesn't want to be written at all. Or, maybe that's just leftover holiday frustration speking. Anyway, I hope you guys like it. BTW, if you haven't read it yet, I wrote a one-shot pre-FYWB called _Hang On (We'll Be Okay)_. If you're interested in it, just click on my username and all my stories posted here will appear.

Again, THANK YOU for all the follows, favorites, and, most especially, reviews. I appreciate every single one of them I'm sorry for the delay of this chapter. Thank you for your patience.

I'm at Tumblr, herbrightoceaneyes.

* * *

><p>Tobias wakes up to the sound of rain whisper-light against the glass of his bedroom windows. For the fourth time in a row, he has beaten his alarm to its job. He supposes it's because he's growing used to his routine and Seattle's late sunrises and early sunsets. The whole state probably only has eight to nine hours max of daylight per day.<p>

He sits himself up on his bed and glances at the clock on his bedside. It's still two hours before he needs to leave for work, which means he has about an hour to himself. Swinging both his legs to the side of the bed, he gets up, unplugs his phone from its charger and walks quietly into the living area not wanting to wake Uriah who is still sleeping, drool pooling on one side of his pillow. He stifles his laughter as he snaps a photo and quickly sends it to Tris and Zeke. "Good morning!" he writes. "Here's something to make you smile, or laugh. Thank Uri later once he's awake." Living with his best friend and his younger brother, he'd fallen victim to a whole lot of pranks, but it taught him how to have fun, too, every once in a while.

He goes to the bathroom and changes into his sweats. Fifteen minutes later he's at the complex's gym running a sprint on the treadmill all the while silently organizing his whole day up in his head. Wednesdays, for some reason, has always been a busy day at work: program testing in the morning, a meeting with his team in the afternoon, then there's his report that's due for next week Monday, and another, separate one for his meeting with the other program managers come Friday. Tobias increases the machine's speed only to slow it down before turning it off completely a second later when his phone lights up with Tris' smiling face.

"Hey!" The word comes out with too much breath as he tries to haul air into his lungs.

"You sound breathless. What are you up to?" Tris asks, her voice sounding different, hoarse. As if on cue, she starts coughing.

"Been running," he answers. "You don't sound so good, Tris. Are you alright?"

"Nah, I'm good," she sniffles, "Just caught a cold, nothing serious. I'll be okay soon enough. Don't worry."

"I cannot not worry," he wipes away the sweat from his face. "Take something for that, yeah?"

"I will. I will," a weak chuckle. "You're like Christina."

Tobias sighs frustrated at how Tris doesn't seem to care much about herself. "And we both told you yesterday to rest up."

"I know," she responds and he could readily see her pout, "and I will, okay?"

"Okay," he lets the issue go for now, then changing the subject, he asks, "You saw the picture I sent you?"

"Yup, I actually forwarded it to Chris and Will. God, Uriah still drools?"

"He even snores sometimes. I could hear him from the living room. One day I'll record it and send you guys the sound clip."

"You do know he'll get back on you for this, right?" Tris laughs a full-bellied laugh which makes her cough. Tobias knows she hasn't been feeling well the last few days. She thinks it's because of the quick-changing weather, he thinks it's because she got drenched in the rain last Monday when she went out to buy groceries alone because she was too stubborn to wait for him to do the job. Whatever caused her to be sick, Tobias is worried all the same.

"Anyway, speaking of Uriah, I think I would have to back out of our dinner plans with him and Marlene."

"You mean our double date with them," he teases Tris.

"Yeah, whatever," she snorts. "But if I feel better later we'll go. I hate going back on my word." Tris starts to chuckle. "You can still go, take Maggie as your date if I can't make it."

"Nah, I don't want to be a third wheel," Tobias laughs lightly. "Though I would love to watch Maggie tell Marlene something embarrassing about Uri."

"You're mean," she says, the smile she's wearing finding its way in her voice. Tobias' lips turn up a bit with the knowledge that he's the one who've put it there. "You could just come over then, have dinner with me and the kiddo. I have something I need to talk to you about anyway."

"You can tell me a little of it now."

Tris breathes in deeply, the sound of it reaching him even through the phone. He wonders if it's because of her clogged nose or if she's getting ready to tell her something she's not entirely sure about herself.

"It's about Thanksgiving," she starts, "Tobias, have you already filed your leave for the extra couple of days we'll be gone. I already called Mom and told her we'll be going, all three of us."

Suddenly, he understands why she took extra time to ask him. Of course, she'd be thinking about it as well, the same way the whole thing has been on his mind. It had all been too easy to say yes to her that night, but now that he had time to dwell on it, the doubts he presented her with, the same ones she'd shot down, have once again taken root in his head.

"Yes," he answers, voice wavering a little, "they'll let me know within the week if it goes through. Even if it doesn't, I'll still go anyway."

"Great," Tris chirps. "Mom said she already cleaned my room. She's fixing up the guest room for you."

"I don't know about that, Tris." he says, hesitant.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

Tobias knows Tris misses her family, that she hasn't been to Chicago for the same amount of time that he'd been out of the country, and it's all because of him even if she won't admit it. Tris would want to spend every single second she can with them. He doesn't want to be in the way of that.

"I meant I'm not sure me staying at your family's home is a good idea," he tells her. "But you and Maggie can stay with them. Your parents and your brother would want to have you with them for as long as they could make you stay."

"They want to see you, too, you know."

"Even after everything?"

"It's in the past, Tobias. Besides, I could have turned you away if I wanted to. I could have just settled a visitation schedule with you so you could still see our daughter, but I didn't," Tris lets out a long sigh. "Letting you back into my life is my choice. I told you that already, right?"

"Yes," Tobias answers, voice quiet. He's still unconvinced, but he doesn't want to make Tris anymore anxious. "Yes, you did."

"So, why won't you stay with me and Maggie?"

"Tris, having me for your Thanksgiving celebration is one thing," he explains, "Asking your parents to allow me to stay in your house is another. I don't want to push it too far." He hears Tris grunt in disapproval, so he tries to make things lighter, half-joking, "Also, I don't have a death wish. Your dad might just murder me in my sleep. I'm pretty sure he knows a hundred ways of doing it."

"He won't do that," Tris says through another coughing fit. Tobias glances at the clock hanging on the wall opposite him; 6:25 AM it says, still an hour and half more. He'd been on the phone with Tris longer than he thought.

"I'm sorry about that. Wait, I just need to blow my nose. Give me a minute." Tobias hears Tris move things around, cursing when she knocks something down. A second later, he hears the unmistakable sound of someone blowing their nose.

"Tris," he calls out uncertain if she hears him. Tobias stands up and starts towards the gym's doors. "Tris, are you sure you're going to be fine? You really sound bad."

"I'm okay, Tobias," she clears her throat, "But thank you for your concern."

"I hope you've taken the day off from work," he tells her as he climbs up the stairs to his floor. "You should rest."

"I already called in, but Maggie's still going to school. I got to get up and make breakfast for her."

"How is she going to get to school? You're still going to drive her?" His steps quicken towards his place re-arranging his plans for the day inside his head.

"I'll ask Carol to take her," Tris says. When he doesn't say anything, she starts speaking again, explaining, "Remember Sam? She's her mom. Sam and Maggie are classmates."

"I know, Tris. Maggie told me, and I met them last Halloween." Uriah greets him with raised eyebrows when he arrives in his apartment. The olive-skinned man is already eating breakfast, a bowl of Fruit Loops swimming in too much milk and a cup of black coffee, and again Tobias is reminded of the almost empty pantry and the growing pile of laundry in his room. Uri pushes his own phone in front of Tobias so he could see the picture he took earlier of his brother's best friend sleeping. He holds up a hand telling the other man he'll talk to him later.

"I'm going there," Tobias says giving Tris no choice. "I'll be there in a few."

"You have work, Tobias. Uri, ask Uri to go here instead. I don't want you to be late." Tris' voice hovers over the line of exasperation and weariness. "Is he already awake?"

"Yeah, he is. I'll tell him," he sighs, not fighting her anymore, at least she's accepting the help he knows she needs.

Tobias sees Uri stand up retrieving a bowl and a coffee mug from the dishwasher. Without being told, the younger man prepares his breakfast for him. He mouths his thanks, which Uriah just shrugs off telling him it's no big deal.

"I'll get Maggie ready," Tris gives another wet sniffle. "I'll see you later?"

"Yes, I'll head straight there after work," Tobias acquiesces. "Rest, Tris."

"I will. You worry too much." A feeble laugh escapes her. "Take care, alright?"

"I should tell you the same thing," he says, smiling a little before lowering his voice so Uriah won't hear his next words. "Once you're feeling well, I'll take you out on a date. We'll ask Christina and Will to babysit Maggie."

Tris laughs, all breath and not much sound, on her end. "I'll count on that."

"So," Uriah starts once he sees Tobias end the call, "it's just me and Mar later?" He nods then sits down in front of the counter promptly pouring coffee into his mug.

"She's sick," Tobias adds a teaspoon of sugar into the dark liquid, "and she sounds really bad, but you know Tris, she's too stubborn to admit it. Can you drive Maggie to school?"

"Sure. I'll check on Tris as well before I do my own stuff." Uriah scoops a spoonful of cereal into his mouth. "You're up early again."

"Yeah," Tobias responds as he digs into his own bowl of fruity cereal absently, his mind elsewhere. "You've already packed your bags." He chucks his chin towards the two bags sitting on the couch. "You're really leaving this weekend?"

"I just have a couple of things to take care of at home," the other man answers. "Besides, I think I'll be coming back here. I've thought about what you guys have been telling me, you know, about going back to school and all that. I'm hoping it will give me, at least, a little bit of a start."

"Well, that's great." Tobias smiles at his best friend's brother hoping that it will somehow encourage him. Uriah returns the gesture.

"That's what I've been busy with these past couple of days. I've been researching about schools and programs though I'm still not yet sure what I want to study." Uriah stands up and places his empty bowl and mug in the sink. "I'm going to do the same in Chi city, see what it has for me."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out eventually," he drains the last gulp of his coffee.

"I sure hope so," Uriah laughs a little. "You and Tris going home for Thanksgiving?"

"How'd you know?" Tobias tries to hide his surprise but fails. "Did she tell you?"

"I was right to tell Tris not to worry," laughs Uriah and all Tobias could do was stare in confusion his almost-brother.

"Tris told me about the whole Thanksgiving thing last week. She wanted you to go with her and Maggie to her parents' but she wasn't sure what your answer will be. I told her you'll say yes, and I'm right." Uriah laughs again, louder this time. "Damn, I should have placed a bet on you that, would have been a sure win for me. Anyway, when are you guys flying?"

A week, it took her a week to ask him. Tobias somehow finds that fact weirdly satisfying. "Day before Thanksgiving." He finishes eating his breakfast and goes to check what's left inside his pantry. As good as he is with computers and numbers, he's totally shit at estimating how much food he needed for his stock. "I think we'll be staying the rest of the weekend, fly back here Sunday night."

"That's great." Uriah starts washing the dishes they've used. "It will be Maggie's first time in Chicago. I'm pretty sure the kid's excited about it."

"We haven't told her, yet, actually," he admits. "Tris and I want to straighten out the details first before we tell her."

"What stuff do you have to figure out? You're going home, that's it."

It all sounds so easy coming from someone else, but Tobias knows it's the opposite. Even if Tris says that whatever her family says will not change her decision about him, it doesn't mean that it won't affect her, or both of them in that matter. The Priors have been so good to him, and Tobias feels like he'd failed them, too, when he left.

"You visited Tris' family, right?" He asks and Uriah answers him with a nod. "How are they?"

"It's just her parents now. Caleb's in St. Louis, but Tris probably already told you about that." Done washing and drying the dishes, the other man moves to the living area and takes a change of clothes from one of the bags sitting on the couch." They're doing great. They don't even look older than the last time I saw them both. But that's not really what you want to hear, right?"

"I don't know, Uri," Tobias blows out air through his mouth.

"You and Tris are really meant to be," Uriah laughs. "You two take things too seriously sometimes. I'm telling you this, dude, you're over thinking the whole situation. Tris' parents are cool about you two getting back together." His friend lifts one eyebrow challenging Tobias to say something either to correct or deny his statement. He remains quiet, biting the inside of his cheek to keep himself in check knowing that the other guy in the room will tease him until his nerves are frayed. He could still remember the last time that happened. _"Lemme guess, Tris said yes?"_ said Uriah upon seeing the huge grin on his face when he came back to the Pedrads' apartment after driving Tris home that December night. Tobias didn't answer, just kept on smiling like he won a million dollars at the lottery. _"She did!"_And just like that, everybody knew he finally had a girlfriend. They teased him the whole night and Tobias ended up locking himself inside his room to escape his friends. They'll let their friends guess this time around.

"Or whatever it is that you and Tris are doing. They know their daughter is a grown up now and that she'll make decisions for herself," Uri continues. "For what it's worth, I think Mrs. P is pretty happy you're back."

"And Andrew?"

"Oh, you must thank your kid."

"Why?"

"Maggie's been talking nonstop about all the cool things you and Tris do together with her," Uriah throws him a huge grin. "Doc told me to tell you to lay off giving her sweets a little. Something about diabetes running in his side of the family, doctor talk. He's glad you're around for his grandkid."

"I think I'll get Maggie that new bike she wanted," he says with a short laugh.

"You should. Kid built you up to her grandparents. Anyway, I'll go first. I just need to change then I'll head to Tris' to get Maggie."

"Yeah, go," he says nodding towards the bathroom. He waits for the door to shut closed before sitting down on one of the kitchen stools.

Tobias smiles letting his friend's words sink in. He's still nervous about facing Tris' family, probably more than he'd ever been when she first bought him home to, but he must admit what Uriah told him lessens it a fraction. Maybe things will be alright after all.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

With Tris in his mind, Tobias gets right down to business the minute he steps inside his office. He has Edward start the program testing exactly 9:30 sharp, only giving the whole team 30 minutes to prepare. Tobias thinks he might have shocked a couple of his guys awake. Their morning coffee hasn't even warmed their stomachs and there he was telling them to get moving.

"The interface is still very rough," Edward tells him. "It's something we need to fix."

"It is," Tobias agrees, "but, let's concentrate more on improving the program's existing functions then once that's done we could start messing around with the design and the interface."

His phone lights up with a message and he glances at it checking if it's from Tris. When he sees that it's only another text from Nita, Tobias turns his attention back to his notes without even bothering to open the message. The line preview is enough to tell him what it contains.

His ex hasn't stopped messaging him since last week when he made the mistake of giving her his number over an email exchange. Tobias only wanted to clear up things with her. At the very least, he owed Nita that especially after walking out on her the way he did; it was immature and he felt a twinge of guilt over it. Instead of lessening his worries, however, talking to Nita seemed to have made things worse. Tobias almost forgot how one-tracked that woman's mind could get when things don't go her way. He knows he would still have to deal with her, that ignoring her won't make her stop, but it would have to wait. He already has enough on his plate as it is.

"Trouble at home?" Edward asks, brows furrowed in concern. The question sounds sincere enough that Tobias answers honestly.

"No, not really. Tris is sick and she hasn't texted me the rest of the morning after I talked to her on the phone. She's doesn't have anyone with her and it makes me worry."

"What got her?"

"Cough and cold, but she sounded really bad."

"That sucks, man," Edward tsked. "Myra had that last week, too. I think it's because of the weather. Kinda hard to keep up with it."

"Yeah, that could be part of the reason," Tobias sighs. "Anyway, how long do you think it'll take us to finish with the planned tweaks?

"Probably a week or two," the other man sounds uncertain, "that doesn't include the testing phase. How long did the head honchos give you for this whole shit?"

"We're actually ahead of schedule," Tobias smiles, pleased. "Eight months for the beta version then another two or three after we get feedback from the end users."

"Damn, I think this is the first time I've ever worked on something that will actually beat the deadline." Edward grins widely at him. "We could even finish this whole thing before the time they gave us."

"We'll work on it."

"Hey, why don't you call your girl and check on her. We got our biggest task for the day done now anyway." Edward stretches his long legs before getting up from the stiff leather loveseat. "We got this, boss," he says with much confidence, patting him on the back.

"Thanks, Ed. I'll talk to everyone later. There will be pizza," Tobias chuckles quietly. "I know that's the only reason you guys attend our meetings." He likes working with this team. They're all still young, still malleable, full of fresh ideas and ideals, and even with only a handful of years of experience under their belts, his group knows the ins and outs of their jobs well. He trusts them.

"Now, you're hurting our feelings, boss," Edward tousles his floppy, tawny hair even more. "Of course we're invested in this project. The pizza's just a bonus." The younger man exits out of his office laughing, grabbing a handful of candies from Julie's jar of sweets as he goes. His patient assistant could only shake her head at the childishness of the action. Tobias throws her a small smile when he turns to look at him.

"I left something for you on your table," Julie tells him. "I think your leave has been approved."

"Oh, that was quick," he responds, unsure what else to say. "I'll check it. Thank you, Jules."

"No problem," the woman scans through the folders sitting on top of her desk. Seeing how busy she is, Tobias decides to leave Julie alone retreating back into his office.

_"That's at least one thing down,"_ he tells himself as he settles back into his chair. Tobias unlocks his phone, the screen displaying the time - 11:00 AM - an hour before lunch and almost five hours since his conversation with Tris. Internally, Tobias debates whether or not he should call her. He settles with texting her in the end not wanting to smother Tris. From experience, he knows that she'd be more likely to resist help if she's overwhelmed by it and that's the last thing he wants.

"Hey," Tobias begins typing his message, chastising himself for how lame that greeting sounds. "How are you feeling? I hope you're a bit better now." His thumb hovers over _send _for a full minute before pressing it trying to think of something better to say and coming up with nothing.

He waits for her to reply until five minutes turn into ten then twenty and still nothing. His phone remains silent in his hands. Tobias curbs the impulse to dial her number and make sure that she's okay. _"Maybe she's sleeping, resting like you told her to,"_ he reasons out, giving Tris an excuse. It's valid and possible, and he prefers it over thinking that she's purposefully ignoring him.

Truth be told, sometimes he's still unsure where he stands with Tris. Are they back together, or not? Does she want the same things he wants? Tobias doesn't want to assume anything. _"But that kiss, that has to mean something. She kissed you back,"_ the other, more hopeful part of his brain tells him.

From the very first day he saw her, Tobias had thought about kissing Tris. He'd imagined it many times and in many way, his mind sometimes even going farther to other things. Tobias won't deny it; he is no saint. He wants her, desires her – only her – and the past two months had done nothing but kindle and make the yearning in his heart burn into a presence he can no longer tame. It has been five years after all.

But that night, it was more than just desire.

Tobias bites down on his lower lip remembering the pressure and feel of Tris' lips against his own. It was sure and firm – vital – like water and air to the dying. He had kissed her with all the longing he had for her and, somehow, she returned it with equal fervor. It was the only reply he could muster after hearing her declaration. Tris wants him with her; she's letting him back into her life. After all this time, she still chooses him.

Warmth spreads through his body with the thought. Tobias had never been anyone's choice not until Tris. It felt good knowing that one thing hasn't changed for her – for them. But other things had, like the fact that he left, that it isn't just about the two of them now, whatever they choose to do, their daughter will always be affected by their decisions. He is sure that he'll do whatever is good for Maggie no matter what it costs him, and if that means facing Tris' family even if he doesn't feel ready, then so be it.

Tobias boots up his computer and attempts to work on his report for his Friday meeting. He types a few words only to hit the backspace key to get rid of them. It's hard to work on something you don't have a clue what you're doing, but it's harder when your mind is floating away somewhere else. Unable to find the concentration the work requires, Tobias finally closes the document. He'd just shut down his desktop when his phone starts vibrating on his table.

"Tobias?" Christina's worried voice pipes through to his end of the line immediately making him more alert.

"Chris, what's going on?"

"It's Maggie. Tris asked me to pick her up from school after her class because Uri has an appointment with the VA, but I'm still stuck at work doing audits and Will has class right now. I don't know who else to call. I'm so sorry."

"Hold on," Tobias tells Christina. "Why didn't Tris tell me about this earlier?" _Why didn't she come to him first_, is what he actually wanted to ask.

Tobias wheels his chair backward, stands up and starts pacing around his small spaces. Julie notices him from her desk in the other room, but aside from a curious glance, she doesn't say or do anything about his anxious movements.

"She doesn't know, and I don't want her to know because she will be worried, and that defeats the purpose of her staying at home and resting."

"Alright, I'm leaving work now. I'll call Marlene and tell her I'll be picking Maggie up." He crosses the room to his table, and gets his keys and messenger bag.

"I'm really sorry, Tobias. I would have driven out of here if only I could escape my manager."

"I understand. Thank you for calling me."

After promising Christina that he'll call her once he is already with Maggie, Tobias puts his phone down and calls Edward in to his office. He leaves him and Julie with instructions for the meeting he will be missing briefly explaining his emergency.

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to call me," he tells Edward.

"Sure thing, boss," the young man promises.

Twenty minutes later, Tobias finds himself parking in front of Maggie's school. He immediately spots Marlene with Maggie waiting for him at the front gate. Tobias quickly gets out of his car.

"Daddy!" His daughter runs to greet him. "You're late."

"Yeah," he titters wondering how a four-year old could know about the concept of being late. "I'm sorry, kid."

"It's alright. Mommy's sick. We need to go home and take care of her."

"Yes, you need to," Marlene puts a hand over Maggie's head and smoothes her hair. "And you'll give her that card we made."

"I promise," Margaret tells her teacher, voice quiet. It's then he notices his daughter's red-rimmed eyes.

"Did something happen, Mar?" he asks. Marlene casts a careful glance at the little girl who's standing behind him. Tobias takes his girl's school bag from Marlene and slings it over his shoulder. He opens the door to the back seat to let Maggie in. The kind teacher helps him secure her into the booster seat which he bought only a couple of weeks ago. Tris said there's not use for it since they could always take her car whenever they have to go out with their child. Tobias, for once, is glad he didn't listen to her.

"All strapped in good," he declares once the task is done. "What do you say to Ms. Marlene, Maggie?"

"Thank you. See you tomorrow, Ms. Marlene."

"See you tomorrow, Margaret." Tobias gently closes the door before turning to Marlene silently asking her to answer his question earlier.

"She got into a fight with one of her classmates," she starts. "The boy was teasing her and Maggie pushed him. I've spoken to the other child's mother and she promised she'll talk with her son. Your daughter already apologized to both the boy and his mom, but I think you should still talk to her. She's obviously upset."

"What was it about?"

"About her not having a father," the woman gives Tobias an apologetic look. He nods comprehendingly, pressing his lips together into a tight line. "I will talk to her. I'm sorry this happened."

Marlene shakes her head, "You don't have anything to be sorry for. They're kids, they don't understand a lot of things yet and sometimes they could be really mean to one another." She takes a deep breath, holds it for a second before expelling it in one heavy gust. "I hope Tris feels better. Tell her to take it easy for a few days. The principal understands."

"I'll let her know," he promises. "Thank you for watching over Maggie." Tobias receives a polite smile in return. "Sorry we can't join you and Uri later."

"There'll be other times. It's okay."

He steps inside his car and starts it. Marlene watches them as they back out of the small parking spot, only walking back into the school when she sees their car complete the tricky maneuver.

"Your teacher told me that you got into a fight," Tobias watches his sullen daughter from the rear view mirror. "Is that true?"

"I told my classmates you were picking me up, but Michael said I have no daddy," Maggie pouts. "He won't believe me and Sam, so I pushed him off his chair and he cried."

Tobias stops at the red light and twists his upper body slightly so he could face his little girl. "You shouldn't have done that, baby," he tells her, his voice firm but not stern.

"But he's being bad to me."

"He is," Tobias answers, silently wondering if every parent goes through this kind of talk with their children, "but it doesn't mean you should hurt him. If something like that happens again, if that boy or anyone from your class is being mean to you, I want you to come to Ms. Marlene then me and your mom, and we'll talk to their parents, alright?"

A soft 'okay' is his daughter's reply. Tobias smiles at the little girl before turning his eyes back to the road. He continues to talk to Maggie the rest of their drive to Tris' place asking the child about homework (she has one about animal sounds,) what else she did at school (played ball with Sam and other classmates,) and what she wanted for lunch (fried chicken and spaghetti.)

"I could eat a dinosaur," the kid tells him as he unbuckles her from her seat.

"Really? Dinosaurs are big."

"I know," Maggie chirps, her sour mood gone. It's almost magical how children forget about the bad parts of their day. Tobias helps her out of the car. "But I am so hungry."

"Me, too," he ruffles her hair. "We'll have lunch real soon." Tobias reaches for Maggie's bag then his own, locking his car once he has both swung over his shoulders.

The house is quiet save for the soft music coming from the radio. Both he and his daughter try knocking on the front door, but there's no answer. He must be right then, Tris must have really been sleeping. Tobias fumbles for his keys, searching for the one Tris gave him only a week ago. When they finally get the front door open, they find her curled into herself on the couch.

"Alright, kiddo," he says as he picks up Tris' blanket from the floor, covering her with it. "It's just you and me right now. You're going to help me take care of Mommy, right?"

"Yup," Maggie lays her hand on her mother's forehead. "She is hot."

Tobias crouches down to feel Tris' skin and sure enough his daughter is right. Tris is burning up with a fever.

"Is she going to be okay?" Maggie asks.

He manages a small smile for his little girl whose face is painted with worry for her mother. Tobias could imagine it's the same look he has right now. "We'll make her okay," he answers just as his phone starts vibrating inside the pocket of his jacket. "Can you go to the kitchen, baby? I'll make lunch for you. Dad's just going to wake Mommy up, okay?" The little girl nods and starts toward the kitchen like she was told. Tobias waits for her to disappear into the other room before he picks up his phone.

"Are you with Maggie now?" Christina asks without any preamble.

"Yes," he sighs gustily, "We're home now."

"I told you to call me once you got to her," Tris' best friend didn't even bother to hide the annoyance in her voice. "I'm also worried, you know, the same way that you are."

"I'm sorry, Chris. I honestly forgot," he picks up a bottle of flu medicine from the coffee table reading the label. "Tris is sleeping. I think she took something. Do you know anything about Tylenol Cold Multi-symptom?"

"It's flu medicine. Does it say nighttime or daytime?"

"Nighttime."

"Well, shit," Tobias hears something slam from Christina's end. "I told her to take the daytime one but of course she didn't listen. Is she still running a fever?"

"Yeah," he responds. "I'll wake her up, have her eat so she can take whatever medicine she needs to take."

"I'm in the parking lot right not. I could go there and help out."

"No, I think I'm good," Tobias tells Christina not wanting her to tire herself out even more. He knows she still has to work tonight and she hasn't rested yet. "Just tell me what I need to do. I'll take care of her."

Christina, being more knowledgeable than he is in this field, gives her detailed instructions like he's one of the new nurses she's training. He thanks her and tells her to rest.

"If you need anything, call me, alright? And this time, don't you dare forget, Tobias."

"I won't," he chuckles. "I promise I will."

Tobias' lips are still curled up in amusement when the call ends. He's glad that Tris has someone like Christina, a loyal and understanding friend who'll do anything for the people they care about. It reminds him of Zeke and all the years of friendship both of them shared. They're both lucky to have people like them in their lives, people who balances them out and who put up with all the stupid shit they do.

He squats on his haunches and leans forward to brush off a few errant strands of hair away from Tris' face. She looks so peaceful with her lips slightly parted and her arms hugging a throw pillow to her chest. Unable to resist himself, he presses a soft kiss on the tip her nose.

"Tris," her name comes out as a whisper. "Tris," he repeats again, this time shaking Tris' shoulder lightly. "Wake up. You have to eat lunch so you could take your medicine."

"What?" Tris croaks peeling her eyes open slowly. She blinks a few times as she takes in the sight of him.

"Hey," Tobias says, an apology in his smile, "I know you're not up to doing anything but I need to take your temperature."

Tris lifts up a hand to touch his face dragging a finger from his jaw down to his chin making goosebumps rise on the skin of his arms. "Hey," her lips curl up on one side, "you're here."

"Yeah," he takes the thermometer from the coffee table, "Christina called me because she got held up at work. I picked Maggie up from school." Tobias puts his arms over and around Tris' shoulders helping her to sit up. "Marlene told me that the principal knows about you so could take a couple more days off from work." He motions for her to raise one arm so he could put the thermometer under it. "Why didn't you tell me you were this bad? This isn't just any ordinary cough or cold, Tris. You have flu and you didn't even tell me."

"Because you will be worried. See," Tris straightens the crease that has formed in between his brows, "you're already worried. You work, Tobias, and I don't want to get in the way of that."

Tobias gives Tris an incredulous look like her fever has driven her mad. "You're more important than work," he scoffs as he takes the thermometer and reads her temperature. 103.4, it says.

"I can take care of myself."

"Is that why you took the nighttime medication instead of the other one as Christina instructed you?"

"I only wanted to sleep for a while," Tris reasons out, her voice even more hoarse than it was this morning. "I was having a hard time to breathe and I was just so tired. I thought it would help." Tobias holds out a hand for Tris and she takes it wobbling a little at first. He steadies her with a hand on the small of her back. "You don't have to cook. I prepared some chicken and rice casserole this morning. We just have to microwave it."

Maggie greets the two of them as she sees them coming into the kitchen. The little girl immediately pulls out one the chairs for her mother, dragging it with all the strength her little arms has to offer, and once Tris is seated, Maggie starts probing her with questions about how she feels and where she hurts most like a doctor would a patient. Tris plays along pointing out different parts of her face for their daughter who dutifully kisses her telling both of them that _it would make the ouchy go away._

They spend lunch eating quietly while listening to their daughter tell them stories about school. Tris' lips flatten into a firm line when the child gets to the part about that boy Michael. "I'm going to talk to his mother," she says firmly. Tobias puts a hand over her bouncing knee under the table. "Seriously, I will," Tris turns to him.

"Marlene already did that," his voice is gentle, calming even. "There's no need to make it bigger."

Tris stares at him and he gazes back trying hard not to waver under her hard eyes. "Fine," she finally breaks eye contact, "I won't, but if it happens again you can't stop me from bringing her in into the principal's office."

"Christina's right," Tobias chuckles under his breath, "you're like a mama bear, very protective of her cub."

"Whatever," she rolls her eyes.

Tris retreats to her room after taking the rest of her medicine. Tobias and Maggie clean up the kitchen together with the little one helping him dry the dishes he washes. Afterwards, once their work is done, he goes upstairs with her so the kid could take her afternoon nap.

With both of the girls sleeping, Tobias is left to his own devices. That's how he finds himself in Tris' room, sitting on shiny wooden floor as he tries to finish the report he started to write this morning. He was so engrossed with his work that he didn't even hear the relentless ringing of his cellphone and the movement from Tris' bed.

"Tobias," Tris' voice is raspy as he calls him on. He has a feeling she has been trying to get her attention for a while now. "Your phone has been ringing." She looks at the screen, her brows furrowing in the middle. "Who's Nita? She's called you two times straight and she's flooding your inbox."

"Oh," Tobias quickly stands up, strides towards Tris' bed and sits beside her taking his phone from her hands. _Shit. _He unlocks and locks the device to get rid of the message previews on the screen. Tris clears her throat obviously waiting for him to answer her question. Tobias drains air out from his lungs slowly.

He turns to look at her, feeling guilty for something he isn't sure of himself. "She's an ex-girlfriend. I talked to her trying to clear a couple of things, but she doesn't want to listen."

"Well, tell her to stop calling you because you already have someone." Tris curls on her side even more. "And she's disturbing my sleep. Lay down with me?" She asks groggily as she unfolds her covers telling him without words to slip inside it with her. Tobias doesn't wait for her to invite him again.

"You don't have anything else to say?' he questions Tris as he draws her closer, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"No," she leans her head against his shoulder. "Just tell her to stop calling," her eyes starts closing again. "Don't go, okay. Stay here. Don't go."

"I won't go anywhere," Tobias promises. "I'll still be here when you wake up."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The first thing he sees when he first opens his eyes is the window he left open upon Tris' insistence. He was supposed to close it once she's deep into her sleep, but he must have been more tired than the thought he was. Tobias isn't even sure when exactly he drowsed off.

He looks down at Tris, head against his chest, hair hiding her face. Tobias gathers the blonde strands gently with his fingers, tucking them behind one ear so he could watch her sleeping face. The skin at the sides of her nose are flaking and her lips are chaffed, still she looks so beautiful. He presses a soft kiss on the top of her head, letting her sweet scent invade every single nerve as he buries his nose in her hair. He tightens his hold of her.

Tobias stays in that position for a few minutes until he eventually extricates himself from Tris' arms and the blanket she has managed to get twisted around them. She's normally not a fitful sleeper, but with her clogged nose giving her a hard time to breathe, it's understandable.

He gets up from the bed and walks toward the window to close it. The air still smells of rain – cool, clean and fresh – and it would all be too easy to go back in the comfort of Tris' warm bed, wrap himself around her again and fall back to sleep. Tobias thought about it for a while, but the thought of his daughter stops him.

Maggie is up and awake when he peeks into her room. Her small form is hunched over a piece of paper as she quietly draws blue clouds and an even bluer sea, and when she hears him enter, the kid turns around with a huge smile on her face. She has her mother's smile. Tobias breaks into a grin of his own.

"You've been busy," he traces the squiggly lines her daughter drew using crayons with the tips of his fingers. "Do you want to go back to the beach, baby?" he asks remembering how much Maggie loved chasing the waves as it approached the shore and retreated back to the sea that time they went camping at Sand Point.

The little girl nods with enthusiasm. "Will we go back?"

"Well," his lips twitch upwards, "we can go somewhere else. There are beaches in the city me and your mom grew up in. We used to stop by it every time we don't have a lot homework from school. We'll take you there when we visit Grandma and Grandpa this Thanksgiving."

"Really?" Maggie looks both hopeful and excited. "We're going to visit Grandma and Grandpa? We'll go to their house?"

"Yes," he tucks loose strands of wavy dark brown hair the same as his behind the girl's ear. "You need to know Mom and Dad's city, too. We're going to have so much fun. Mom and I will take you to the places we've shown you in our pictures. And you'll meet my best friend, Uncle Uriah's big brother, Zeke. Remember I told you about him?"

"Yup," the little girl giggles, "You said he's also funny like Uncle Uri."

Tobias nods once, "Yes, he is." He straightens up and smoothes down his shirt still rumpled from his sleep. "Let's talk about our trip more once Mommy's awake, but right now I'm going downstairs. Do you want snacks? Maybe a cookie and milk?"

Maggie tells him _yes_, adding that she wants peanut butter cups, too. He leaves her and heads down to the kitchen opening cabinets looking for the one where Tris hides the cookie jar. When he has that taken care of, he proceeds to look for the ingredients he needed for tomato soup, Tris' favorite food whenever she's sick.

"So, how many exes?"

Tobias whirls around and sees Tris leaning against the doorway to the kitchen for support. He strides toward her guiding her down to the nearest chair he could reach with the arm that's not holding her up.

"Why did you get up? You need to rest if you want to make that thing you have go away." He lays a hand over her forehead then her neck checking, feeling her skin. She's just so stubborn, she doesn't even think about herself.

Tris rolls her eyes. "I feel better," she protests. "My fever has gone down. I checked." She removes his hand from her shoulder where he rested it, lacing her fingers with his. "You are seriously babying me, Tobias."

"I just want you to get well," he answers. Tobias drags another chair for himself. "Am I not allowed to take care of you?"

"I'll allow it, but only for today," Tris snuffles. "I have to admit it's sort of nice being coddled every once in a while."

"Why didn't you tell me?" He looks down at their intertwined hands. Tris' hand looks so small in his, a contradiction considering that's how he feels right now. It's hard not to let hurt seep through his next question. "You could have asked me for help, but you didn't. Why?"

"I don't know," she covers her mouth with her other hand as she coughs. "I mean, I know I could ask you to help me. You would, I'm sure. I'm still getting used to the thought of having you around again. These are things I've dealt with before, alone."

Her tone as she answered him was matter-of-fact, like it has always been the way things have been_. "Of course, this has happened before and she dealt with it because you weren't around for her",_ a part of his mind reminds him. Tobias wonders if he'd ever stop feeling guilty for leaving. Right now, it feels like he never will.

"You don't need me." Tris looks up at him, mouth parted ready to speak her objection. "I know you don't, Tris, and that's fine. But I wish you'd remember that you don't have to do things by yourself anymore. You don't have to be alone in this."

"_You have me now. You have me back. Trust me, trust me again,"_ is what he really wants to tell Tris, but he can't bring himself to ask that from her. Trust is not something you could demand from a person. Much like respect, it is something you earn, and Tobias is sure he'll do his damnedest to earn back Tris' trust.

He watches as Tris bites her lower lip, watches as her fingers start fiddling at the hem of her shirt while she considers her words. Tobias could almost see the gears turning inside her head. When she finally replies, she stares at the fridge instead of him.

"I know that," Tris pauses. "I really do, Tobias. I'm trying."

He gives her hand a firm squeeze letting her know without words that he understands, that she doesn't have to explain herself.

"Hey," Tobias reaches out his free hand to caress Tris' face. She brings her eyes up to him. "It's okay. I know you're trying. I'm good with that." He gives her a small smile before leaning forward and pressing a kiss to her cheek. "I'll win you over, right? I promised you that. I just want you to remember that you have me. For anything, any time, you have me."

"Thank you," Tris says touching her forehead to his. She rubs her nose against the side of his own hooked one, a gesture he has always found adorable, before kissing the side of his mouth. Tobias starts to move closer wanting to feel her lips on his own but Tris abruptly pulls away, covers her mouth and nose with a hand and turns her back on him.

"God," she draws in air noisily through her nose only to sneeze again. "I'm sorry. I'm just so gross right now."

He chuckles quietly. "Nah, you make a cute patient." Tobias pinches Tris' cheek as he stands up and goes to the counter where he placed the plate with Maggie's cookie and peanut butter cups. "Just a tad bit too stubborn at times."

"Wash your hands," Tris shakes her head at him, then, pointing at the snacks he prepared for their little girl, says, "You are spoiling her. A cookie's enough."

"She had a rough day. Promise, I won't give her more if she asks."

"Really? Even if she gives you her best pouty face?" He answers her with a nod. "Alright, I'll hold you to that. Maggie can be really persuasive. She got that from Mom. Speaking of, we should talk about our trip."

He stops mid-step towards the fridge, his mind going back to his earlier conversation with his daughter. For most of his life, Tobias never looked forward to Thanksgiving. It's actually quite the opposite. The holiday has always been a day to pretend that everything was fine, that he and his father were perfectly happy. Even before Evelyn left, that has always been the way of things. Marcus treated the whole day as a way to make himself look better in front of his clients, men in crisp suits and matching ties who chose to work instead of being with their families. He would invite them over for dinner at their house and, like a docile lamb, Tobias went along with Marcus' act only speaking when spoken to and only to say the right, practiced answers – _"I'm good, sir," "I don't know what I'll be studying, yet, but I'm also considering going into Law like my father." _

The whole thing became more tolerable once he was out of his father's house. The Pedrads has always welcomed him into their home. Then, there's Tris and her family. The whole time they were together, the Priors made it a point to include him into every one of their family gatherings, Thanksgiving most especially. Tobias had to split his time going to one family for lunch and the other for dinner then interchanging his schedule the next year. They never asked him about Marcus. Both families know enough about his father's history with alcohol and they all assumed it was the reason why things between them weren't well. He never corrected them. It's better for them to think that than to know the truth.

This year, though, Tobias actually finds himself excited for it, hope and nerves mixing together in one bundle he just can't quite get his mind around.

With a barely concealed twitch of his mouth he tells Tris about his approved vacation leave. Her gray-blue eyes light up hearing his news. "Julie only told me this morning," he gets the carton of milk from the fridge and goes to get three tall glasses from the dishwasher. "And I already told Maggie about Chicago. I hope you're alright with that. She's really excited about the whole thing especially when I mentioned that we're going to visit some of the places she saw from our pictures."

"It's okay," Tris smiles brightly making him, giddy at the prospect of finally bringing their daughter home to Chicago. She presses her lips as she thinks of all the things they could do, the places they could go. Tobias finds all of it amusing. "Deep dish, we must introduce her to deep dish definitely, then the Ferris wheel since that's one of her favorites. Oh, I know, we can take her to one of those beaches in the North Shore suburbs. Not a lot of people go there."

"I promised her that, too," Tobias lets out a short laugh. "She was drawing the beach at Sand Point when I checked on her after I woke up. I thought, why not bring her to our beach. This time we wouldn't have to sneak inside, we're not going to break any law." He watches as Tris' cheeks visibly redden. If he's right, she's thinking the same thing he is thinking – night of her senior prom, a couple cans of coke and a shared bag of chips by the beach in Wilmette. They both escaped halfway through the program wanting to be by themselves after months of separation. They talked the night away, kissing and holding each other every chance they get.

"We have to plan where to take her." Tobias hands Tris her a glass of milk and she takes a sip from it. "Maggie had always asked me about home and now she's finally getting to see it for herself." He sits back down beside Tris and, with an arm over her shoulders, draws her closer to him. Her skin's still unusually warm with the slight fever she's running. It reminds him that he needs to get her back upstairs to her bed.

"I would really like it if you stay with me and Maggie at my parents' house," Tris stares into his eyes. "I hope you think through it again. But if you really don't want to, I'll understand."

"Tris," Tobias' voice is soft as he speaks her name, "it's not that I don't want to. I just don't want to push my luck with your parents."

"They're already offering the guest room for you," she coughs and snuffles."It's not like you're forcing them into something they don't want to do. They are inviting you. They want you there. You're family."

"I know, Tris," Tobias sighs thinking of a way to compromise with her. "How about this? Let's just go with whatever happens on the day itself. If everything goes well and your parents still want me to stay, then I will. Is that good?"

"For now, yeah, but I'm sure Mom will think of something" Tobias laughs at Tris' petulant tone. She glares at him, which only makes him laugh more until Tris eventually eases up.

"We have to check in with Hana and Zeke, too. Is that alright? Which reminds me, I need to call and tell them we'll be home."

"Tobias, you don't even have to ask," Tris swats his arm playfully. "Of course, I'd love that." She raises her glass of milk again up to her mouth. "Hana's already like Maggie's grandma."

"Trust me, that's how she sees herself," he chuckles. "Let's go back upstairs. Maggie's waiting for these," Tobias points to the snacks he prepared for their daughter. He helps Tris up from her seat when she starts to stand up.

"Hey, you haven't answered my question yet."

"What question?" He turns to her, one eyebrow cocked upwards in both confusion and amusement.

"How many exes did you have?"

Tobias watches Tris' face trying to read into her mind without any success. He knows they will have this conversation soon enough, still knowing doesn't make it any less uncomfortable. He twists his hands together, palms upward. "One."

"Only the woman who keeps on calling you?" Even with the scratchiness of her voice there's definitely a lilt to it, like she's happy about his answer, which Tobias can't quite comprehend.

"Yeah," he deadpans not really interested in talking about Nita. He still has to figure out a way to talk to her without getting mad, and to tell the truth, it feels awkward telling Tris about her.

Tris opens and closes her mouth the way someone does when they have a question but aren't sure whether or not it's okay to ask. "How long…" she tries again only to stop once more. Shaking her head, she says,"Never mind. It doesn't matter anyway. It shouldn't, right?" Tris laughs a nervous, shaky laugh.

"Tris, if you have questions about it then it matters," he tells her, his voice soft. She brings her eyes down to her open palm, tracing the lines of it with the fingers of her other hand. He doesn't want this to come between them. Tobias wants to be honest with her, tell her every single thing even the parts he'd rather forget. It's one of the things that brought them apart before and he wants to change that now.

"You can ask me anything. It's alright."

Tris looks up at him with a small, shy smile on her face, hands still twisting together. Tobias places a hand over hers to stop her nervous movements. She takes a step closer to him resting her head against his chest.

"Were you together long?" Tris' voice is muffled by his shirt, but her question is clear to him_. Were you together long? Was I that easy to replace? _It could be in his mind – there wasn't even a hint of accusation in her voice, Tris only wanted to know – but still, he couldn't help but feel like he betrayed her, like he broke another promise he made to her.

"About a year," Tobias answers, then, not really sure what else to say, he adds, "We met in a friend's party."

Tris pulls away from him. "Okay," she says, her head down. "I'm sorry. I don't know how to do this."

"Me, either." A nervous laugh escapes him, "We've never really been good at this. I mean, talking."

"Yeah, but I want us to be honest with each other. I want to know about you, and I'm sure you have things you want to ask me, too," she takes in a steadying breath before she continues. "We'll take it a step at a time, alright?"

"Yes, we will." He reaches out for her hand and squeezes it. "I don't want to mess this up."

"We won't," Tris tells him. "We'll work on this, on us."

That word: _us._

Without volition, his head replays Tris' earlier words just before she fell asleep still under the haze of that flu medicine. _Because you already have someone_, she told him. He looks at her from under his lashes suddenly curious if she meant her words at the same time that he is scared of her answer.

"It's something you said earlier," Tobias begins uncertain how he'll continue. Tris tilts her head towards him, her features soft and open making him feel a little braver. "You said-" he cuts himself off, thinking then deciding to stop pussyfooting around the subject.

"Are we together, like really together?"

"Do you want us to?"

"Yes." Tobias runs a hand through his hair. He pulls away from Tris. "Yes. Isn't that obvious?"

"Then it should have also been obvious to you that we've already been breaking the status quo for quite some time now." Tris cackles spurring a coughing fit. "Though the term girlfriend and boyfriend feels too small for us. We're more than that."

Tobias could feel his pulse pounding underneath his skin. He stares at Tris as if he's waiting for her to tell him that it was all a joke, but she doesn't and it only takes two long strides before he's in front of her. She wraps her arms around his waist in a tight embrace.

"You're not going to take that back, are you?" he asks as he draws her closer to him erasing all space between them. One of his hands molds itself to the curve of her hip while the other runs through her hair.

"No, why would I?" Tris looks at him, amused. "I don't know if I told you this, maybe Christina have, but I want you to hear it from me because you deserve to know." She shakes her head, her golden hair moving with her. Tris looked happy, content that Tobias wanted to freeze the moment and capture it in a photo. He'll save it, treasure it for all time that look. "I'm so, so happy you're here, that you're back, not just because Maggie needs her father, but also for me. I want you with me, that's all I'm sure of now. The rest, we'll figure out. Everything, we'll fix things. we'll figure us out together."

There's so much he could say to her – _Thank you, I'm sorry, I love you – _but words will never be able to convey the happiness coursing through his veins right now. He chooses, instead, to tell her how much he loves her through his actions – humility in the way he bows his head down, gratitude as he touches his forehead to hers, and a promise to never let her go ever again as he fits his mouth against her soft ones.


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N:** I deeply and sincerely apologize for the unjustifiable wait for this chapter. This year hasn't been short on challenges for me, and I must admit I let it get to me a lot of times. I think this happens to every one of us; every day we change and experience change - little ones that easily escape us - but then there are also periods in our lives where everything just happens so fast and you find yourself thrown out of your comfort zone. You get by as best you could, and in turn you get to know yourself better. It was that for me.

I didn't mean to be so sappy. I'm sorry. Anyway, enough about me. I would completely understand it if some have lost interest in the story. It's my fault, I didn't update for months. To all of you who are still reading, I thank all of you for sticking around. It means the world to me. To the new readers, hi! I don't know how you found FYWB but thank you for following and welcome! =) Also, thank you for the encouraging reviews and PMs you've sent me over my mini hiatus. You know who you are. :)

I hope you guys enjoy this installment and I hope that you're all doing good while you are reading this. BTW, new tumblr account - ourblue-eyedheroine.

P.S. stox4story, your words have stuck with me. Thank you so much!

* * *

><p>Tris watches as the wings of their plane part the clouds. Like a whale breaching the waters, it only creates a momentary disturbance. Soon enough she knows the downy, white fluffs will again bond together to form newer, stranger, albeit more interesting, shapes. It's a relaxing sight, one that reminds her of summertime afternoons spent lazing around with her brother and mother. Tris could almost feel the cool grass cushioning her back, the warmth of the sun kissing the skin of her face as she squints up at the blue sky searching for animal-shaped clouds. Caleb would shield her eyes then with one of his hands all while cautioning her for the nth time about UV rays and sun damage. Their mom added a word here and there even going as far as asking them to go inside and get their sunglasses, but not one of them ever got up. Tris smiles at the memory. Those days were easily some of her fondest ones.<p>

Slowly peeling her lids open, her eyes wander around the cabin flitting over face after sleepy face of people stirring awake yawning and stretching out their numb limbs. She could feel it in her bones popping into place, a couple of hundred feet below them with its crisscrossing grid lines and towering skyscrapers, its webbed railways connecting suburbs to neighborhoods to the city and Lake Michigan's steady, comforting presence in the background, home. Finally. Tris never thought she would miss Chicago this much.

Tobias mumbles something unintelligible against the side of her neck, his breath hot on her skin. She shifts slightly to look at him fully expecting to see those mesmerizing dark blue orbs staring up at her, but his eyes remain shut and his breathing even, dead to the world. Tobias even snuggles closer to her, his sleeping brain not registering the armrest between them that's surely digging painfully into his side.

"Maggie," Tris keeps her voice to an almost-whisper not wanting to wake Tobias up. Margaret turns to look at her, waves of dark hair moving along with her. "Can I borrow Noah for a while?" She points at the plush stuffed elephant Maggie is hugging to her chest. It's one of her daughter's favorite toys and her chosen companion for their long trip.

"Okay," the little girl smiles and hands her Noah, then promptly turns her head back towards the small window beside her. From the very first time she held her, Tris knew Maggie would look more like her father, but seeing her there sitting still and quiet while she gazes out of the plane watching clouds with eager and curious eyes, their resemblance had never been more glaringly stark. She's her father's daughter, no doubt about it.

Her hands find its way to Tobias' hair on its own volition, her fingers combing through it before tangling at the curled ends. He had it cut the other day the same length and trim he wore when they first started going out years ago. She isn't sure if it's a deliberate decision or something that was done in the spur of the moment but Tris was nevertheless surprised. He looked younger, more like himself, though she didn't tell him any of those things. She places Maggie's stuffed toy between Tobias' side and the annoying armrest.

Five years ago she'd been on the same route, lost and distraught, dread eating at her as she readies herself to tell her parents about her already growing tummy. It may be weird but she feels the corners of her lips curl up into a self-satisfied smile. Tris gently repositions Tobias' head on her shoulder, pressing a soft kiss to his temple before quickly glancing at Maggie. With the father of her child and their daughter with her, she can't stop the swell of triumph within her. If only she could tell her old self that things will somehow work themselves out eventually maybe she would have gotten a few more nights of extra sleep. A short laugh escapes her.

"What are you laughing about?" The low, soft voice startles Tris out of her reverie and pulls her back into the reality of the stuffy cabin. Her cheeks start to warm with the embarrassment of being caught so far in her own world. Thankfully, Tobias hasn't moved his head yet from the crook of her neck.

"Did I wake you? I'm so sorry." The words pour out of her in a rush. Her hand goes to the back of Tobias' neck, massaging it soothingly. He will ache all over having his body contorted in an uncomfortable position for so long.

"Sort of," Tobias chuckles. She peers at him. "You kissed me. I felt it so don't even try denying." He opens his eyes then, one after the other, a teasing smile starting to grow on the corners of his mouth. "You shouldn't be stealing kisses from unconscious people, Tris. It isn't polite."

"Shut up, smart-ass!" Tris slides her hand from Tobias' head down to his forearm. With her index finger and thumb, she pinches the skin of his elbow. Tobias lets out a muffled _ow _against the sleeve of her shirt. She fights back her own smile deciding to keep up her fake annoyance a bit more longer but, honestly, Tris is glad that Tobias is in a good mood. Anything to make him forget being high up in a cramped, closed space. "You know what's more impolite? It's knocking yourself out with Benadryl when you don't have any allergies, using me as your pillow then sleeping most of the flight off. Now, that's what I call impolite."

"Come on now, Tris. I was just kidding," Tobias says looking up at her. "Besides, it's a very nice way to wake up." He closes his eyes then angles his mouth a quarter of an inch higher to press a kiss against the line of her throat. The light touch is enough to send shivers through her whole body, enough to make her mouth dry. Tris takes a much-needed breath to keep herself together.

Tobias starts to lift his head from her shoulder. "Fuck," he mutters under his breath. It's barely audible but she still shoots him a warning glare. "Sorry," Tobias says looking sheepish, "My neck is about ready to snap off from my body."

"Still you could have remembered your daughter sitting beside you."

"Mommy, you look scary when you're mad," Maggie starts giggling. Tris didn't even notice her watching the two of them.

"Your mom is scary, baby" Tobias waggles his brows conspiratorially at their little girl making her laugh even more. "But daddy made a boo-boo so he deserved it."

"Whatever, you two." She sighs loudly. "I swear I have two kids with me right now. Two kids I have to watch over." Her comment only earns a hearty laugh from both father and daughter, and Tris is unable to stop herself from laughing along with them.

The sound of the announcement bell chimes through the plane's speakers and everybody instantly quiets down. "Ladies and gentlemen," the voice starts, "we have started our descent procedure into O'Hare International Airport. We expect to land at 2:20 PM as scheduled. It is 1:59 PM in Chicago right now." The captain proceeds to tell them about the current weather and temperature down at their destination before handling the PA to one of the flight attendants, a woman in her thirties with a scratchy voice. It was routine and Tris tunes out the woman while she's in the middle of her speech.

She turns to see Tobias already securing Maggie in her seat.

"We're almost there, honey. If your ears start to feel funny, just swallow, alright?"

"Why?"

"Because the plane is going to land and," Tobias looks at Tris, his eyes wordlessly asking for her help. She only shrugs in response not knowing how exactly she'll be of help. Tobias sighs before continuing with his explanation. "It's kind of hard to explain, baby. Can I try again later once we're at grandpa and grandma's house?"

"Okay," Maggie nods. "Maybe grandpa knows. He knows a lot of stuff, too"

"Yes, he does," Tris agrees. She returns Noah to her daughter. "But right now, we need you to stay still in your seat. Can you do that for me and daddy?"

Margaret smiles up at both her and Tobias. Leaning back on her seat, the little girl starts to play with her stuffed elephant.

"I thought you have an answer for every single question Maggie has," Tris quietly tells Tobias as she buckles her seat belt.

"Well, it's hard to simplify the whole concept of pressure and balance to a four-year old." He reaches out for her hand, his warm ones easily engulfing hers. "I swear she has a question about everything and anything. Makes me feel like I need to read up more or else I'll really run out of answers." She chuckles at his admission.

They both remain silent for a while, their eyes watching the flight attendants sashay down the aisle, checking passengers as they pass by row after row. Tobias starts rubbing his thumb on her knuckles nervously, his grip on her hand getting tighter. She isn't sure where the fear stems from; her father once told her that most fears are irrational, that almost anything can trigger your brain to go into overdrive. It was a technical explanation but she did pick up one thing: fear could completely shut a person down. Being inside this plane is a huge task for Tobias and she could only imagine the anxiety he is feeling right now.

"Lean on me and close your eyes," Tris she softly tells Tobias and he does, placing his head back on her shoulder the way he had when he fell asleep. She starts playing at the ends of his hair. "It won't be long. Before you know it, we're already taxiing down the runway."

"I'm alright, Tris."

"Are you scared, daddy?" Margaret, probably hearing the worry in her voice, asks.

"Yes, baby. I'm scared of small places. High places, too."

"But why?"

"Everyone's scared of something, baby, and that's just okay. What's important is you push yourself through it, you don't let it control you," Tobias explains to their daughter, smiling as he finishes. Maggie returns the gesture and Tris watches as their girl's little fingers wrap around her father's hand.

"Mommy always holds my hand when I'm scared," she tells Tobias. "It makes me feel better and I'm not so scared anymore."

Her boyfriend gives Maggie's hand a squeeze conveying his gratitude without words. If only she could get out of her seat, she would do that, too. Maybe even more.

"Thank you, Mags." Tobias lifts his head a bit so he could look at her. "See? You've got nothing to worry about. I'll be perfectly fine. I've got you two to keep me together."

"But let me just keep talking. Help you think of other things aside from where we are right now." She feels rather than see him nod so she goes on, bringing up the first thing that comes to mind. "Dad's going to pick us up. As far as I know, Caleb's already there. I think he arrived last night."

"Will he be staying the whole weekend, too?"

"I think so. I haven't really talked to him in a while." She sighs remembering the last conversation he had with her brother. Words were exchanged and opinions voiced out. To cut the long story short, it didn't go well. Tris knows deep down that Caleb is only looking out for her, protecting her like he had always done, but some of the things he said were hurt her and made her feel small.

Tobias shifts so he could see her face. "What's the matter?" He asks concern showing in his furrowed brows.

"Nothing," Tris lies, "the air is just stuffy. I can't wait to get out of here."

Chuckling, Tobias says, "Now I'm not too sure if what you said about us landing soon is really for me or if it is for you."

She rolls her eyes. "Can't it be for the both of us? You're not the only one stuck here in this stupid plane after all." The No Smoking sign starts blinking and the same raspy-voiced flight attendant announces that they've been cleared to land. "See? I told you so," she says, smirking, "Toby."

He lifts his head up from her shoulders and scowls at her. Tris grins knowing how much Tobias hates that nickname.

"Really?"

"Yes, Toby."

"Shut up, Bea," he smirks then quirks his eyebrows. "Or maybe you prefer Trissy?"

Tris lets out a short laugh at how ridiculous and silly they both sound. But she likes it, the easy banter and stupid jokes – the familiarity and comfort of just being with each other. It's the way things were supposed to be really if only they both hadn't been so reckless, so stubborn, the first time around. They knew better now.

"Alright, you got me there. But seriously, it'll only be a short while now and we'll be home."

With a smile ghosting his lips, Tobias looks down at their still linked hands, their fingers tangled together in a tight clasp. A tremor passes through her like a jolt of electricity and it speeds her heart up a little. Nervous anticipation fills Tris as she waits for him to speak again.

"I'm already home."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Arriving on schedule should be considered a miracle especially a day before a big holiday, but arrive on time they did and Tris is all grateful for it. She only wished that luck also lent itself to the throngs of people coming and going home.

"Remember what we told you, Maggie?" She hears Tobias tell their daughter as she searches the baggage carousel for their bags. She spots her backpack first. "No running away. Stay close to me and mommy. Never let go of our hands. There are a lot of people here and you could easily get lost. Understand?"

"Yup," Maggie answers, her mouth popping at the last letter of the word. Tris turns around then to both father and daughter having found both hers and Tobias' luggage. He is beside her not a second later easily taking the heavy backpack which she already slung over one shoulder.

"Tobias, you don't have to," she tries to protest. "It's heavy."

"Not unless you packed some garden stones for your mom or, god forbid, a gnome, I'm sure it won't weigh much. I could handle it just fine. I could even carry you," he says winking at her. Tris lightly punches his arm.

"Be serious!"

"I am serious. How more serious do you want me to be?" Tobias swings the backpack onto one shoulder then the other. "You could take my duffel. It's light. I only brought a couple of changes since I still have some stuff at Zeke's."

Seeing that she stands no chance to reason with him, Tris takes the black duffel and the bag with her daughter's safety harness just then, Maggie tugs on the hem of her jacket. She turns her attention to little girl.

"Mommy, I'm hungry."

She and Tobias exchange a worried look, both of them obviously afraid of a meltdown. Even if they were able to rest some on the way, they are still tired and, honestly, Tris is not sure if she'll be able to handle one of Maggie's tantrums right now. She wants to lie down so she could get a couple of hours of proper sleep.

"Wait baby, grandpa's going to get us," she tries to explain. "We'll eat at home. Grandma's making your favorite, spaghetti with lots of cheese and sweet sauce."

"But I'm really, really hungry. My tummy is making funny noises inside," Maggie puts both of her hands on top of her stomach. "You don't hear it?"

"We hear it alright," Tobias chuckles, the sound so contagious that she finds herself laughing along. "Let's look for a place where we can eat so you're tummy will be happy again. You want to go for a ride?" He asks tapping one shoulder with his hand, something which gets a gleeful yes from their daughter. Worried, for his sake, that he will strain his back, Tris throws Tobias a warning look but she only gets a small smile as an answer. It does little to reassure her but she helps Margaret steady herself as she climbs over the backpack strapped onto her father's back.

The three of them begin squeezing their way through O'Hare's holiday crowd in search for a restaurant, a sandwich place – anywhere they could get something to eat, really. She stays behind her daughter and boyfriend ready to catch her little girl in case she losses her balance. Tobias tightens his hold on Maggie's legs, the two of them deep in their own conversation. Tris takes her phone out and starts composing a message for her father.

"You're getting heavier, kiddo. Can you stay little a bit longer? I'd still want to pick you up from school without you shooing me the second you get off the car."

"But I want to grow up so I could go to big kid school."

"You don't know what you're asking for, Mags. Hopefully you'd still think me and mom are the two coolest people on earth once you're older."

Tris listens to the whole exchange with a big grin on her face. She tries to be quiet as much as she can but she must have made a sound because Tobias stops and turns around with an eyebrow quirked upwards as if asking _What's so funny? _Maggie mirrors her father's expression and, finally, Tris cracks up.

"Stop it you two!" she tells them, still smiling. "You already look too much alike. Must you also have the same expressions? Anyway, Dad just replied. He said he's already here but it's hard to see through this big crowd," she fiddles with the zipper of her jacket. "I kind of forgot how crazy this place could get."

"You can't have all the luck," Tobias shrugs then looks around. He holds out one hand for her and she takes it, twines her fingers with his long, slender ones. She finds comfort in the gesture. "Tell him we'll be at Starbucks. It would be easier for all of us if we just stay in one place."

They walk towards the coffee shop as she composes another message for Andrew telling him where to find them while noting other nearby places. Tris was just about to send her text when her phone shuts itself off.

"Crap," she mutters under her breath.

"What?" Tobias, glancing at her, asks.

"My phone died."

"Use my mine then. It's in my jeans, left front pocket." Tris looks up at Tobias trying hard not to blush. His cheeks flush a faint red color once he realizes what he said and for a moment the air is clouded with awkwardness.

Reaching the storefront, they line up and wait for their turn to be served. There are three other people and another couple in front of them. Maggie's eyes instantly light up upon seeing a glimpse of the sweets displayed.

"Alright, let me put Maggie down," he tells her. Tobias crouches down to let the little girl off his back. He gets his phone, unlocking it before handing it to her. "You have your dad's number memorized, right?"

"Actually," she stalls, biting down on her lower lip "no."

"How are we going to reach him?" Margaret hops around them then runs over to the storefront. She's already by the display case even before she or Tobias has a chance to stop her. They both sigh in exasperation.

"I'll call home. Hopefully, mom's there."

She stays in line while her boyfriend goes to get their daughter. Tris goes straight to dial their old home phone number. Her parents have kept it all these years insisting that some old friends and acquaintances don't know their mobile numbers. It's old-fashioned, she knows, but Tris can't help but be thankful that her parents, especially her father, have kept it. Her mother answers on the fourth ring.

"Hi, mom," she says in greeting, voice showing a hint of uncertainty.

"Beatrice? Where are you? Where's your father?"

"That's actually it," she starts to explain. Her eyes glance around the whole place landing on Tobias who is sitting on his haunches talking to a pouty-faced Margaret. It's enough to sidetrack her and she would have stayed staring if her mother didn't call her name. "I'm sorry about that, mom."

"Are you alright? Where are you, Beatrice?"

"I'm fine. We're fine, just tired," she takes a deep breath. "We're here waiting for dad at the Starbucks by the baggage claim. I was about to send him a message to tell him where to find us but my phone died. I'm using Tobias' to call you now. Can you text me dad's number?"

"Of course," Natalie answers. "I'll send you his number right away. Stay there, alright? Maybe eat something light, but not too much, okay? I'm preparing a really good meal for you. How's my granddaughter?"

"She's fine, hyperactive as usual but Tobias has a hold on her," Tris pauses and her eyes flit to both father and daughter, the former now carrying the giggling little girl in his arms, "literally."

"She's just like you when you were her age. You were so full of energy all the time. You got me and you father running around after you."

"I hope you're not planning to bring out old photo albums and telling Tobias about all the embarrassing things I've done when I was a kid."

"No, honey, he'd been through that already. Consider it an initiation and he passed my standards," her mother laughs. "Anyway, I'll see the three of you later. I and your father are so happy you decided to come home. I'll send your father's number right after we hang up."

"Alright, mom. We'll see you later. I love you."

"I love you, too, honey."

It's her mother who puts the phone down first. Tris' lips lift up thinking about what her Natalie told her. Her mother did always like Tobias.

"I'm really starting to get concerned. First I caught you laughing at nothing at all, now you're smiling at my phone." Tobias catches her staring down at the still lit-up screen, Maggie trailing behind him holding onto his pant leg.

"My mom," Tris shakes her head, "she was teasing me."

"About what?"

"You." Feeling her cheeks heat up, she focuses her eyes on the floor. She hears Tobias chuckle_. At least he's enjoying my embarrassment_, she tells herself.

"You got your dad's number?"

"My mom's going to forward it. We just have to wait." She leans her head back on Tobias' chest and he draws her closer, an arm cinching around her waist. She closes her eyes for a second soaking up the electrifying feeling his proximity brings to her. Small arms circle her legs. It could only be Margaret.

"I want a hug, too," Margaret says, her arms raised up. Tobias releases Tris from his embrace and she scoops her daughter up into her arms bracing most of the kid's weight on one hip. She really is getting heavier.

"She wants a cookie. I told her I'll ask you first," Tobias tells her, his voice almost a whisper in her ear.

"It's fine. We'll share it with her. I need some sugar, too. I'm so sleepy right now I could crash here." The phone in her hand vibrates with a message from her mother's number.

"Go ahead, sit and make your call. I'll order hot chocolate for you." With a hand on the small of her back, Tobias guides her to the direction of the nearest empty table. She takes her little girl by the hand, making sure she is settled before she sits down.

"Daddy's getting you a cookie like he promised but you're going to share it with us, alright? We don't want you to lose your appetite later for real food," Tris tells the child as she quickly copies her dad's number but just when she was about to exit out of her mom's message a text from an unknown number comes in and she accidentally opens it.

"_I know you're angry and I know I wasn't always good to you, but please, Tobias, let's fix this_," the text read. Tris could only assume it's from Tobias' ex. She wonders if he'd told her about Maggie and her, and why hasn't he blocked her yet? They haven't really talked about their time apart much; it's still an uncomfortable topic for her, but with this, right now, she thinks maybe she should have so she'll know who she's up against.

Tris glances at Tobias who is still in line for their food. The thought having another woman touching him, kissing him sends jealousy shooting through her and without thinking she deletes the text. She decides that if he finds out later she'll tell him the truth, maybe even have that talk finally but for now she must get all of them home. Tris dials her father's number like nothing ever happened.

"Beatrice, I have been trying to reach you," Andrew says hurriedly without so much as a greeting. "Where are you?"

"Starbucks, lower level near the baggage claim. Sorry dad, my phone died." Tobias puts down a cup of hot chocolate in front of her then a plate with a chocolate chip cookie on it. He ordered his usual brewed coffee.

"Alright, I'm on my way there. See you in a few minutes, honey."

"Is that grandpa?" Maggie nibbles on her third of the cookie. She answers with a nod. "Why didn't he talk to me?"

"We'll see him soon, baby. You'll have someone new to ask your questions," Tobias tells their little girl taking the chair beside her.

It's another handful of minutes before Andrew reaches them and by that time they've almost finished their food. Maggie is the first to spot him, waving him over to their table with both of her arms and a squeal.

"I think I'm already regretting letting her have that cookie. We're going to have a very long day, Tris" Tobias whispers making her chuckle.

"We'll just have to wait for her to crash. I should have just given her water." They both stand up to greet her father who has already scooped Margaret up into his arms. "Hi, dad!"

"Beatrice," the older man smiles, planting a kiss on her forehead. He then turns his attention to the father of her child. "And it's good to see you again, son." Tobias looks surprised for a second, glancing at her as if asking for her approval, but he eventually grasps Andrew's proffered arm. Her dad pulls him for a quick hug.

"Let's get going. You're mother has been busy running all around the house since yesterday preparing for all of you. You know how she gets."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

It's already dark out when Tris comes to from her sleep, and for a while she isn't sure where she. Slowly, she peels her eyes open blinking a few times to let it adjust. The wind blows through the half-opened window making the bright orange curtains flap and flutter. Chilled, Tris tugs the blanket up to her chin, wrapping the soft material around her body.

She takes the rest of the room in – pale blue walls, white hand-painted furniture, a lavender loveseat that overlooks the backyard below, the one with the daylilies and knock out roses that bloom the whole year – everything about it is familiar and comforting. Welcoming. She smiles to herself, realization dawning on her.

Tris pulls herself to sit up on her bed before finally sliding out of it. She picks up a pillow from the floor. Maggie must have kicked it in her sleep, or it must have fallen down when she got out of bed. Downstairs, she hears her daughter shriek followed by Andrew's booming laugh. Tris wonders what game the two of them are playing; hide and seek, most probably. She doesn't mind the noise one bit. Margaret brings out her dad's inner child.

With bare feet, she pads across the room – her room – to the old book shelf and the study desk beside it. Her parents didn't change a thing. All her books, school projects, the pictures she framed – everything – are still in place, all except a few photos, the ones with Tobias in it. Tris bends down and pulls open the file drawer of the study desk. Sure enough, they are still there lying atop her old notebooks and folders where she has hastily put them away the last time she had been home. She picks them up, cleaning the glass with the hem of her shirt, before putting them back in the bookcase. An image of her wearing the blue and orange graduation robe of her high school grins at her approvingly like she has done the right thing. She laughs at the silliness of the thought.

She hears the soft footfalls even before the faint, hesitant voice."Mommy?" Margaret calls from outside the door, the knob slowly turning, "Mommy?"

Tris rushes to open the door, belatedly registering the fact that she hadn't turn the light on. "Hey baby," she smiles, "how long have you been awake?"

"I don't know," Maggie answers. "I was playing with grandpa."

She chuckles, "I know. I heard." Tris glances at the clock sitting on the bedside table. It says it's already 6:00 PM. Two hours, she slept for two hours after promising her mother that she'll help in her in the kitchen. She silently berates herself for her slip. "Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Daddy said not to because you're tired."

Of course, she tells herself, it's something Tobias would say even to his own daughter. She beckons Maggie to her and together they sit on the wooden floor. "Where is your dad anyway?"

"Helping grandma cook. I helped, too," the little girl proudly tells her. "I crushed the sweet potatoes. Daddy cut them for me."

"Mashed," a short laugh escapes her, "not crushed."

"It's the same," Margaret presses her lips into a tight line, crosses her arms across her chest and for a while Tris could see herself doing the same thing, with the same expression taking over her face. The similarity is so uncanny that it makes her think that maybe Christina is right, Maggie's stubborn streak did come from her.

"Almost the same but they are still different. I'll show you tomorrow when we help grandma cook again." The kid perks up at the mention of being allowed to help in the kitchen. Maggie has always been eager to help her out with chores around the house, something that is quite normal for her age, and Tris sure is taking advantage of it. "Now, though, I need your help with something else. Remember the box I asked you to put inside your bag yesterday?"

Nodding, Margaret stands up and walks toward the loveseat where Tobias must have left their bags when they went upstairs earlier. She watches as the little girl takes her stuffed elephant and coloring book out, her small hands turning each thing this way and that as if she were looking for a hidden clue before placing them in a neat row on the floor.

"Maggie, what are you doing?" Tris asks, amused. She gets up from her spot and walks back to the bookshelf. There's not much space left in it.

"I'm a detective, mommy."

She laughs heartily at her kid's answer. Leave it to Maggie to still find some way to turn any task you give her into a game. "And have you found anything?"

"Yeah, is it this one?" The little girl raises her hand to show her the object she's holding.

"Yes. Please bring it to me."

"What's inside?"

Tris smiles down at her daughter. "You can open it."

With much giddiness, the child lifts the cover of the box carefully as if she were uncovering something precious. In a way, Tris guesses, her daughter is right. She has never had anything else more important than this little family she and Tobias have made. They are both worth everything she went through, every single tear she cried. Tris would gladly go through it all again if only to make sure that she gets to keep the two most important people in her life right now. She would be damned if she loses them.

Maggie stares at the box's content a little longer. Brows drawn together, the kid looks up at her. "A picture?"

"Yes," Tris' lips curl up into a smile. "You, me and daddy. That's from the Halloween party. We all had so much fun that day and I want to remember that even if we're far away from home." Leaning down and bracing both of her hands on her knees for balance, she says, "I want to put our picture beside my other old ones, but I don't know where exactly. Will help you me, baby?"

"Of course!" The kid answers and the overflowing enthusiasm in those two words makes Tris laugh.

"Let me give you a lift up so you could see the shelves better." She opens her arms for her daughter and Maggie goes into it one slender arm draping over the back of her neck. Both mother and daughter are quiet as they look at each photo displayed on the bookshelf. It's a wide multi-purpose one with five levels and adjustable dividers. Tris has used the entire third tier to hold trinkets and some of her favorite pictures.

"Who are the two babies in that picture?" Margaret points at one of the pictures in the middle.

"That's me and Uncle Caleb." She gets the photo and shows it to her daughter. "We just got home from the hospital, me and your grandparents. That's the first time your uncle ever saw me. He was just one-year old then. And here," Tris picks up another frame, "is your Auntie Christina, Uncles Will and Uriah and me on our graduation day."

"And that's you and daddy!"

"Right," Tris laughs heartily, looking at the photo Maggie pointed at. They weren't even together then, that would happen months later. But if she's being honest, she'd long have had a secret crush on Tobias and the picture was one of the first pictures she has of them. It's why she displayed it. God knows how much Christina teased her for it. "That's during Homecoming when he was a senior. He was one of the escorts and I won princess for our year."

"And she looked like a princess, too. Don't you agree, Mags?"

Tris quickly turns around to see a grinning Tobias leaning against the doorframe to her room. She quirks one eyebrow up at him, wordlessly asking him how he managed to creep up on them without making any sound.

"Hey, the door is open and the light is on. I figured you're already awake," Tobias reasons out, walking towards where she and Maggie. "I actually asked Maggie to wake you up and tell you that dinner's almost ready but she seemed to have forgotten about it." He ruffles their daughter's hair, turning Margaret into a giggling, squirming mess in her arms.

"Mommy needs my help," the little girl tells her father.

"Really now? Even if I asked first?" Tobias crosses his arms in front of his chest, a lopsided smile starting to form on his lips. Tris has to stop herself from laughing watching father and daughter challenge each other.

"Yeah."

"With what? Maybe I could help, too."

Maggie turns to look at her as if asking for her permission if they could let her father in on their little game. Tris nods her head before looking at Tobias. "We're looking for a place for our photo," she tells him. "Maggie, show daddy the picture."

"That's from Halloween, right? But I don't remember us taking this one."

"Because I got this from George. He sent it to me before we left the party."

Tobias' eyes go back to the photo inspecting the details of it. It's a candid shot of the three of them. They were all laughing, eyes still bright with energy after the dance-off game – a picture of a small, young family. It's easily one of Tris' new favorites.

She feels Tobias' hand on the small of her back drawing her close to him. Her body easily gives in, letting herself be tugged towards the warmth that he offers. "Well, at least it's not one of those ones you took when I was trying to get Maggie to take a bath," he says. "Which reminds me, I still have to find and delete them. You know, erase all evidence."

"Of what? That you're a softie for your daughter?" Tris teases.

"Well, if you put it that way," Tobias softly chuckles then presses a gentle kiss on her temple. "You make it seem good." He starts to lean down closer, his head slanted to meet her lips. Tris closes her eyes, waiting for the contact only to open it a second later when Maggie pushes Tobias away from her.

"Daddy, you're going to give Mommy cooties," the little girl scolds her father causing both Tris and Tobias to both burst out laughing. "Why are you laughing?"

"Baby," she gulps in much-needed air, "boys don't give girls cooties."

"Cooties aren't even real. That's all playground high tale," adds her boyfriend. "And besides, without it you wouldn't be here in the first place. Your existence-"

"Tobias, shut up!" She slaps his arm playfully, cutting him off before he says something more embarrassing. He only laughs at her.

"Alright, alright," he raises both his hands up in surrender. "How 'bout we get on with finding a spot for our picture so we could go down to your grandparents? What d'you say, kiddo? Grandma said Uncle Caleb's on the way home already. Don't you want to see him?"

"Want to," answers Maggie. The little girl hums, pursing her lips in thought. "Oh, I know now where we'll put it. Beside your picture with Uncle Caleb!"

"I think that's a good place for it," Tris agrees. "Tobias?"

"Yeah, so all your family photos are together in the middle," he answers. "Maggie, you should be the one to put it."

Margaret bobs her head up and down, and Tris lets her down so the kid could place the framed photo in the bookcase. Lifting her by the waist, Tobias helps their daughter reach the third shelf. The four-year old lets out a giddy _yey _afterwards, happy with her work.

"It looks great there," Tris comments.

"Yeah, it does." The words were so softly spoken they were almost a whisper. She turns around so she could look at Tobias' face and she is met with his intent stare. "Like it belongs there."

"It belongs there," she says firmly fighting the lump that is forming in the middle of her throat. "Maggie," she says and her daughter looks up at her. "Go ahead, go downstairs to your grandparents. Tell them we'll be following in a few minutes."

"Okay," the child chirps walking towards the door, a bounce on her steps. Tris waits until she thinks Maggie's well down the hallway before she speaks again.

"How are you doing? Everything all right?"

"What?" Tobias asks, confused.

"I mean, how's everything so far? I'm sorry I overslept. I shouldn't have."

"Things are fine, Tris," he lets out a short, amused laugh. "Your father hasn't killed me yet but I'll be keeping my guard up later once everyone's asleep. Who knows what he'll do. He could still be planning to murder me."

"Stop it, Tobias." She hits him lightly in the chest and they both laugh a little more at his joke. "But seriously, nothing happened while I slept?"

"Nothing. Are you waiting for something?"

"No," Tris stops herself, a thought occurring in her head. "Wait, you said something about sleeping? Does it mean…" She leaves the question hanging sure that Tobias would figure out what she's asking.

"You did say your mom is persuasive. I kind of forgot that about her. She and your dad make a really great team. No wonder they're still together. They basically cornered me about it. I have no choice but to say yes."

Tris grins happily at her boyfriend, drawing him for a hug. She takes the scent of him, fresh like the air outside. "I told you they would find a way to keep you here."

"Yeah," Tobias chuckles, "we'd just have to visit Hana tomorrow. I already called her, told her we'll be dropping by for lunch."

"That's good." She takes a half-step away from him. "See, I told you. It's everything's going to be okay. You've got nothing to be nervous about with my family."

"Your family has always been great to me, Tris."

"That's what I've been trying to drill into your head for the past couple of weeks but you won't listen to me," she laughs.

"Okay, fine. You're right. You win. Now, can I get that kiss?"

Tris doesn't wait for him. She pushes herself up to the tips of her toes and draws him close by his shirt, her mouth slotting against his. Tobias' arms go around her, caging her in his embrace, while his lips presses onto hers more firmly. She smiles into their kiss. Everything is going good, better than she ever expected, and for once, she lets herself soak it up. They're both breathless by the time they let each other go.

"I've been wanting to do that the whole day. More than worth the wait," Tobias says in between gasps, his forehead still leaning against hers. "But we should go downstairs. Your family's waiting for us"

"Our family," she corrects him. Tris lifts her head away from Tobias. She takes him by the hand and leads him out of her old room into the hallway then down the stairs. She noticed a few changes here and there like the new stair runners and rugs. Her mother did tell her during one of their phone chats that she did a little re-decorating a while back and she has to admit the house looks better with all the upgrades. Tris just didn't notice it when they first came in earlier tired as she was from their flight.

Her father and Margaret are already seated in front of the dining table when they reach it. Natalie, who's just coming in from the kitchen carrying a dish, smiles at her and Tobias knowingly when she sees them, her eyes on their linked hands. Tris blushes.

"Only Caleb's missing but he said he'll be here in a few minutes," her father tells them. "Go on, sit down." Tobias pulls out a chair for her. She sits down, thanking him. He does the same for her mother before finally settling himself in the seat beside her.

"Mr. Prior," her boyfriend looks at her dad then to her mother, "Mrs. Prior, thank you for inviting me. I can't even begin to explain how much this means to me. Thank you."

"Please, Tobias, no need to be so formal. It's still Andrew and Natalie for you," her mom tells him. "And we thank you as well for joining us. It's been a while since this place have housed young people."

"What Nat was trying to say is that she's tired of living with an old fart like me," her father jokes.

"I just miss having you kids around. It hasn't been the same since you and Caleb left home. It can be too quiet at times."

"It's true you would think you will not miss the noise and the mess, but when you get to where we are that's when you'll feel it."

"Caleb visits often, right?" Tris asks with a pinch of guilt for not doing the same.

"He does, but not as often as before," her father tells her. "It's alright. We understand and we expected this. You and your brother are just starting to build your own lives. We know we can visit you any time."

It makes Tris better knowing that her parents aren't holding any unspoken hurt against her. "Maybe you can spend Christmas and New Year with us. I know there's not much difference between the weather here and in Seattle. Actually, I think Chicago still has nicer weather than Seattle, but at least we'll be together."

From the corner of her eye, she could see Maggie beckoning Tobias to lean down so she could whisper to him. "I'm hungry, daddy," the child says in the quietest voice she could manage but everyone else still hears her. They all share a laugh at the little one's failed attempt at secrecy.

"Why don't you lead us in prayer, Margaret," Andrew says with a smile. "Just say thank you for our food and company."

"Okay," Maggie says. The girl clasps her hand together on top of the table and bows her head. All of them follow her lead. "Dear God, thank you for the yummy food grandma cooked for us. And for grandpa and my mommy and daddy. Please call Uncle Caleb. He needs to come home because the food will be cold. Amen."

"Why did you say that the food will be cold?" Natalie asks her daughter as she passes the basket with the dinner rolls.

"I heard Sam's mommy say it when she calls us to eat."

"Who's Sam?" It's Andrew this time.

"She's Maggie's best friend," Tobias answers for their daughter.

"Yup, I go to her house sometimes. Then sometimes she goes to my house."

"They live in the house next to ours, and Sam goes to the same preschool. She's even in the same class as Maggie," Tris adds. She glances at her daughter and sees that Tobias has already put some pot roast on the girl's plate. She starts filling everyone's glasses with water.

"That's great to hear," her mom tells Maggie. The older woman then turns her eyes on her boyfriend. "How about you, Tobias? How have you been since you went back?" Tris waits for him to answer.

"I think I've adjusted fine," he says moving his fork in small circles around his plate, playing with a piece of carrot. She knows he is still a bit nervous but he is doing a great job hiding it from her parents. "It just gets a little gloomy sometimes. I mean the weather there."

"Sometimes?" she snorts.

"Okay," Tobias chuckles, "It rains a whole lot and, most times, unexpectedly. But I think I got a hang of it, of Seattle and my new job."

Her parents and Tobias start talking, first about work then about his mother. Tris has to admit she was scared about what his reaction would be at first. She even tried to warn her father when he brought Evelyn up but her boyfriend surprised her when he answered Andrew's question. He was calm and he'd been nothing honest about what happened. Of course, her mother already knows the whole story since she'd told her. Tris is just not sure whether she'd told her father. For all she knows, Andrew might be testing Tobias right now.

"I'll get our deserts," Natalie announces getting up from her seat. "Where could Caleb be? He said he's already on the way from the Blacks."

"They could have asked him to stay longer, Natalie. Don't worry so much."

The front door opens then and someone drops their keys on the console. "Mom? Dad?" Caleb calls out. Footsteps echo through the halls as her brother walks toward where they are in the dining room. "I'm sorry for making you wait," he says once he's close to the doorway. "I picked up some cupcakes for Maggie. Oh," he stops suddenly, his eyes spotting Tobias. Caleb turns to their father. "I didn't think you were serious."

"Caleb," Andrew warns, his voice firm and final, "sit down."

Her brother looks at her, his eyes so focused on her communicating both his disapproval and accusation. Tris stares back just as intent. It's Caleb who looks away first. Silence takes over all of them.

Her mother places a plate with pecan pie bites in the middle of the table. Taking the box of cupcakes, she says, "I'll put these in the fridge. Caleb, help yourself with dinner."

"Beatrice, can you pass the pot roast to your brother," Andrew asks Tris.

"No, I'm fine." Caleb reaches for the dish without even giving her a chance to respond. She clenches her fist under the table letting her nails dig into the flesh of her palm. It's all she could to not punch her asshole of a brother in the face.

"Hey," Tobias whispers. He reaches for her hand, opening up and massaging the halfmoon-shaped marks that she is certain her fingers have left with his thumb. It makes some of her anger dissipate into the air. She hates it, but she tells herself that she'll ignore Caleb for the rest of the night, avoid the fight that's looming above their heads if not for themselves then at least for their parents.

"I'm okay," she gives him what she hopes to be a reassuring squeeze. "Do you want some dessert?" Tobias answers with an affirmative nod. Tris reaches for the plate of sweets and takes two for both of them.

Natalie comes back and joins them again on the table. "That's from the recipe Beatrice shared to me," she says of their dessert, ignoring or, maybe, trying to ease the obvious tension in the room. "It's the first time I made them."

"They're really good," Andrew says riding along with her mother. "It's like you've made them a thousand times already, Nat." Her father puts a hand over her mother's, his fingers claiming he spaces between hers, and Tris swears she sees the older woman blush. She looks away feeling like she's interrupting an intimate moment. Caleb, however, feels the opposite.

"This is stupid," Caleb hisses. He pushes his chair away from the table and stands up. "You condone Beatrice's," he pauses, tongue clicking against his teeth grasping at words, "madness. And you," he now points at her, "how could you just take him back after everything he'd done to you? He apologizes and it fixes everything? My god, Tris. How could you be so naïve?"

"Caleb, stop this." Natalie pleads. "Please, sit down."

"No, mom. Tris needs to hear this because you tolerate everything she does."

"Right." Tris' voice is dripping with sarcasm. "Because you're always the right one. You are the perfect one." She starts to get up from her chair slowly, catching the worried look in Tobias' eyes when her gaze flitted on him. "But what do you know? You don't even know half of the things I've been through, Caleb, so stop being self-righteous."

"Me, self-righteous?" Her brother asks, voice beginning to rise. "I'm trying to protect you, Beatrice. I'm trying to keep you from making the same mistakes you've made before."

"I don't need your protection!" Tris screams. She feels her hands shake, feel her jaw tighten in rage. "I'm not a little girl anymore. Stop treating me like a three-year old kid." Tobias grabs her hand and tugs her back down to her seat, but he lets go not a second later right after Margaret starts crying. He picks the little girl up, murmuring words she cannot decipher to calm their daughter. Maggie only wails louder.

"Tris, please. This is enough." Tobias places one hand on her elbow and begins tugging her to the back door. "Let's go outside for a bit."

"Yes, go with him again and watch him leave a second time the moment things start to get difficult again."

Tris isn't sure how she gets there, but the next thing she knows she is standing right in front of Caleb, her hand stinging from having hit something. She looks up to see a red hand-shaped mark on her brother's cheek. Her doing, Tris guesses. She couldn't even bring herself to feel guilty.

"That's enough, both of you," her father's hard voice booms through the whole room. "This is still your mom's and I's home, and we invited Tobias, not your sister. We wanted him here. If you want to be angry at someone, then be angry at us."

"No, dad," Tris stops Andrew, "if there's anyone he should be angry at, it's himself. Because you know what, you're a pathetic, lonely asshole who haven't risked anything in his life. I may have made a lot of bad decisions in the past but those choices made me who I am right now. I taught me. It helped me grow." She takes a step closer to Caleb, her blue-grey eyes meeting his green ones as she says, "At least I'm willing to risk being hurt again if it means finding what makes me happy. Can you say the same for yourself? You've been pining for the same person, but that's all you know how to do."

Caleb laughs bitterly, a smirk tugging up one corner of his lips. "You know how different our situations are, Beatrice. Even as you said all those words, I am sure you know how much they differ. Don't go crying back to me asking for my help once you're left alone again."

"I never asked for your help, or anyone else's. I regret accepting it. If I only knew you would throw it back in my face," she turns away breathing hard and starts to walk out of the family dining room. "Let's go, Tobias." When she doesn't hear him move, she looks back and calls him again. "Tobias."

With her head buried in the crook of her father's arm, Maggie is still sobbing, gasping for air as she does. Tris starts rubbing a hand up and down the child's back in an attempt to soothe the little girl. Her daughter flinches away at her touch.

"She's still shaken up," Tobias tries to explain.

"I understand," she says, unable to hide the pain in her voice.

Being honest to herself, Tris admits she doesn't know where they are going, she just needs to get out and escape. Briefly, she wonders if this is how Tobias felt that night of their last fight. Her mind was dead set on Evelyn being the bad guy, she didn't even stop to think about the war he must have been fighting inside himself. He cornered him, forced him to make her decision his.

"Where are we going, Tris?" Tobias voices out her doubt. "It's late and it's getting colder."

"I don't know. We could stay in a hotel or an inn, wherever. I just need to get away from here. Please, take me away." She looks up at Tobias pleadingly. He tightens his hold on their daughter.

"Beatrice," someone calls her from their house. Tris sees her mother jogging towards them. "Where are you going to go? Please think of your daughter."

"We'll find a place, mom," she holds both of Natalie's hands between hers. "I'm really, really sorry, but I really have to go. I can't stay here."

"I understand. Can you just," the older woman breathes deep, "can you wait her a minute?" Tris nods and her mother runs to their house. She's back less than the time she asked for, their coats in her hand. "Please, promise me that you'll come back home if you don't find a place to stay in." She hands her a set of keys. "Use my car. The house key is also there."

"Thank you, mom," Tris chokes up on the last word, fighting away the tears that's threatening to flow down her eyes.

"Promise you'll call back. Promise me, please, Beatrice."

"I promise. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, mommy."

Natalie walks them to the red car still parked in the driveway. She even helps Tobias secure Maggie on the car seat Tris is certain her parents bought only for this occasion. It's another reminder of the day she ruined.

"We'll do as we promised, Natalie," she hears Tobias tell her mom. "We'll call you later whether or not we find a place to stay in. We'll come back if we don't find any. I'm really sorry for causing you and Andrew so much trouble."

"No, Tobias," Natalie replies, "we're sorry for everything Caleb said. We'll talk this over with him. Please, be safe."

"We will."

Tobias gets on and starts the car. Her mother remains standing by the driveway watching them go. Tris has to look away as choked on guilt as she is. Just when she thought everything is going good, something happens to disprove her. She only wants to be happy, only wants a family for her daughter, and Tris swears she's still in it for the fight. Tonight, though, she decides to give up. You can't win everything after all.


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: **For those of you who follow me on Tumblr, you know a bit of what's going on with me. I would like to thank each and everyone of you who have stuck through with this story even if my updates are rarer than a blue moon. I feel bad about it. It's not my intention to keep you waiting, but I have to take care of myself and I don't want to alienate myself from writing. This is honestly one of the few things I enjoy doing and I want to keep it that way.

That said, I also want to thank the people who have sent me kind and encouraging words over the past eight months or so. You all know who you are. May your life also be blessed with good, kind-hearted people like yourselves, especially in your time of need.

I'll keep this note short and let you have the chapter now. I'm at ourblue-eyedheroine on Tumblr. You could check out my updates, sneak peeks and bonus drabbles there, just go to the page titled 'Stories'.

* * *

><p>Downtown Chicago is as alive as he remembers it with her skyscrapers and busy streets, the rush of people walking along or driving around to get to the places they need to go to. He'd always found something akin to freedom in all of it – the big city – like he could somehow just disappear inside it without anyone ever noticing, free himself from everything that's holding him down. That's what he thought he did when he left, but now it reminds him that the only thing he did was escape.<p>

_"Go with him and watch him leave a second time the moment things start to get difficult."_

The thought plays over and over again inside his head on loop as if someone rewired his brain to only circle around that one thought. Like rubbing salt on an open wound, it stings, but he knows very well that there's truth in what Caleb said. Evelyn taught him how to run away. Marcus showed him how to put up a believable façade. No matter what he does or try to do, he could never erase that fact. He is still his parents' son.

Tobias blinks his eyes trying to get rid of the glare from the headlights of an oncoming delivery van. From the rear view mirror he sees his daughter sleeping soundly strapped in her car seat. He thought she would never stop crying but Maggie eventually calmed down. It took him giving the four-year old a piggyback ride and the grand-looking lobby of the Marriott to settle her. Nothing came out of the trip, all family rooms were booked in advanced for the holiday tomorrow, but it did give Tris a little time to be alone, something Tobias was certain she needed.

He casts a glance her way on the passenger seat. Hands stacked on her lap, the light reflected in her eyes churning out a hurricane, she gazes out and through the window lost to the world in her own thoughts. She'd been quiet all throughout their drive, barely speaking more than five words during the last 45 minutes since they left her family home. In another time and place, Tobias would have appreciated the silence, but now, now it suffocates him, drains his lungs and blood of much-needed oxygen.

He would gladly take anything from Tris right now. He wanted to tell her to scream, to take her anger out on him – anything and everything just to make her feel better. Tris may have told him that she doesn't care about what anyone thinks about them, that welcoming him back into her life is a decision she alone is allowed to make, but it still doesn't make her immune to the effect of those opinions, and it is during times like these that he wishes so badly to be like Zeke, someone who knows how to comfort people, make them laugh even with stupid, nonsensical jokes.

The traffic light changes from yellow to red and Tobias stops the car. From where they are, he could already see the tall, clean lines of the newly-opened Langham. The front desk personnel of the last hotel he'd been to pointed him in this direction, an advice he didn't really need, telling him that they might chance a vacancy in other places along Wabash.

Tobias reaches out a hand towards Tris, placing it on her denim-clad thigh. She turns to look at him with those wide gray-blue eyes he has always loved. "This one has got to have at least a room for us." He tries for a smile hoping to coax any response from her. She remains still in her seat. "It's not like everyone suddenly decided to go to Chicago for a vacation."

"What if they're also full?"

"Then we'll try the other ones, even the inns," his thumb makes lazy circles around the knob of her knee. "We'll find something."

Tris brings her eyes down. "I don't know," the words are almost a whisper. "Let's just," she pauses, hesitating before continuing what she is saying, "Let's just go back."

The light switches back to green and Tobias curses the damned thing under his breath. His eyes scan both sides of the road. Seeing a vacant spot in front of a tea shop, he pulls by the curb, undoes his seat belt and twists his upper half so he could face Tris.

"Are you sure?" He asks her, worry in his question. "I know today didn't go as well as we both hoped it would, and I promise we'll try again tomorrow, but I think giving yourself this space is good."

"It doesn't matter how I feel. What matters is getting Maggie somewhere warm and comfortable."

"No, Tris," Tobias grabs one of her hands, enclosing it inside both of his like the act alone could protect her from any more hurt. "How you feel matters, never say otherwise."

She looks away from him and leans her head against the window on her side. He watches as an errant tear escape from her left eye running to her cheek and, without even remembering when he moved, his thumb is already swiping away at the wetness. He does a quick job at unbuckling Tris' seat belt, drawing her to him as she starts to sob.

"I'm so sorry," Tris says wetly against his chest, "I swore I will always do right by Maggie but look where I got all of us tonight. I should have just taken everything Caleb said. I'm so sorry, Tobias. I'm sorry."

Tris starts to tremble like a leaf hanging on a feeble branch being blown away by a strong wind. Tobias tightens his hold of her, arms going around her waist and back, a hand cradling her head. At that moment he wanted nothing more than to make her feel better, tell her that everything would be alright, that he can fix things, but he knew even as he thinks the thought up that all of them would just be empty reassurances – lies – and both of them have already lied and hidden things to each other enough the first time around. Tobias doesn't want to repeat the same mistakes again, especially not now, so he allows her to cry until her tears soak a spot on his shirt, until her sobs turn into whimpers.

"All I want is to make things right, to have them go back to the way they used to be. Is that too much to ask?"

"No, it's not," he murmurs against her hair. "But maybe it was never meant. A lot has happened, Tris. We're not the same people we were before and maybe that's a good thing. Maybe we don't have to go back, maybe what we need is a new start."

"I don't know what to think, Tobias. I'm just so tired."

"You don't have to," he pulls away from Tris, "let me do the thinking, at least, for tonight. We'll try again tomorrow, okay?"

She doesn't answer, only nods but it was enough for him. He leans down and touches his forehead to hers. "Give yourself this time. We'll deal with things tomorrow, but right now let me take care of you and our daughter. You don't have to be alone in this. You got me now, Tris." He presses a soft kiss against her temple as Tris grasps at the fabric of his shirt getting herself closer to him, and for a while they remain in that position – embracing and finding solace from one another.

Tris is the first one to let go, drying her tears with both her hands. Tobias reaches into his pocket and gets his handkerchief for her to use. "I saw a Target nearby," he tells her while helping her re-fasten her seat belt. "We'll stop by there and pick up a few things. Food, some clothes, toothbrushes."

"Where are we going?"

Tobias isn't sure when he made the decision but he doesn't have any other option right now. It's well into the night and he must get Tris and Maggie somewhere they can both rest. He needs it, too, if he'll only be honest to himself.

"Marcus' house," he answers, trying to keep his voice as unaffected as he can. Truth is, he actually finds it ironic, cruelly ironic, that after more than two decades of trying to escape it, the same place is the only one offering him refuge now. But things have changed; he changed. He no longer wants to run away. Escape, he realized, gave him nothing but a temporary, deluded sense of freedom. He buckles up and starts the car.

"You don't have to do this, Tobias," Tris, a hand over his own on the shift stick, tells him. "I know how you feel about that place." She looks at him with concerned eyes. He gives her a small smile, turning his hand over and tangling their fingers together. She squeezes his hand.

"It's just a house, Tris," he says with new-found conviction. Tobias admits it, Caleb was right. He left; he took the cowardly way out. In his determination to deny the family he was born into, he'd became exactly what he has been avoiding all along.

"Tobias," Tris sighs out, "don't do this to yourself. Please."

"Actually, I have to but not for the reasons you're thinking. I need this, too." He lifts up their twined hands, kissing Tris' knuckles. "Besides, I'm not going to be alone. I have Maggie. I have you. Please, trust me on this."

Tris nods and gives his hand another squeeze. Tobias takes in the comfort the simple gesture gives him. At the back of his mind, he wonders how things would have been like if only his mother and father had what he and Tris has. He dispels the thought away knowing that it won't do him any good. This is the life he has been given and he can no longer change things that have already happened. He is his parents' son, always will be – the small, scared abandoned boy who took every beating. But it's just one miniscule fraction of who he is because he has grown to be his own person, the Tobias who can love and is loved back, and that's the part he chooses to let grow.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The Kangs have just finished with dinner when the three of them arrived in their Lincoln Park residence. It was an unexpected visit but Jack, always the professional, never showed his surprise. He and his wife welcomed him to their home, offering to set up the table again for them so they could eat. They declined, of course, not wanting to hassle them even more.

"The cleaners came just yesterday, so the whole place should be in order," Jack tells him as he hands him the key to his father's house. The other man offered it to him before the first time he visited Chicago but he didn't take it not wanting anything to do with Marcus. He's grateful Jack doesn't throw it in his face.

"I'm really sorry for inconveniencing you, Jack," Tobias sincerely says.

"It's no inconvenience at all." Jack's eyes strays in the direction of the couch where Tris and Maggie are sitting with Jack's wife and son. "I didn't know you have a daughter."

He stops for a second thinking about an appropriate explanation, then decides to go for the truth, or at least part of it. "I only found out a few months ago. Tris and I weren't exactly in a good place when I left."

"Then it's a good thing you came back." Tobias turns his gaze at the person he is talking with watching for any hint of sarcasm only to find sincerity. "You still have a chance to make things right."

"Yes."

"Will you be visiting your father tomorrow?"

"I'm not sure," was his honest reply. "I don't really know."

"Hmm," is all Jack says.

As far as he knows, Jack and his father didn't get along that well. Marcus and Jack's father, however, are good friends having gone to the same law school and being brothers in the same fraternity. When Marcus took over his grandfather's firm after passing the bar, he took the older Kang up as a partner. He guesses his father's good graces trickled down to his friend's son. Marcus may have a hundred different faults but he is loyal. It is one of the few things he is sure about the man he calls father.

"It's getting even more late. We better head out now." Tris looks at him for confirmation and he gives her a nod. She smiles apologetically at Jack's wife, Grace, before standing up, taking Maggie's hand to help her jump off from the couch.

"Thank you again, Jack, and I apologize for bothering you tonight" Tobias holds out his hand for his father's associate. The young attorney takes it, shaking it once. Tris stands beside him, repeating his words and his gesture, conveying her gratitude towards the kind couple.

"It's no bother at all, Tris," Grace turns her eye on him, "Tobias. It's the least we could do."

All three of the Kangs walk them out to the foyer but it's only Jack who comes along with them up to the elevator lobby. Tobias lets Tris and Maggie go in first sensing that the other man still has something to tell him.

"I don't want to intrude," Jack starts, "I know you and Marcus never had the best relationship." Tobias fights a smirk hearing that. _You don't even want to know_, his mind is screaming. "I also know you visited him the first time you were here in Chicago, but please consider seeing him again tomorrow. It may help him."

_There's no helping hi_m, he wanted to retort. If it were another person, he would have let those words slip. He respects Jack though, so he censors himself. "Did he put you up to this?"

"No," the other man shakes his head, "I just think it would be good for him to see you."

_Good?_ That's also what Marcus said with every single punch, what he thought as the leather of his belt bit his skin. _This is for your own good. _He still has the marks on his back to prove it, the marks that spoke of what his father thought was good for him.

"I'll think about it," his reply is terse. "Good night, Jack."

Tobias steps inside the elevator, pressing on the close button without looking at the man on the other side standing alone in the lobby. He squeezes his eyes shut thinking about how the day started. It had been good, so good that it makes him wonder if somehow he did something to fuck it all up. Did he offend some unknown god? Should he have just stayed back in Seattle? Declined the Priors' invitation? It's a domino effect, one negative thought birthing a new one, but the feel of slender fingers slipping in between and knotting with his calloused ones stills his mind. Tris' hold is firm and warm reminding him of his own words to her from earlier inside their borrowed car – he is not alone.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

A shot of whiskey in one hand and a cigarette on the other, Tobias finds himself looking out onto the expansive, carefully-kept backyard of his father's house. It's dark out and he really can't see much but he knows where to place everything – the ravine running adjacent the side of the house, the vines climbing up the exterior wall outside of his old room, the shrub roses Evelyn planted around the patio. Marcus hasn't changed much, only the cameras for the home security system which wasn't much of an addition since they're installed in the most inconspicuous places in the house.

He sits on the hard stone flooring of the balcony and leans his back against the railing. The cold of the metal seeps through his shirt but he ignores it tossing his drink to the back of his throat instead, waiting for it to warm him. He raises the lit stick up to his lips.

"I didn't know you smoke," a voice says. _Tris_. Tobias quickly stubs out the cigarette then flicks it out down to the grass below like a kid caught smoking on school grounds.

"It's cold," he tries to explain. Tris walks toward him, settling herself on the floor next to him.

"When did you start?" She asks not looking at him.

"Four years ago." Tris glances at him, her lips pressed into a thin line eyeing the shot glass between them. Feeling guilty, he picks it up and places it down on his other side.

For a while they stay there sitting side by side out in the night without any words. Eventually, Tris scoots closer to him. He welcomes her, snaking an arm around her back and guiding her head to rest on his shoulder.

"Tell me about the last four years, Tobias," she requests, voice so quiet he almost didn't hear her. "What happened to us?"

"I don't know, Tris," he admits, "I can only tell you my side of the story."

"Then tell me. Tell me about your mom, Singapore, about your ex. Tell me everything, anything."

"I told you most of what happened with Evelyn." Tobias takes a deep breath. "I still don't know how I feel about her. Some days I'd remember something we did together when I was a kid. Have I told you how she'd take me to the beach whenever Marcus wasn't around? We'd stay there for a couple of hours just walking down the shore and getting our feet wet. Thinking about those times makes me miss her only to realize that there isn't much of her to miss because she left me.

"I went to Singapore thinking I could forgive her. It was the only thing she was asking from me, but I overestimated myself. I wasn't ready and she died waiting." He pauses pushing down the lump lodged in his throat. "I still don't know if I could ever bring myself to forgive her and I feel guilty for that. I don't understand it, Tris."

"She left you, Tobias. She left you and that justifies being angry." She lifts her head and stares straight into his eyes, pinning him down. "But she's still your mother and you loved her, and that's why you still hurt. No matter what she did, that love stayed with you." The look in her eyes softens as she casts them down to their linked hands. "I wish I saw that sooner."

"Tris," Tobias starts only to be cut off.

"No, you've always taken the blame, Tobias. Too much of it. But there are two of us here and we're both equally guilty." Tris pulls away from him and shifts so she's now sitting on her heels. "I didn't listen to you when you told me about Evelyn. I ignored it. I let it go unacknowledged. I thought I was protecting you from her, but it turned out I was only doing it for myself. I was so, so afraid of losing you, Tobias that I acted selfishly. I wanted you to make my decisions yours, and when you didn't, I turned things against you, punished you like a child. I pushed you away. I left you even before you did."

Tears are starting to well up in the corners of his eyes and it takes almost all his strength to stop them from falling. He shuts hid lids closed, mind going back to that night before he left – him telling Tris about his decision to see Evelyn and her disagreeing, then the shouting match that followed which ended with her walking out of his car in the middle of the road, the violent altercation with Marcus. Tobias opens his eyes to see Tris crying.

"I'm so sorry," she chokes out through a sob. Tobias pulls her back down to him hooking one hand behind her neck and sitting Tris in between his legs. She looks up to him, eyes swollen and red, tears still falling from them. "I'm sorry about Marcus. I shouldn't have told him you were planning to leave. Maybe if I didn't we would have talked things through. Maybe we would have made a decision together. Maybe you-"

"Wouldn't have left?" He finishes the sentence for her. "You know I still would. Maybe it wouldn't have happened the way it did. But that's the thing, Tris, it already happened. There's no way either you or I could change it. I've done a lot of stupid shit. I've fucked up. We both did." He cups her face with both of his hands, thumbs swiping away at her tears. "I could have hurt you, Tris."

"But you didn't."

"Hell, do you even remember our last fight?" Tobias stands up and starts pacing. "A hairline fracture to the left jaw and three bruised ribs, that's what I gave my father that night. That could have easily been you, Tris. That could have been you." He stops his steps, an agitated hand running through his short crop, all the things he has been keeping in for so long now forcing their way out. "I was so angry at you. I was the one who started yelling and I know I scared you. God, Tris, I still see you flinch, still see the look on your face every time I think about that night, and I know, even if it were just a split second, that you feared me. For a minute, I was Marcus and that damned scared me to death. I would rather have you hate me than allow myself to hurt you."

Tobias blinks his eyes – once, twice – trying to clear his vision. He doesn't even know when he started crying, but the tears are there falling one after the other like big, fat drops of rain. He slumps against the nearest wall hugging his knees up to his chest. For the first time in years, he lets himself feel until all he is is guilt and hurt and loneliness.

"All my life I've tried so hard to not be like them but I left you and took the cowardly way out. I've already hurt you so much. I'm nothing different. I'm just like them. I don't deserve you, Tris."

Slender fingers pry his hands away from his face. "You're wrong," Tris says with a voice that is as stern and insistent as the look in her eyes. She kneels down in front of him. "You're nothing like them, Tobias. You're worth loving. You're one of the strongest, bravest…" she pauses, a tender hand on his face. Tobias leans into the touch. Her next words are almost a whisper, like she's sharing a secret to him. "You're the best person I've ever known."

He moves, pushing his body away from the cold wall and crushing his lips to hers. Tris kisses back just as fiercely, grasping the front of his shirt with her fist effectively closing the gap between them.

"I'm sorry, so sorry," he mumbles against her mouth.

"Shh, no talking. Just kiss me," she replies, "I need you, Tobias."

Tris angles her head down and kisses him again all while tugging at his hand, willing him to stand up. He does, getting up to his feet and letting himself be guided through the sliding door then to the dark hallway. They end up stumbling inside the nearest guest room. He kicks the door shut with his heel.

One part of him screams out everything that is wrong about their situation, tells him to stop, but his need for her runs with his blood, beats a song through his pulse, and it easily overrides any remaining logic he has. In that moment, everything else fades to the background. It's just him and her.

His back hits the wall with a thump. Tris presses herself against his body, pushing herself up on the tips of her toes. He meets her halfway, slouching his back a bit so she could reach him. She promptly slots her mouth between his, her lips soft but demanding and her sweetness hits him in a rush as their tongues tangle.

Tris pulls away from him breathing heavy breaths. "I've missed you so much, Tobias." She frames his face with both of her hands, longing swimming in her eyes. "I thought I lost you forever."

"You never lost me. I've always been yours even when I wasn't here." He moves her hands from his face to his chest, right on top of his heart. "I'm still yours, Tris. I choose to be yours."

She reaches for him then, tugging him back to her by his belt loops. Tobias fits his hands in the bend of her waist, walking them to the center of the room towards the neatly made bed. Gently, he pushes Tris down to sit on the edge of the mattress. The day after tomorrow, the cleaners will come by the house again. He wonders if they'll be able to tell they were there, if they'll find some trace of them in the otherwise clean room.

He presses a kiss on her forehead, the space between her brows, then down to her cheeks and the tip of her nose. He lingers on her mouth, tongue tracing the seam separating her upper and lower lips. Tris grants him access, letting out a sigh as she does. She is fire and life and love - his ruin and salvation in one - and he lets her consume him as he surrenders everything he has to her. No one else would ever make him feel this way, only Tris.

His lips travel down her neck and shoulders before moving up again to that sensitive spot behind her ear. She rewards him with a breathy exhale and the sound instantly makes him hard, the tightness in his groin reminding him of the wallet on top of the bedside table inside another room two doors down from where they are. Tobias stops and pulls away from Tris.

"Tobias?" She touches his cheek and he turns to her. Her brows are furrowed in confusion. "Is something wrong?"

"Tris, are you sure about this?" He asks. She answers with a nod. "I don't have a condom with me. My wallet's at my room."

"It's okay. I'm on the pill." She blushes and looks down at her lap. "And I haven't been with anyone else. Just you."

He lifts her chin and smiles a small smile. "I never went without one after you," Tobias tells Tris shyly, all of a sudden feeling like an inexperienced teen-aged boy again. "But if you'd be more comfortable with another layer of protection, I could go get it."

"No," she brings her eyes to meet his. One of her hands makes its way to the small of his back, sliding under his shirt. "We're good."

There's a tremor in her touch as Tris drags her palms up his sides. An inch at a time, she exposes his back to the cool air and it makes his skin prickle, makes his heart beat so fast Tobias swears it's about to jump out of his chest. He lifts his arms up to allow her to finally pull his shirt over his head. It lands unceremoniously on the floor a second later.

Leaning down, he captures her lips back in between his kissing her softly. The slow push and pull intoxicates Tobias and he goes in for more a drunkard for her taste. His hands go to her waist, thumbs skimming over the skin above the top of her jeans. It's a silent question one she answers by taking off her blouse.

For a moment, all Tobias could do is stare, drinking in every bit of exposed skin – the swell of her breasts, the smattering of freckles down her neck and shoulders to the flat expanse of her stomach - every single image of her he conjured up in his mind all the time they were apart fails in comparison. He reaches for her, wanting to be as close as he can be – as close as she will allow him to be – to her.

"Sorry," Tris says quietly looking down at the hand he has laid on her thigh. "I'm not how you remember me."

He focuses his eyes on hers, blue meeting blue, all while tracing a finger up from the top of her leg to the jut of her hip. His hand ends up on her slender waist. "My memory doesn't do you justice," he whispers against the shell of her ear. He feels her take a deep breath. "You're even more beautiful than I remember."

With his mouth and teeth, Tobias slowly slides the strap of Tris' bra down grazing the skin of shoulders as he goes. He reaches behind her to unclasp the hook and soon enough the lacy material joins their growing heap of discarded clothes. "Lie down," he tells her, fingers working on the button holding her jeans together. He pulls the thing off of her as he moves to the floor going down on both knees between her dangling legs.

Tobias glances up at the woman laid out in front of him. Flushed skin and golden hair fanned out under her head over the immaculately white sheets, she is a sight to behold and she beckons him, pulls him in. He would do anything for her, she only has to ask – a power only Tris has, no one else. _How did I go five years without this?_ He asks himself.

His hand roams over one smooth leg, spreading them apart. She looks down at him, nervous anticipation showing in the way her teeth worries her lower lip. Tobias places a tender kiss over the hollow part of her ankle before hoping it will calm her. Tris sighs and closes her eyes. He starts working on her, kneading the arch of one foot first before ascending to her calf then her thigh, kissing and massaging his way up until he reaches the juncture of her legs. Her scent fills him, teases him, makes his blood boil with desire for her.

"Can I?" Tobias asks Tris, a finger hooking on the waistband of her underwear. She nods, lifts her hips for him and, slowly, he slides the small piece of fabric down her legs. Beautiful is all the word his brain could come up with. Never in a thousand years would he ever deserve her, all he could do is try, and he swears he would until he becomes someone worthy of her, this amazing woman who've saved him without even knowing it.

Leaning closer, he runs the tip of his tongue over the seam of her slit. The action elicits a moan out of Tris' lips, the sound as sweet to his ears as is the taste of her is in his tongue. He delves into her, lapping and licking at her folds until she is reduced to a writhing, squirming mess above him. Tobias reaches up and cups one of her breast, trapping its taut peak in between two fingers.

"Oh god," Tris breathes out. Tobias looks up and watches the rapid movement of her chest as she heaves in air into her lungs, her eyes shut closed and hands clawing at the sheets. Seeing the pleasure he is bringing her makes pride surge up inside of him. He wants to give her more, push her to the brink until she forgets everything that went wrong that day even if it's only temporary.

Tobias slides a finger inside her, moving it in slow, gentle caresses. His mouth goes back down again, sucking her throbbing nub between his lips. Tris gasps, her fingers roughly threading into his hair. She grabs a fistful of his locks and tugs at it as he presses him closer to her heated core. He adds another digit, plunging at a more steady pace, and her walls start to contract around him. She's close, he knows, their time apart did not dim his knowledge of her body. She's a tattoo deeply etched into his mind, permanent and unfading.

"Tobias," she calls him through a moan, reaching out a hand for one of his. He lifts up one of her legs, resting it over his shoulders before taking her hand and twisting their fingers together over her lower abdomen. Tobias curls his assaulting fingers, flicks that sensitive bundle of nerves with his tongue and, with a jagged cry, Tris comes undone.

"Beatrice," he murmurs against the inside of her thigh, his tongue singing praises and pleas for her – to her. He kisses his way up her body tasting the salt of her skin on his lips. She lies there, boneless and sated, whimpering a little each time his stubble rasps against her skin. Tobias moves stray strands of hair away from her face, caressing her flushed cheeks before pressing his lips against it. Tris' lids flutter open.

"You're the only one," he tells her. "You're the only one for me."

Her eyes focus on him then, with a hand curling behind his neck, Tris draws him down. The feel of her lips on his is a relief and he kisses her with a hunger he'd never known before. Tobias crawls over her, anchoring himself to the mattress with an elbow. He feels her hand creep between their sweaty bodies, stopping when she reaches the button of his jeans. She pops it open, tugs both his denim and the cotton of his boxers down up to the backs of his thighs. He pulls away from her to rid himself of his own clothing.

Tris drags him back down towards her, and he lets out a groan at the feel of her puckered nipples rubbing against his chest. He dips his head capturing one in his mouth, laving and sucking until her body starts twisting beneath his.

"I need you," he pants against her tilted head. "Tris, please."

She doesn't give him any worded answer, wrapping her legs around the back of his thighs instead. Her hand encloses his length, pumping him up and down, her thumb skimming over his tip just before she guides him to her core. Tobias hisses, screwing his eyes shut as he slides inside her inch by careful inch stilling his hips once he's fully in. She's wet and warm and tight around him, and he can't imagine himself lasting longer.

They move together, slowly at first, savoring their joining. The sound of their lovemaking fills the room, tinges the air with the scent of sex and sweat, and with every touch and every kiss they pick up all he broken pieces of themselves, gluing them together until even the cracks can't be seen.

Tris clenches around his girth and Tobias' rhythm starts to falter. He grunts out a string of expletives as he feels himself start to swell inside her, his sac tightening signaling his impending release. Tobias slips an arm between Tris' back and the mattress, and with a measured breath, pushes deeper into her. She claws at his back holding onto him, nails digging into his flesh as she takes his rough plunges.

Breath hitching and body arching underneath him, Tris comes violently, milking out his own orgasm. Tobias spills inside her tightness with a pleasure that singes every nerve in his body. He collapses on top of her, hauling in air into his lungs and willing his thudding heart to slow down.

He slips himself out from her after a while, exhaustion gnawing at his consciousness. Raising himself up on an elbow, he grabs the blanket they've pushed down to the foot of the bed. He covers both of their naked bodies with it just before lying down beside her again.

"Tris," Tobias says quietly, nosing at the damp strands of hair plastered on her forehead. "Thank you."

She tilts her head up. "For what?"

"For letting me back into your life again."

A small smile lights up her face. She brings up a hand to caress his cheeks. "You were always meant to be in it." Tris places her mouth over his sternum for a kiss but it turns into a yawn. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," he chuckles. "Go to sleep, Tris."

"You?"

"I'll just be right behind you. Don't worry about me."

She curls her body around him – one leg slipping between his, head against his chest. She looks so small and delicate next to him.

"Hold me," Tris says softly, her sleepy eyes already closing.

Tobias bends down to kiss her one last time for the night. His arms band around her waist pulling her closer to him. "Good night," he tells her as his free hand threads through her hair, stroking and combing long, golden strands with his fingers until her breaths begin to even out.

The silence of the night takes over the room and Tobias could feel his lids grow heavy. He peers at the sleeping woman in his arms watching her sleeping face for a minute. Tomorrow they'll go back to the world, confront the problems they've shoved aside, face their family and friends again. Uncertainty is still a weight looming over both of their heads, but there is one thing Tobias is sure about and, in the moment before the tides of sleep take him, he finally allows the words to come to the surface.

"I love you, Tris," he whispers in her ear. "I love you and I'm never letting go of you again."


End file.
